Crossroads
by Shelfkid91
Summary: Kakashi wakes to a world unlike his own. He now finds himself thrown in the world where his home is taken by Iwa, he is the Jinchuuriki, and Naruto never existed. Naruto wants to return home, but Kakashi feels they must help Ishi gain their freedom...
1. Chapter 1: GoodBye to All my Yesterdays

_Author's note: Hey guys! You may know me from my Sonic fics! This is my very first Naruto one, but I hope you guys can't tell! I will give you all a fair warning. To anyone who likes the relationship between Orochimaru and Kabuto, leave now. This story is a bit out there as far as personalities. I will attempt to keep everyone in character as much as the story allows! Please enjoy!_

_As with most of my stories, the editor and co-author is Zeera! We both hope you enjoy! And keep an open mind!_

_Disclaimer:_

_By writing this story, I do not claim ownership of _Naruto_, the characters, places and ideas present in the story. They belong to their respected owners. This is for pure entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. _

_Enjoy!_

_Chapter One: Good-bye To All my Yesterdays…_

There was a slight drizzle, but nothing too bad. The morning was calm despite the rolling thunder in the distance. A man in his twenties shook his head as he stared out over the Village, the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Something wrong?" A voice asked beside the man. With a sigh, the brunette turned to look at the elder man standing beside him. He hadn't even heard him come up. Showed how much his skills had vanished. The man laughed slightly and shook his head. He blinked slowly and turned back to the Village.

"Where do I start?" The man muttered softly, his voice hardly heard over the light drizzle.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" The elder asked.

The brunette shrugged and rubbed a long scar across his nose. "How could I not be?" He asked gently, never taking his eyes off the scene before him. "With his student out of the hospital… You'd think he would have killed the poor boy by now…"

The elder shook his head. "I'll never understand you, Iruka… You worry so much about both that man and boy, yet neither has given you anything in return… Your friendship with him runs deeper than your friendship with Mizuki, though you have countless scars… I worry about you sometimes in the presence of that man."

Iruka shook his head and looked at the Village's previous Hokage. "He has a name, you know…" He said quietly. "And I know you worry about me… Mizuki worries too, but don't."

"For one to want to befriend the person holding the beast that killed his parents inside him…"

Iruka ignored the comment. He was well aware that the man they were speaking of held the Kyuubi within him, but he wasn't really concerned. He and the man had been friends ever since the war with the Rock Village. There wasn't anything more or less about it. He bowed his head and sighed deeply. They would probably never understand the man's pain… Or Iruka's for that matter, but he tried not to let it bother him. He turned to the Third and shook his head. "The man… He is not the demon, Hiruzen-sama…" Iruka said quietly. "He's just confused."

"Yes…" Hiruzen returned gently. Iruka was well aware that his oldest friend was attempting not to offend him by insulting his second oldest friend. "But the man can act like the demon… We don't mean to hate him, and no one in this Village _should_ hate him for the demon, but the way he acts because of it…"

Iruka shook he head, holding his hand up to silence the Hokage. "He acts that way because he's lost everything," he defended quietly. He wasn't in the mood to talk to the Hokage about the Kyuubi's vessel. Their conversations lately had been going there a lot. Iruka was sick of it. He didn't want to be persecuted for befriending Konoha's own Jinchuuriki. He was the man's only remaining friend in this world… Not that he had that many friends before the war, but that was beside the point. Iruka could only stand there and listen to everyone's excuses to get him away from the Jinchuuriki and turn him towards a more peaceful friendship… One that didn't involve scratching, biting and cursing. But Iruka didn't care. He would let them speak out against him if they wanted to.

"It gives him no right…" Hiruzen started, but Iruka silenced him. He began walking away. "Iruka, please!" The Hokage called.

"I'll see you at breakfast, Hiruzen-sama…" And with that, the Chuunin was gone.

* * *

Grey light was streaming into the bedroom. A white-haired ninja groaned softly and rolled over to avoid eye contact with the sun, attempting to fall back asleep. He had a rough time the day before and was attempting to catch a few more minutes of sleep before getting himself out of bed and getting up to greet the day and meeting Naruto at the gates. Jiraiya had sent a letter saying that he and Naruto would be back within the week. Well… It was Friday, so he figured that they'd be back either today or tomorrow. He should probably be getting up and getting dressed… But the bed felt so good...

"Alright, you lazy bum! UP!" A voice shouted. The white haired shinobi jumped at the sound and stared at a brown-haired man with a scar as the man threw off the blanket. The fan was on high and it was freezing!

"Iruka?! What are you doing in my house?!" the man snapped, reaching for his blanket. It was so close… "Get out!"

"Na-uh! Not until you get your lazy butt out of bed, Kakashi!" Iruka retorted, pulling the blanket out of Kakashi's reach. Kakashi sat back and glared at Iruka with a decent pout on his face. "Oh don't give me that! Get up!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Iruka. "Get out, you freak!" he teased. Iruka had never come to wake him up before, why now? He crawled to the end of his bed and grabbed his blanket. Within seconds, he was curled up in the blanket. Iruka sighed. "Five more minutes, Iruka-baka…"

Iruka snorted. "Fine! Five minutes is all I need, anyway!" He snapped and stormed out of the room. Kakashi smiled. Good. That was over. Iruka was acting strange this morning. He had never come into Kakashi's house, invited or uninvited. He shrugged. Whatever. Iruka could act like a freak. Naruto was probably back and his presence was probably requested at the gates. They could wait five minutes. Kakashi rolled over to face the wall and not the window. He settled back in his bed and closed his eyes…

And exactly five minutes later, he heard sloshing. "Wha…?" Kakashi asked and lifted his head to see Iruka standing at the foot of his bed with a bucket of ice water. "AH! Iruka! What are you doing?!" He shouted. Iruka did nothing but stand there.

"I said 'get up' Kakashi…" Iruka growled. "The bell's about to ring and I am NOT taking the heat for you and your hangovers again! Now… Get. Up!" Kakashi stared at Iruka as if he had lost his mind. Hangovers…? Bell…? He blinked at Iruka and went under his covers. Okay… He was dreaming. Iruka wasn't usually this violent, or this aggressive… And he usually didn't come into Kakashi's room demanding he get up…

Kakashi's attempt to escape reality was cut short as the blanket was torn off of him and he was given the worst and most involuntary shower he ever had. Kakashi screamed and rolled off his bed, shivering as cold droplets ran down his bare back and chest. "GET OUT!" He screamed at Iruka, hurling a kunai at him from off his side table. Iruka ducked out as if he had been expecting a weapon and slammed the door. Kakashi stood up, dripping wet and freezing. "What is your problem?" He shouted at Iruka through the closed door.

"I told you! I'm not going to take the heat for you anymore! Sasuke's out of the hospital and you _have_ to train him today! Try not to kill him again, please! I can't leave my class to rip you off of him!" Kakashi stopped in his tracks. Sasuke? He was out of the hospital? No… Sasuke was with the Sound Village. Kakashi blinked and shook his head. He dressed swiftly, not even bothering to dry himself off. He had been sleeping on his good vest, but he didn't feel like going through his closet for another clean one, so he just threw on the wet one over his undershirt once he found that too.

Iruka was waiting for him in the living room. "Oh good! You're ready!" He said with a smile. Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at Iruka. Bipolar much?

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked without thanking Iruka for waiting for him.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "You threw your Sake bottle at him and cracked his skull! Hiruzen and I both told you to stop using your student for target practice! That's what the dummies are for!"

"Sasuke's at the Sound Village!" Kakashi snapped. What was this? Iruka was acting like an idiot.

"Oh, no…" Iruka muttered. Kakashi cocked his head. "You drank yourself stoned last night, didn't you? Kakashi! You _knew _Sasuke was getting out today! You promised me you wouldn't get drunk! You can't train on a hangover! How many times have I told you that?"

Kakashi blinked. "What… Are you talking about?!" He snapped. "I think you're the one on drugs!" Iruka turned to look at Kakashi and shook his head. His eyes were sad. He really thought Kakashi was on a hangover. "Look, Iruka… I didn't mean to shout at you, okay? I just didn't appreciate a bucket of water getting thrown on me… Now really. What's going on?" Kakashi asked gently, trying to make up for shouting at the man. Iruka didn't move.

"Why are you covering your eye?" Iruka asked calmly.

Kakashi cocked his head. "My… Eye? Because of the Sharingan." He answered.

Iruka shook his head. "What Sharingan? You're not an Uchiha."

Kakashi looked at Iruka and shook his head. No… What kind of joke were they all playing on him? Iruka walked over to Kakashi and lifted the headband. Instantly Kakashi closed his eye. "Are you crazy?" Kakashi snapped. Iruka shook his head.

"Open your eye, Kakashi…" He muttered. Kakashi sighed and reluctantly opened his eye. He expected Iruka to drop instantly but was shocked as the man stared blankly into the eye that held the Sharingan. He didn't drop, he didn't even flinch. He locked his eyes on Kakashi's. Kakashi broke away from Iruka, stunned. It hadn't worked! He ran into the bathroom, throwing off his head band and stared in the mirror. A loud shout came from his mouth. He backed away from the mirror, shocked.

The eye… It was normal. There was no scar, no Sharingan… Nothing! His hand flew to where the scar should be… The flesh was smooth and unblemished. Kakashi spun around and ran to his closet. The vest he had on was the same green color, but as he threw open his closet, he saw that the other vests in there were grey with stone emblems where the swirl should have been. Kakashi backed away from the closet. Reluctantly, he looked down at the headband in his hand. His eyes widened. The symbol wasn't one of the Leaf's, but something that looked like a rough rock.

Iruka had said something about Sasuke… But not about Sakura or Naruto… Where were they? Were they dead?! What was going on? Where was the Sharingan? Where was ANYTHING?! He looked at Iruka and for the first time he noticed that Iruka was wearing the grey suit and the strange headband. He seemed fine with it. It wasn't bothering him. Kakashi felt the world falling out from under him, but he took a deep breath and stayed calm. "Iruka… What Village is this?" He asked gently. Iruka sighed.

"We were previously the Hidden Leaf Village… However, Namikaze Minato, your sensei, he disappeared along with Uchiha Obito on the day of a very important mission…"

"The Bridge…" Kakashi muttered. "What happened?" He asked, almost frantic.

"The team they ended up sending was killed… We lost the war, Kakashi, so now we're a province of Iwagakure… I don't know why you're so freaked out about this now…" Kakashi shook his head. The Bridge… The war… Obito, Minato-sensei… Were they still alive out there somewhere? And then something hit him.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shoulders. "Naruto! Where is Uzumaki Naruto?!" He asked, gripping the man's shoulders tightly. Iruka winced at the pressure, but stayed calm.

Iruka shook his head. "Who, Kakashi?" He asked gently, as if he was calming a wild animal. "Who is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kakashi stepped back… Stunned… one hundred percent stunned. No… NO! This wasn't happening. "Iruka! Where is Naruto? I don't want your jokes!"

Iruka looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Kakashi… Uzumaki Naruto… I don't know an Uzumaki Naruto…"

"WHERE IS NARUTO?!" Kakashi screamed. Iruka grabbed him and forced him over to the couch and shoved him down to sit. He shook his head. He was trying to explain that Uzumaki Naruto didn't exist, but Kakashi wasn't hearing it… He wasn't hearing any of it. Iruka didn't know what to do with him. He looked sick… He _felt_ sick. Nothing was going right at all. He buried his head in his hands, but it made sense… Iruka was saying that Minato disappeared before the Bridge… Naruto wouldn't have been born… He shook his head.

He lifted his head, afraid of the next question. "Who sealed the Kyuubi…?" He asked. It had to have been the Third Hokage. That made sense…

Iruka sighed. "Kakashi, you should know who sealed the demon… Jiraiya-sama did."

Jiraiya had done it? If Minato knew the Jutsu, then perhaps Jiraiya had known it. Or maybe there was something else in this twisted reality… But that meant Jiraiya was dead… Kakashi bowed his head in remorse.

Now… The second question… And the one he was dreading even more than who had sealed it… "Iruka…" He whispered, not lifting his head up. "Who did Jiraiya seal it in?" Iruka sighed and walked over to Kakashi. He knelt before the man and gently lifted Kakashi's shirt to reveal his stomach. Kakashi gulped and looked down, afraid of what he would see… But he saw it. The swirl. The swirl that had caused Naruto so much trouble. He leaned back, all energy drained. Iruka shook his head and took a step back. Kakashi ignored him.

The Kyuubi… Kakashi was Konoha's own Jinchuuriki…

_Please review! Wed should be my update day, so keep a look out... Though I might post chapter two tomorrow, since I have to baby-sit! I hope to see you all in chapter two!_


	2. Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare

_Author's Notes: Hey everyone and welcome to chapter two! Like I said in the last chapter, Wednesday will usually be my update day, but today I am sitting with my grandmother, so I had time to write. Like I said, keep an open mind about this story! It's actually really good if you give it a chance to be! _

_Chapter Two: Somebody Get me Through This Nightmare _

Kakashi and Iruka were walking… Or at least that's what he figured. The man shook his head and walked behind Iruka, too stunned to even think straight. Something was wrong. He ran through his chakra. He could feel it… It was there, just like it had always been there for Naruto. The presence of the Kyuubi. He felt it tugging at his emotions, taking advantage of his confusion, but Kakashi was too numb to give into it.

After the initial shock of having the Fox subsided, Iruka had gone on to explain what was happening. Apparently Minato-sensei and Obito had disappeared the day of the mission. The group they sent wasn't nearly as good as the group that was supposed to go. The bridge was never destroyed, and the advance of the Rock was complete. The Village was laid to waste and taken over…

And things only went down hill from there. Training for the Village had been murder. Many died, and others fled. After the first two years, the gates had been shut. It was a no in, no out policy, unless they were going to war. Since losing to the Rock Village, the Leaf had attacked the Sand three times, failing all three times due to the condition of Ishigakure, the Village Hidden in the Stone, as he found they were called now, was in. Kakashi had stayed silent, only stopping Iruka to ask two questions.

The first: "What about my father?"

Iruka had shrugged. "The White Fang disappeared. Some people believed that he fled the Village after being scorned for so long." Kakashi had sighed. There was no suicide?

The second: "Where's Rin?"

Iruka had shifted uncomfortably at that. He didn't meet Kakashi's eyes and the man figured it out from there. She was dead. He asked how, but Iruka ignored the question, going on to finish explaining the Village's status.

Kakashi was shocked to hear that all they did in the Village was train. There were no missions, no outside interference, no leave of absences, just training and eating. They also ran on a hard schedule. Every morning at 7 o'clock sharp, a loud bell rang out through the village. The villagers had 15 minutes from that bell to get to the large mess hall built where the Academy used to stand. When Kakashi asked about the Academy, Iruka simply explained that he and the other teachers used the large cafeteria as a mass classroom, teaching all grades. When Kakashi inquired about how they did that, he just shrugged and said that each grade had their own table.

Kakashi was almost too stunned to take it all in. Iruka was still talking, probably complaining about the state of their economy. Apparently the ninja of Ishigakure hadn't been paid for the last battle with Suna and no one was happy about that. Iruka was going to the Rock Village in a week to try and settle the issue and maybe get better imports into their village, since they weren't allowed to grow their own food. Kakashi was listening with half an ear.

"Wait…" Kakashi muttered. Iruka stopped.

"Huh?" he asked quietly. Kakashi figured he was trying to make up for the water issue earlier. Kakashi was still peeved about that, but he tried not to let it bother him.

"Why would they send you? If the Third is still alive… Why isn't he going?"

Iruka shrugged and looked at the grey sky. "Because the Iwa council decided that I would be the best representative for the Village." Kakashi nodded. He figured it was because Iruka was so quiet and kind. If the Village's representative couldn't stand up to them, then the Village would be kept in line. They wouldn't ever get anything done. Kakashi sighed and continued to look around. There were people all heading in the same direction. Most looked tired, and despite the streets being full, there was no life in them. The people on the streets were staring blankly in front of them. Kakashi understood now why they lost the wars. Iruka had said the Rock refused to send their own troops to aid their own province. No wonder they lost. This village was neglected.

"Iruka!" A voice shouted. Kakashi spun around to see another silver haired ninja running towards them. Kakashi took a step back and reached for a kunai.

"Mizuki…" he hissed. The silver-haired nin was being followed by five proctors. Kakashi looked at them. What were their names? Ah yes… Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Raido, and… Hayate? Kakashi relaxed a little. Iruka ran over to Mizuki and the two men embraced like friends would do. The other proctors were looking at Kakashi, but the man wasn't dealing with all of them, except for Hayate. "How are you…?"

"Doing?" Hayate asked with a cough.

"Uh… N-"

"I'm doing quite well, thanks for asking," Hayate answered, leaving Kakashi staring at him, blinking in confusion. "And yourself, Kakashi?"

Kakashi only nodded to say he was fine. "But… What are you doing…?

"Today? You are full of questions, Kakashi, but I'm going to train with the rest of the proctors." Kakashi shook his head, deciding that talking to the fast witted man wasn't going to work. He turned to Izumo and Kotetsu. They had their heads together, whispering something about Chuunin exams. Those were coming up? Already? Kakashi shook his head and sighed deeply.

"It's just about the only thing left of a normal life we have here…"

Kakashi looked up to see Genma smiling at him. "Oh… They like it?" Kakashi asked.

Genma nodded. "They are obsessed with it. It's a break from the norm. We all like it, but nowhere near as much as they do." Kakashi shook his head.

"You'd say they were a little crazy over it…" Hayate muttered between coughs. Kakashi sighed. A least the man wasn't finishing his sentences anymore. He ignored the two crazy proctors and turned his attention back to Mizuki. He and Iruka were discussing Iruka's trip to the Rock Council.

"You sure you don't want me to come, Iruka-kun?" Mizuki asked. Iruka shook his head.

"You know I'm not allowed to bring anyone except a bodyguard, and I can't sink you to that level, Mizuki."

Mizuki smiled and ruffled Iruka's messy brown hair. "You know I'd protect you with my life…" he said. Kakashi stared blankly at the two. Last time he checked, Mizuki was evil, and hated Iruka. This interaction was more than strange to the man. He shook his head and bowed it, trying to figure out what to do now. He didn't like Mizuki one bit… And he wasn't sure if he could get used to this. Mizuki turned to Kakashi, eyes narrowed. Kakashi jumped back. He still must hate the Jinchuuriki. Some things never changed. Kakashi sighed.

"Hello, Mizuki…" He muttered. Mizuki nodded and turned back to Iruka to continue speaking with him. Kakashi shook his head and turned away. There was not point in dealing with these people right now. After a few more minutes, the entire group started walking. Kakashi realized that this was his group. He had been adopted into the proctors' little circle. He turned to look back, finding himself missing the feeling of being watched by one of his curious students.

* * *

Ah… Today was the day, wasn't it? The day he and Jiraiya returned home to Konoha. He couldn't wait to see everyone! They would be so happy to see him and see how much he had improved. He rolled over in his sleeping bag to find the ground was incredibly soft and squishy. It felt good. Almost like his bed… Ah, he had missed his bed. Maybe he was dreaming about it. A smile spread across his lips. He curled up tighter on the bed that was a dream and slowly drifted back into sleep.

Someone in the bed rolled over and smacked the orange clad boy on the head. Naruto brushed off the hand, mumbling "Not yet, Jiraiya… The Village can wait ten more minutes…" He curled up in a tighter ball, only to be woken by a scream.

Naruto yelped and rolled away from the sound, but he found the bed he had been dreaming about wasn't a dream at all. He hit the ground hard and groaned. He made it to his knees only to be hit back down to the ground. "Blast it, Jiraiya-sama, I'm coming!" Naruto shouted, rolling on the floor away from his attacker. But the hit came again, and again, followed by a lot of screaming and cursing… And then a shuriken!

"Ah!" Naruto shouted and jumped to his feet. He looked around the room he was in. It was shaped exactly like his room, but decorated differently. He shook his head and gasped. The room was decorated like a girl's room… He took a step back and looked up. He was face to face with a _very_ angry teenage girl. She was holding a shuriken, ready to hurl it at him. Naruto blushed and took another step back. "So… Sorry ma'am…" He muttered.

"GET OUT!" The girl shrieked. Naruto didn't have to be asked twice. He ran to the door and swung it open, and came face to face with an even more angry looking man. The girl's father! The boy cursed under his breath and spun around as the man shouted his own curses. Naruto had never heard anyone scream so many cuss words at once before in his life. He ran towards the window as a kunai was lodged in the wall, mere centimeters from impaling his head. Naruto screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" He shouted as he lunged through the window. He hit the ground and rolled, shouting something about how this wasn't how he had expected his home coming to be! Something must have gone wrong. Did they get home late last night and Jiraiya had dropped him off at home and neither of them realized that Naruto's house had been sold? Why would they sell his house? It was still his. Maybe they dropped him off at the wrong house. Naruto stopped his mad dash and stared back at the apartment. No… That was his home. He sighed and started walking away, but another kunai was hurled at him, so he fled faster, trying to get as far away as possible.

He didn't notice when he slammed smack into a raven-haired boy. Naruto fell back, as did the other boy. "Hey, I'm sorry…" He muttered. He looked the boy over. He was dressed in a grey and brown uniform. The shirt was grey with several pockets to hold weapons on it. The pants were pressed and there was a single weapons pouch attached to them. Naruto looked the boy over. He had a bandage over his head, and a bruised eye. Naruto sighed. "Hi…" he said. The boy just nodded his greeting. Naruto held his hand out. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto."

The boy warily took Naruto's hand and shook it. "U...Uchiha… Sasuke…" Naruto froze.

"Sasuke?" He exclaimed. The boy jumped back at the shout. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Sasuke wasn't in Konohagakure anymore. He had gone off to the Sound Village and Orochimaru almost three years ago. The boy still had the scars to prove it! "You… You can't be Sasuke!" This timid boy in front of him couldn't be his best friend and rival.

"I… I am Sasuke…" He muttered.

"What about your brother? Your revenge?" Naruto asked. He was almost frantic. This wasn't his friend! It couldn't be!

"I-Itachi-sama?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "He… Was killed… In the Fox attack…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto just stared blankly at him. What happened to this boy? He blinked slowly and turned away. Sasuke flinched as if he was being rejected. "I'm sorry… If I make you uncomfortable…"

* * *

"Tell me about Sasuke…" Kakashi said. They were in the mess hall now. It was weird. They were early. Kakashi wasn't used to that feeling.

Iruka shrugged as he sat down beside Kakashi with his own tray of food. "He's a bit shy…" Iruka muttered. Kakashi blinked. Sasuke? Shy? That would be the day. "Ever since Itachi died…"

Kakashi snapped to attention. "Itachi died?" he asked. Iruka nodded.

"Yeah… The boy showed incredible potential, even at such a young age... His father was devastated. It didn't really hit Sasuke too much. He was only a few months old…"

"How did he die?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"The Fox attack. We were told to evacuate the women and children. Itachi and his best friend were underneath the entrance to the Uchiha compound when it collapsed. His mother was with him too… Leaving only Sasuke and his father." Kakashi nodded.

"Is the rest of the Clan okay?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah, they're all fine. Sasuke's father grieved a really long time, and took his grief out on Sasuke. He blamed the boy for most of it, saying that if they hadn't gone back for him, then they'd all still be alive. Sasuke's mother handed him off to a friend after running back to get him. Sasuke's father pushed him harder than he should have. He wanted him to be a prodigy just like Itachi. The boy excelled, but he never excelled fast enough for his father…" Iruka shook his head. "Sasuke's a fantastic student. He has ambition and a fiery personality, but between you and his abusive father, he's become quite shy."

"Me?" Kakashi asked. He was afraid of the answer.

Iruka nodded. "You use him for target practice… You drink a lot, Kakashi, and you come to train him drunk, and you throw your bottles at him. The only reason no one's gotten him out of your care is because Sasuke's father believes that being in your care will toughen him up. I think he needs more guidance than anything, but that's just me…"

Kakashi stared at the table and sighed. He absently took a bite of the food and almost spat it out. It tasted like cardboard. He sighed deeply and shook his head. With a groan, he pushed the food away.

"SENSEI!"

Kakashi jumped to see Naruto running towards him. Sasuke was trailing behind him, running, but not frantically. Kakashi stood up, only to be glomped by his student. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his ramen-obsessed student and gently stroked him. Naruto shook his head and hugged him. Kakashi wasn't much of a hugger, but Naruto was, so he figured he could humor him. Besides, he was happy to see his hyper-active student.

"Kakashi…" Iruka asked. Kakashi watched Naruto turn to look at his other sensei and smiled. "Who is this?"

Naruto's face fell. Kakashi patted him. "Iruka… Meet Uzumaki Naruto…"


	3. Miss Me When I'm Gone

_Author's notes: Hey everyone! Chapter three is here! The introduction of Kabuto and Orochimaru! WHOOT! Enjoy everyone!_

_Chapter 3: Miss Me When I'm Gone_

_Sulfuric Acid… Iodine… Lye…? Why did they bring Lye, again? Isn't Lye used to make some sort of fish? _The white-haired medic shook his head as he stared at the bottle of deadly poison in his hand. He shook his head. What was that called, again? Lutefisk… Ah yes… Some weird cod dish made with the deadly poison, Lye…

The medic sighed deeply. "Kabuto!" A voice yelled. The boy lifted his head at the call. Groaning, he ran out of the spare room and into the small living room. A pale man was standing there, holding a dead fish in his hands. Kabuto shook his head, wrinkling his nose at the putrid smell coming off of it.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked. The man held the fish out to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "I thought I told you NOT to bring the fish!"

Kabuto shook his head. "No… You told me not to bring the _rotten_ fish with us. You said nothing about the fresh fish, Orochimaru. I tried to explain to you that it would go bad, but you didn't listen to me… You _never_ listen to me." He said, but there was a hint of teasing in his voice. Of course, he would never tease the man too much, but the whole fish incident was quite funny. In their hurry to leave for Iwa, Orochimaru had requested Kabuto pack three large fish. Kabuto had tried his best to gently explain that the fish wouldn't survive the three day trek from Oto to Iwa, but Orochimaru had been distracted, hearing something about rotting fish and told the boy not to pack the rotten fish, but to pack the fresh fish. Kabuto had smiled kindly at the man and had agreed to pack the fresh fish.

But now the fish wasn't fresh, and Orochimaru wasn't happy. "Well, if you knew they wouldn't survive, then why did you bring them, Kabuto?" he asked. Kabuto sighed.

"Just trying to listen to your orders, sir," Kabuto answered gently. "Put the fish down, and take a seat… I'm just unpacking the chemicals." Orochimaru sighed and tossed the soiled fish on the counter. Kabuto shook his head. "Sir…? What was the Lye for again?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "We're going to be cooking for the ambassador if all goes well next week…" He muttered. Kabuto nodded and put the Lye on the counter by the fish. "Kabuto, when you're done, I need you to go to the fish market and get some fish, okay?"

Kabuto nodded and went back to the spare room. He had always looked up to the man, considered him a friend, but lately Orochimaru had been so distracted. The Sound was so close forming a treaty with the Rock and having joint ownership of Ishi. It seemed to be all the man thought about nowadays. This meeting was to discuss payments to the shinobi of Ishi and to discuss a treaty with the Sound. They were so close. All they had to do was keep that idiot Iruka quiet during the meeting. But this take over of the Stone and Rock was becoming an obsession with the man.

Orochimaru had pretty much left his old home alone after he escaped the Rock's clutches. But it wouldn't last long. A few years ago he had started the negotiations that brought them to this day… A week before they were going to finish and have control over the village. Kabuto shook his head as he continued rearranging the room and lab. He didn't particularly understand what it was that was so important. He figured the Leaf had suffered enough here. He wasn't as hard as Orochimaru had wanted him to be. He still had a sarcastic edge to him and he could still kill without much feeling, but somewhere deep inside, he wasn't entirely sure he agreed with this kind of hostile take over.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru called. "Go ahead to the market, okay?" Kabuto sighed.

"Yes, sir!" Kabuto answered. He reached into his pouch and pulled out all weapons. In the next week, no weapons were allowed outside of homes unless there was an attack. The Ishi ambassadors would be given a set a weapons to keep in their hotel. He pocketed his wallet and walked out of the room and the small suite they were given.

He walked out into the street and joined the hustle and bustle of the busy Rock Village. He noticed a team of students and a sensei. Shaking his head, he continued, not bothering to watch one of the kids ask if they could go out for ice cream later once their mission was over. _It must be just a simple job… They must be genin._ He noted with a slight hint of a smile.

The market was incredibly crowded. Kabuto was sure it was because today was Friday. Sighing, the boy pushed his way through the massive crowds, trying to find the type of fish he needed. There were some massive ones, but they weren't looking for ones that big.

He was lost in thought when he ran into a broad man in a black cloak. "Pardon me…" The man muttered.

"Watch it…" Kabuto hissed under his breath. The man sighed and picked up a fish, only to put it back. Kabuto shook his head and watched as he moved on, sampling the fish. Kabuto ignored him as he went back to looking for what he needed.

The place smelled… Terribly. Kabuto didn't like it. And finally, at last, he found the right kind of fish. He smiled. "About time… This place reeks of sweaty people and rotting fish…" He groaned as he walked up to the check out for that particular stand. He reached in his pocket, only to find his wallet gone. Frantically, he began searching for it, thinking he might have put it in a different pocket.

"Sir…" The clerk said. "There's a line behind you." Kabuto turned to see long line of people had already formed behind him. Groaning, he searched faster.

"I've misplaced my wallet… Do you think you can hold these fish for me?" He asked hopefully. The man shook his head.

"Sorry, sir, pay or we'll take the fish back."

Kabuto cursed. Orochimaru would kill him for losing his wallet, and for not coming home with the fish needed for the dish. He shook his head. "Very well…" He went to hand the fish back.

"I got it…" someone muttered. Kabuto spun around to see the cloaked man standing behind him. He blinked rapidly as the man paid for the fish. It was pretty expensive, but the man was throwing money down without blinking. Kabuto shook his head, astonished. When he was finished, he handed the fish to Kabuto and kept walking. Kabuto blinked at his gloves. They had the original symbol of Konoha on them. Kabuto cocked his head. No one would be allowed in this country with that symbol.

Kabuto shook his head and looked at his fish. Orochimaru would be angry if he was late, but he could easily say the market was crowded and he couldn't get out as quickly as the man would have liked. Kabuto tore after the cloaked figure. He couldn't believe this man had just paid for his fish… Unless he had stolen the boy's wallet when they bumped. He ran behind the man and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! What was that about?" He asked crossly.

The man shrugged. "I figured you needed help. No big…" The man answered without stopping. Kabuto glared at him. He had been terribly rude to this man when they met.

"You took my wallet, didn't you?" He asked. The man shook his head.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, boy…" He muttered softly. Kabuto shrugged and stared a head of them.

"But, really," he started, "why did you do that?"

"To help you out… So, what's your name?"

"Yakushi Kabuto…" The medic answered. "You?" There was no answer. Kabuto waited, but the man didn't seem to want to answer. "So… You have the original Leaf symbol on your gloves… Why?"

The man sighed and rubbed the metal pieces on his gloves. "Don't worry about it, boy." Kabuto sighed. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to know. "Let's just say I left before it was taken over…"

"Yet you still wear the symbols? They were taken over many years ago."

The man nodded and sighed. "Yeah… I miss them…" He muttered. Kabuto shook his head. This man was a load of help. The two walked in silence for a while. Kabuto wasn't sure what to say. This man, a complete stranger, had paid for his food, and now he claimed to be a remnant of the original Konoha. This wasn't right… It couldn't work like that. Kabuto sighed deeply.

"Will you answer any of my questions?" He asked.

"Only if you ask the right one" was the quiet reply. The man reached up and pulled down his hood. Kabuto looked at the spiky white hair, noting the pony tail behind him. His face looked old and tired. Kabuto was guessing he had to be at least 50 years old, but still strong looking. The man's face was a bit leathery looking, but he still had a strong visage about him. Kabuto had never seen anyone age so gracefully in his life. With Orochimaru's body switching, he wasn't used to seeing an old face because many of their prisoners and villagers died young. He shook his head. They were nearing the hotel that Kabuto was staying at.

"Hey, I have to go drop these off…" He muttered. "Maybe we could go get a drink or some…thing…" He trailed off. The man's eyes were distant in thought. Kabuto cocked his head. "You okay?"

"You work for Orochimaru, don't you?" The man asked. Kabuto nodded. "Be careful, kid…" The man whispered, and then he began walking away. Kabuto sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" he called. The man shook his head and continued. "Who are you? How did you know I work for Orochimaru-sama?"

"I will only answer one of your questions. And even that won't be much help," he said without looking back, but he stopped all the same.

"Alright," Kabuto answered. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Curious as ever, Kabuto…"

"Just answer my question," Kabuto snapped, getting impatient with the man.

The man chuckled softly. "Temper, temper, Kabuto. Just call me Fang, okay?"

Kabuto glared at him. "Fang? That's not a full name! Who are you?"

The man, Fang, smiled and turned to face Kabuto. "I am a citizen of Konoha."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "Konoha is dead…"

Fang laughed gently and weaved hand signs, and before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, his voice rang out clear. "That's what you think…"

* * *

Naruto was staring at the table, eyes glazed over with shock. Kakashi couldn't seem to get more than a few words out of him, and try as he might, he couldn't get the poor boy to eat or drink anything. Iruka and Mizuki had finished explaining the situation to Naruto. Kakashi didn't react quite this badly to it, but Naruto… The boy looked sick to the stomach. Kakashi couldn't really say he blamed him. Naruto had the Fox his entire life, and now he had nothing. Not only that, but this village was Naruto's pride and joy… His whole life, along with returning Sasuke, but now his home was different, his sensei didn't recognize him, and he didn't even exist in this world.

"Hey, Naruto… Come on," Kakashi said. Iruka was looked at the boy with a worried expression, but it wasn't a loving expression like Iruka showed when he was worried about Naruto… It was more indifferent. Kakashi sighed and rubbed Naruto's back gently. Sasuke was quietly eating beside his sensei. Kakashi shook his head. "At least drink something…" Naruto didn't react.

Kakashi leaned back as a loud bell rang out. Iruka sighed. "Alright guys, time to go." he said. Kakashi shook his head.

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shrugged.

"I can take him with me to the Council to apply for citizenship, but until then, you should probably just train him, and blend him in. That bright orange outfit is going to stick out like a sore thumb," Iruka commented, looking at Naruto.

"Come on, Iruka," Mizuki called. Iruka nodded and said good-bye to the group before dashing off to the rest of the proctors.

Kakashi looked at his dazed student. Blend in? "Sasuke!" He called. The boy jumped and turned a timid eye to his sensei.

"Ye…Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked quietly. Kakashi sighed. That was so weird!

"Where do we get Naruto a uniform?"

Sasuke sighed. "They give them out when you apply for citizenship…" He muttered, looking confused. Kakashi was sure this was all difficult for all of them, especially since they were used to a Kakashi that knew what this world was all about.

"Well, until then?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I have an extra uniform at my house, but…"

"But what?"

"My dad is home…"

Kakashi shook his head. "Look, we'll help you get the uniform." he explained gently. Sasuke nodded slowly. Kakashi turned a worried gaze at Naruto. The boy hadn't moved since getting into that position. Kakashi was worried about him. "Naruto…" he muttered gently. The boy blinked slowly and looked at Kakashi with unseeing eyes. "We're leaving now, okay, Naruto…" He rubbed Naruto's back in slow motions. "Come on…"

Naruto nodded slowly and grabbed Kakashi's outstretched hand. Kakashi lifted him to his feet and steadied him a bit. The poor kid was three steps from shock, it seemed. Kakashi let the boy lean on him as they walked, wondering if, back home, that action would be more uncomfortable. However, now it seemed almost second nature. He and Naruto were both in the same boat… both in a world where they didn't belong. Kakashi had never felt so close to his student.

He had dealt with the surprise better than Naruto had, but he understood the boy's terrible shock. Shaking his head, he rubbed Naruto's back as they walked. He hoped Naruto would wake up from this before something happened. But until then, he followed silently behind Sasuke as they entered the Uchiha compound.

Kakashi was shocked to see it flocking with Uchiha. He sighed deeply. Iruka wasn't kidding. The Uchiha clan was still alive and well. Most glared at him as he walked. He returned their glares with a sheepish grin, holding Naruto tighter. Why were they so hostile? "Sasuke?" he whispered. "Why do they act like I did them wrong?"

Sasuke shrugged. Iruka had also explained to his student that Kakashi seemed to have some sort of amnesia. "You don't like the Uchiha clan…" Sasuke explained quietly. Kakashi nodded. That made sense. If Obito had disappeared before he died, then Kakashi would have never learned his lesson and still would have hated the boy, meaning the entire clan would get the hatred as the years went on.

Finally, after many glares, they made it to Sasuke's house. "Alright," Sasuke started. "My dad will be mad if I go in with Naruto-kun, so you can come, sensei, but Naruto will have to stay here." Kakashi nodded. Naruto made no move. Kakashi walked his dazed student over to the side of the house.

"Is this your room, Sasuke?" The boy nodded. Kakashi gently pushed Naruto to a sitting position. "Naruto, we're going to get you a uniform, okay?" Naruto nodded once. "Okay. Stay here." He doubted he had to give the boy that command. Naruto wasn't moving, but Kakashi figured it was more to make sure that Naruto couldn't blame him later, saying that he hadn't told him to stay put.

Sasuke nodded at the two and lead Kakashi to the front of the house. He opened the door quietly. "Dad?" He called.

"Sasuke! What are you doing home? Your blasted sensei didn't send you home crying again, did he?"

Sasuke flinched, but swallowed. "I've never come back crying, Dad," Sasuke muttered. "And no, Kakashi-sensei's with me. I came to pick up my extra uniform."

"Why do you need it, son?"

Sasuke hesitated. Kakashi nodded. "My friend needs to borrow it…"

The man laughed. "You have friends, Sasuke?" He asked. Kakashi stared at the man angrily. _What a jerk!_ He thought bitterly. "And no. Go train. Forget about your friend."

"But… Dad! He needs it!"

"Why?" His dad snapped. Kakashi stepped in front of Sasuke protectively.

"I got this, sensei…" Sasuke whispered. Kakashi nodded and stepped away. "He doesn't have his."

"Let him pay for it, then!" Sasuke's father growled. Sasuke shook his head and walked towards his room. Kakashi followed closely. "Don't you dare Sasuke!" Sasuke ignored him and dragged the uniform out of his closet. "Sasuke! Put that back!" Sasuke shook his head and walked towards the door of his room. His dad blocked his way. "Put it back."

"No, Dad…" Sasuke snapped back. The snap was followed by a loud _smack_ as flesh met flesh. Kakashi winced. "No… Dad…" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth. The father went to attack again, but Kakashi walked over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough!" he growled.

Sasuke's father tore his wrist out of Kakashi's grasp. "You're one to talk. " He snapped. Kakashi didn't move. Sasuke took the dead lock as a chance to get out of the room through the window. Once he was safely out, Kakashi followed after him. The father wasn't happy, but Kakashi didn't care. He and Sasuke walked out of the house silently.

"Is he going to hit you when you get back?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded. "I'm sorry Sasuke…" Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke sighed and bowed his head. "Thank you, sensei…"

_Author's note: Looonnnggg chapter! I fail with Kabuto when he';s like this... I'll get better with him once a few events happen, I promise!_


	4. If You Stand

_Author's note: Dude, I totally missed Wednesday last week, didn't I…? Sorry! Didn't mean to, but a lot's happened this week! And school and stuff. No fun! So yeah, chapter four, ya'll! _

_Chapter Four: If you Stand… _

_Three Days Later_

Two men walked side by side, the Village looming in the distance. One had blonde hair, the other had black. The blonde sighed deeply and threw his hands to the back of his head, smiling. The other boy looked very worried, but the first just looked thrilled.

"Do you know what's going on?" the raven-haired asked. The blonde shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it!" he said ruffling the younger's hair. The boy turned to look at the elder with an annoyed expression.

"This is serious, sensei…" he snapped.

"Serious? Really? I couldn't tell. Calm down, buddy. We'll be fine!" But one look from his partner sobered the elder. He sighed and dropped his hands to his side. "Really, though, I have no idea."

"I have one…" the raven-haired said.

"Hm?"

"Reanimation…" the boy explained. The blonde shook his head.

"Impossible…" he muttered. "If it were reanimation, we wouldn't be able to think and walk around like this. That can't be it. Sorry… Anything else?"

The boy shook his head and then bowed it. The sensei sighed and gently patted him on the shoulder. "I died, right?" he asked.

The blonde nodded slowly. "I've already told you that story…"

"But, I want to really know it happened."

"It happened, buddy… I'm sorry it did, but it did." The other man nodded and sniffled slightly. "No… Please don't do that, okay? Look, you're not twelve anymore… You're 29 years old… The same age Kakashi would be at this point. Listen to me; you have to fit in, okay? You can't start crying anymore, like you used to…"

The man nodded. "Yes sir…" he muttered. The blonde wrapped his arm around his partner's shoulders and pulled him in for a slight hug. "Keep smiling, buddy, we'll be fine! We'll figure this out." The man didn't answer. "Hey… You okay?" They had stopped, and the raven hair was staring at the mountain with the faces. The blonde caught his breath. Instead of the four he remembered, there were only three. "What the…" he muttered. The raven hair started running. "Hey! Where are you going?" the man shouted, chasing after his partner.

"We're gonna figure this out, Minato-sensei!"

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't take him…"

Kakashi turned to glare at Mizuki. "_He_ has a name," he growled softly. Mizuki shrugged and continued speaking with Iruka. Kakashi muttered under his breath and turned to Naruto, who was standing there looking like a little kid getting ready for school. Sasuke's uniform had fit him fine, but after a run in with a washing machine, Naruto's borrowed uniform was a lot smaller.

"If you bring him, you'll have to bring Sasuke," Mizuki was saying. Kakashi tried to ignore him. The white-haired shinobi was attempting to change Iruka's mind about letting Kakashi come. Iruka was standing firm. Kakashi was proud of him.

"So? Sasuke needs to get out, huh?" Iruka asked, smiling. Mizuki shook his head. "Calm down, Mizu, I'll be fine!"

"You've forgotten what happened _last_ time you brought him to the council, didn't you?" Mizuki speculated.

Iruka shrugged. "No, but Kakashi seems to have forgotten," he muttered.

Kakashi spun around. "Mizuki, listen here. If Naruto goes, I go, and since Naruto needs to go, _I_ need to go! Wrap your brain around _that_!"

Mizuki took a step back from Kakashi and shook his head. "Fine, if Kakashi goes, then I go," he growled. Kakashi shrugged.

"Guys, please," Iruka started, but neither one gave any indication that they had heard. Iruka groaned and continued going over his check list as he and Mizuki struck up a conversation about the Chuunin exams.

Kakashi shook his head and turned to Naruto. He gently tugged on the boy's shoulder straps to his backpack and shook his head. Naruto still was very shocked about this. Kakashi had him hanging out at his house until they fixed whatever was going on here, but Naruto had been pretty unresponsive. Even Sasuke couldn't strike up a conversation with the blonde. "Look, Naruto, we're going on a mission, okay? I need you to stay with me, got it?" Naruto nodded slowly. Kakashi was beginning the miss the sound of his voice. Naruto had never been this silent before in his time with Kakashi.

"Sensei?" A hesitant voice muttered from behind Kakashi. The man sighed and turned around to see Sasuke standing there with a pack on his back. "I'm ready."

Kakashi nodded. "Good. You two ready?"

Iruka lifted his head as he checked the last thing on the list. "Got it!" He said with a smile. Kakashi shook his head and looked at the group. Naruto still looked dazed and Kakashi was beginning to worry about his student. But he didn't want to seem too protective of him. He had a reputation to uphold, but that didn't stop him from rubbing Naruto's back comfortingly. He shook his head and turned his back to Naruto.

"Let's go…" he muttered. Mizuki growled angrily and grabbed his own pack and slung it across his shoulder. "Do we _have_ to bring him?" Kakashi asked with a groan.

Iruka sighed. "That's enough, you two. I'm not going to listen to you bicker the entire way."

"You aren't my mother…" Kakashi muttered softly.

"Yeah… We all know what happened to _your_ mother, Kakashi," Mizuki muttered under his breath. Kakashi felt hot rage boil inside of him. Before he even knew what he was doing, he shot forward and grabbed Mizuki's collar and lifted him off the ground a few inches.

"What did you say?" he growled. He wasn't used to this white hot rage that was seeping into him. Mizuki was staring fearfully at him. Kakashi snarled and aimed a punch to the man's stomach. He let go of his collar the second his hand impacted Mizuki's midsection. Mizuki groaned and dropped to his knees, hugging his stomach. Kakashi was on him in seconds, spitting curses. He was aware of Iruka shouting at Kakashi to stop, but he didn't hear any of it as he continued assaulting the man. Each time the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in his ears, he felt the bloodlust rising until he was nearly clawing at Mizuki's skin to make the crimson liquid flow.

Rough hands grabbed him. Kakashi snarled and spun around, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. "What in the world are you doing?" the blonde man shouted. Kakashi took a step back. He looked at Mizuki. Blood was trickling out of his mouth and gushing out of his nose. Kakashi looked at his hands to see them dripping with Mizuki's blood. But that wasn't what was shocking him. What got him was the person standing in front of him.

"Sensei…" he muttered, taking another step back. Minato nodded.

"A sensei that's very disappointed! What in the world were you doing?"

"I'll tell you what he was doing…" Mizuki groaned. Iruka was helping him up. Kakashi bowed his head. "He was trying to kill me."

"Why?" another voice asked. Kakashi jumped and spun around. A black haired Uchiha was staring at him, eyes wide. Kakashi stared blankly at the man. There was no way…

"O…Obito…?" He asked meekly.

"Sensei…?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi jumped to see Naruto and Sasuke staring at him, eyes wide. Well, Sasuke's eyes were wide. Naruto's eyes were dull and tired looking. Kakashi shook his head. The boy hadn't slept much since they got here. He looked at Minato then, but the man was no longer staring at him. His eyes were wide and staring at Naruto. Kakashi saw that Iruka and Mizuki were staring at Minato and Obito was just kind of blinking in confusion at everyone's surprise.

"You know him, sensei?" Obito asked gently, indicating towards Naruto.

Minato shook his head. "N…No, I don't think so…" Kakashi smiled. Well, at least Naruto would be able to meet his father face to face. But one thing still bothered Kakashi beyond all reason, even beyond his teacher and team mate coming back to life. He looked at his hands to see them still standing with blood… Mizuki's blood. He was never so violent with someone, especially not just for a comment about his mother. He shook his head. The rage he had felt. It was unreal… And something he had never felt before. He shook his head and then rubbed his stomach. The Kyuubi… It had been bloodlust that had driven him to such extremes.

He couldn't help but think about Gaara then. The boy, before Naruto got a hold of him, was crazy for blood. He would kill, and his sand would lap it up. Kakashi shivered. Did the Kyuubi have the same effect on him? He felt inside of himself and he heard soft whispers coming from the beast in his head. He shook his head and withdrew out of his mind. The group around him seemed to have recovered slightly. Iruka was asking questions to Obito, who was just shaking his head as answers. Kakashi could see the young man didn't know what was going on any more than the rest of them did. Kakashi still couldn't believe his eyes. The man standing before him was definitely the twelve year old that he had seen die underneath a rock, and the blonde with a few grey hairs around the edges was his sensei that had given his life for his village sixteen years ago.

But…how? Kakashi had no idea how this was possible. They had said that all these people had disappeared years ago. Naruto didn't exist in this world. It seemed only logical that Minato wouldn't be here anymore, but there he was, aged and everything. Kakashi took a deep breath. Minato knew Naruto. He was staring at his son with soft eyes, a fatherly expression Kakashi remembered well with his own father. There was no way he knew for a fact that this boy was his son, but the resemblance was too much to ignore. Kakashi shook his head and walked over to Minato, ignoring Obito for the moment. He didn't want to face the boy again right now.

He put his arm around his sensei's shoulders. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto…" he whispered softly. Minato nodded slowly, but a smile spread across his face.

"He's my son, isn't he?" Minato asked quietly. Kakashi nodded, rubbing his sensei's back. Minato's smile spread and he walked over to Naruto. Kakashi watched, expecting a great reunion. He was disappointed. Naruto reacted by squeaking a soft little noise and backing away. Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto…" he whispered. Naruto turned to look at him. Kakashi didn't know what to say. "Naruto… Meet Minato… The Fourth Hokage and…your father…"

Naruto's face went deathly pale and Kakashi realized too late that he shouldn't have dropped this on him so soon. The boy was still trying to get over the shock of being in this world… This twisted village reality. Naruto backed away. "Naruto-kun…?" Minato whispered, taking a step forward. Naruto shouted and backed up again. Kakashi walked over to his student, but the boy hissed and backed off, looking at his hands. Kakashi shook his head and bowed it. Naruto was scared of him now. Sasuke tried this time and managed to pat Naruto on the shoulder. The boy seemed to calm down slightly and Kakashi nodded his thanks to his other student. None of them could have done that.

After a few minutes, Iruka decided it was his turn to speak up. "Guys… We need to get going. Minato-sama… It is a pleasure to see you again, and… I guess you can come. I'll explain what's going on in the Village while we're walking, okay? Obito, you may come too." Obito nodded, but Minato stared at Naruto with a hurt expression on his face. Kakashi patted his sensei on the back. "Let's go, Minato-sensei." Minato shook his head and followed Kakashi. Obito took his place on the other side of the man. Naruto leaned lightly on Sasuke's shoulder and Mizuki leaned heavily on Iruka.

* * *

Kabuto rubbed his head as he stood over dried and salted fish. The smell was worse than the smell of the fish market. The Rock Council had already decided to go ahead and sign the treaty; they were just waiting for their Stone counterparts, He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Why am I cooking this again?" Kabuto shouted as he placed one dried strip into the cold water and lye solution. "I thought we were supposed to soak it in water, THEN the Lye!" Kabuto shouted.

There was only a grunt in response. "You know why, Kabuto. If we are to take control over Ishi, then we need to get rid of the Kage of Iwa, you know that!" Kabuto shook his head.

"Won't they be suspicious if the man dies right after eating this?" he asked as another strip dropped in the water. He had gloves on, but still, he could feel the chemical start burning through his gloves and to his skin.

"If you prepare wrong the right way, then it won't be quickly. It'll take a while for the chemical to kill him. By the time it does, the fish will be long gone out of his system," Orochimaru explained. The man walked out of his room fumbling with a stubborn bow around his waist. Kabuto stared at the kimono and shook his head. With a sigh, he took off his gloves and walked over to his master.

"Seriously, Orochimaru-baka, one would think you would have figured out how to do this by yourself, huh?" he teased as he spun the man around and went to work tying the belt into a large bow. The man was going to have his final meeting with the council. Kabuto was attempting to loosen him up, since their entire plan rested on this meeting. He smoothed the silk and sighed. "There you go, sir…" he muttered.

Orochimaru sighed and spun around to look in the mirror. "Not bad, Kabuto," he said with a nod. Kabuto shook his head and turned back to his fish. "Kabuto…" Kabuto lifted his head. "If all goes well, then we'll be able to move out of the Sound…" Kabuto shook his head again. He still didn't like this idea. He figured Orochimaru would be satisfied with his home village getting taken over, but it hadn't ended there. Now he wanted power. He wanted the Rock, the Stone, and every other village he could get. Kabuto was realizing swiftly that his master wasn't going to stop. And what would happen when they got everything? What then? Kabuto kept his worries to himself as he replaced his gloves and went back to work. Orochimaru walked up behind the boy to watch him. Kabuto was aware of his presence, but he hadn't been expecting contact. Kabuto yelped and jumped, slamming a sodden hand on Orochimaru's pale hand. Orochimaru screamed as the corrosive chemical contacted his skin. Kabuto spun around, only to see the same pale hand come and back hand him on the face. The boy fell back at the force, spilling his bowl of solution over his body.

He didn't scream, but he felt the burns. He shook his head and looked at Orochimaru, who was panting in anger. "I'm leaving," he growled. Kabuto nodded, wincing at the burning sensation that came from the solution. It was a good thing that the solution wasn't all Lye, or he would have some serious chemical burns, or worse. "Clean up this mess!"

"Yes sir…" Kabuto muttered. He lifted himself off the ground, wincing, but he didn't dare show weakness until the Snake had left the building. He shook his head and went to rub his burning shoulder, but stopped. He felt the burns worsen and yelped before running into the bathroom and starting the water.

He threw off his shirt, forgetting his pants, and jumped into the cold water. He didn't shiver as the water hit him. He pulled out the hair tie that kept his hair in his signature ponytail and allowed his silver hair to fall over his shoulders. He leaned his head on the wall of the shower under the showerhead and let the cold water sooth away his burn. He took a deep breath. The water was cooling his burn, but not his stinging face. He gently put his shaking hand to where he was slapped and sighed.

It didn't happen often. Orochimaru's anger would just flare, leaving the boy on the ground, sometimes bleeding. But this time it hurt worse. The man's temper was getting worse as the stress rose. Their… No, his, entire plan rested on the rest of this week. _He's just stressed… Everything will go back to normal once we have the Village… It'll be okay…_ He thought sadly. Somehow, he doubted it.

He rubbed his burning shoulders and shook his head. Well, that was that, it seemed. He ran his hands through his fallen hair as he turned the water into a hotter temperature. He slowly peeled off the rest of his clothing and gently massaged his head. He sighed deeply and breathed in the steam the swirled around him, trying to calm his own raging nerves. He didn't grab for any soap, but he still felt the burning as the hot water hit his burned shoulders.

After a while, he finally decided it was time to get out and clean up whatever the Lye had done to the counter and floor and get the fish ready for its final soaking. He turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around himself. The steam swirled around the small bathroom, blocking his blurred vision. He didn't even notice. His glasses had fallen off during the hit. He rubbed his swollen face and sighed deeply. He went to his room of the suite and put on a silk robe, not bothering getting fully dressed. He left his hair down too and put on a pair of blue pants to match his navy blue robe. He tied the belt around his waist and sighed deeply.

With a groan, he walked over the kitchen and looked at the mess. The Lye, since it had a base, hadn't done too much to the hard material. He replaced his gloves and carefully cleaned up the large mess. When he was finished, he remade the solution and continued soaking his fish. He looked at the door every few moments, almost afraid of Orochimaru's return. _Everything's changing…_ He thought solemnly. _Is all this…really worth it, Orochimaru-sama?_

_Author's notes: I will make you Kabuto fans before this is all over! Actually guys, I don't even like Kabuto! Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Editor's note: But Kabuto's so cute. How could you not love him? Especially in this story. ^^ P.S. ~ Hi! It's Zeera! Greetings from the co-writer and editor!_


	5. Let my World Close In

_Author's note: AAHH! I've missed update day again! *sob* so, yeah, my sister's watching _Grey's Anatomy _right now, and it's sad… So, let's see how this chapter goes, shall we?_

_Chapter 5: Let my World Close In…_

_Father… _The word echoed in his mind. That was all he heard. He hardly noticed when their group stopped to sleep for the night. He didn't remember falling asleep, or waking up. He didn't eat… He didn't talk. Kakashi tried to get some response out of him, but he ignored it. He just looked around, trying hard to get everything. Minato wouldn't look at him and the other Uchiha kept staring at him after speaking urgently to Kakashi. Everything was falling… Everything was crashing down. His father… Was the Fourth Hokage? Sasuke was _nice_ to him, and Iruka and Mizuki were best friends… But worst of all, Iruka didn't even know who he was.

Naruto was dazed the rest of the journey. He didn't look at anyone, didn't see anything. He blinked when he had to.. He breathed when he had to. But he didn't talk… He didn't eat. Kakashi was worried about him and he knew it, but he couldn't handle this. This was his _life_ that he no longer had! This was his world that he was no longer part of! This was his everything that he didn't belong to anymore! And Kakashi was expecting him to lie down and take it. Konoha had lied to him before… Now he had to lie to it. He wasn't part of his village anymore! His best friend didn't know who he was; his teacher would barely look at him and the man that revealed the biggest secret of his life and tried to kill him and Iruka was now acting all buddy-buddy with the man he tried to kill.

Naruto's life was officially falling apart, and he didn't know how to react.

Finally, though, he was jolted out of his dazed state. He found himself staring at the gates of Iwa. He blinked slowly and looked at Kakashi. The man was talking to the Uchiha. Minato was speaking with Iruka and Mizuki, attempting to figure out what was going on. Sasuke patted Naruto gently. "I've been here before…" he explained. "They're nice if you don't try to disobey them…" Naruto just nodded and followed silently. He didn't know what to think.

His eyes scanned the area. After so long of not paying attention, his mind was trying to take in every detail possible. His eyes flickered and he noticed a black cloaked figure standing on a rooftop. The man nodded at the group and jumped off before disappearing in an alley way. He cocked his head as he stared after the man. He blinked and shrugged, figuring that it meant nothing. Sighing deeply, Naruto turned to watch Kakashi. He had fallen silent, as did Minato and Obito. Iruka and Mizuki were discussing things that they had to bring up, but Naruto couldn't hear them. He probably wouldn't have cared if he could hear. Sasuke was keeping a guiding hand on his shoulder.

Naruto turned to the boy and looked him over. He had scars that he didn't have in the other world.. His eyes were searching, but not full of hatred. They were full of fear. His eyes had dark circles under them and the subtle beauty in his face was still there, but not as a strong, silent type, but a childish frown and fear. Naruto didn't know what to think about this Sasuke. He was a lot nicer and protective of him, but he didn't know what to think. This wasn't the boy he grew up with… This wasn't _his_ Sasuke… He shook his head and gently reached out to pat the boy's shoulder. Sasuke jumped and looked at him, a small smile spreading across his face.

Naruto shook his head and nodded to the boy. They could stick together and get to know each other… And help each other. He nodded. This would… And _could_ work. This was temporary, but maybe he could get on with his life until he went home.

Eventually, the group was met by an escort and lead into the meeting hall. A few leaders were there with two extra chairs. The Tsuchikage looked at Iruka. "You are only allowed to being one escort, Iruka-san," the man said.

Iruka nodded. "I know, sir… But this boy wants to apply for citizenship, so I brought him. Kakashi wouldn't let him go alone, and Mizuki wouldn't let me go alone with Kakashi, and Sasuke couldn't be left alone at the village… And we met Obito and Minato on the way here."

"Obito and Minato, huh? Didn't they disappear before the war ended?" the Tsuchikage asked. Iruka nodded. "What brings you back here, Minato-sama…?"

Minato sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, sir…" he muttered.

"Very well. Iruka-san, Mizuki-san, take a seat. Everyone else, have a seat on the floor." The group nodded. Naruto settled himself between Kakashi and Sasuke. Minato sat on the other side of Kakashi, and Obito sat on the other side of Sasuke. Naruto sighed and leaned on his sensei as the meeting started. Naruto listened for a little while, but the sound of the voices slowly drifted him off to sleep. He had been staying awake at odd hours and such, and was extremely tired. That and he didn't really care for such a boring meeting. He drifted off and finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean, dismissed?" Kakashi was shouting. Obito jumped, staring at his friend. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. "Iruka hasn't even spoken yet! Do you have any idea what you're doing to the village you took over? They're running out of food!"

The Tsuchikage looked at Kakashi. "Jinchuuriki, you are out of line!" he retorted back.

"Don't you _dare_ use that word with me!" Kakashi growled back. "Let Iruka speak!" Naruto moaned softly and opened his eyes. Kakashi gently rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him back into sleep, but Obito knew that it wouldn't work. Not with Kakashi shouting like that.

"Very well, Kakashi," the man spat venomously. "Iruka, speak. You have five minutes."

Iruka nodded and pulled out several note cards. "Well, my first order of business…" He went off. Obito wasn't all too concerned. He was still a twelve-year-old in his head and none of this seemed really interesting. He didn't know if he should be paying attention. Minato and Kakashi were. Naruto was asleep and Sasuke was playing with a kunai. Iruka's five minutes came and went.

"Alright, enough. We'll vote on it next month. Kakashi, you seem to have a student that needs citizenship. He will go through training for the next week and then a test. You, however, must leave the village during that time. Your group can stay in a neighboring town."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, holding Naruto for dear life.

"You cannot interfere with his training. Now, I have a special master for him. As you all know, we have been negotiating with Oto for some time about a treaty. That treaty will be in effect in a day's time. We believe that your student will benefit the entire process by going under a mentor from the Sound."

"No," was all Kakashi said.

"Yes," was the answer.

"I refuse to let Naruto be under a mentor from the Sound. Let me teach him!" Kakashi growled.

"Kakashi, this is how we've always done it. You will obey, or I will just take the boy from you!" the Tsuchikage growled angrily. "This meeting is dismissed!"

Kakashi stood. Naruto moaned and stood up beside his sensei. Obito and Minato also rose. Sasuke shook his head and stood to his feet. "Then let me meet who this person is," Kakashi growled.

The Tsuchikage sighed deeply. "Fine… If that'll satisfy you, you may see who is going to be teaching your student… But you have to promise not to make a big deal out of it like you just did."

"Deal!" Kakashi said, taking his first chance to go with them.

"Very well. Kakashi, Naruto, come with me, the rest of you, go find a hotel in a neighboring town. Now, let's go." Kakashi nodded and gripped Naruto's shoulders. Obito watched the group leave and shook his head slowly. He looked at Minato, who shrugged.

"I don't know, Obito…" He muttered softly. Obito sighed deeply and followed the group out, looking at where Kakashi had disappeared. The man's protection of Naruto was a shock to the Uchiha. Kakashi wasn't like that. Sighing deeply, Obito shook his head. Kakashi had changed. What else had changed? And why were they here in this twisted reality and not in one that he knew he should be in?

* * *

"Kabuto!" a voice yelled. The boy jumped up. He had been sleeping on the couch, trying to catch a few winks. Orochimaru had kept him up most of the night last night going over their plans for the next few weeks, the murder of the Tsuchikage and the silent takeover of Iwa and Ishi. Kabuto had wanting nothing but to sleep the entire time. However, Orochimaru kept him up, saying that they had to hammer this all out _that_ night, despite having gone over everything every night for the past few months. Kabuto was pretty sure all the details were hammered out by now… But if he had mentioned that to Orochimaru, the man would have his head on a silver platter. Kabuto did _not_ want that.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama…?" Kabuto asked, getting up and stretching. He was beyond exhausted.

"You _are_ ready for these next few weeks, aren't you?" the man asked. He was getting ready for another meeting right now and was fumbling with his hair. Kabuto shook his head, but for the first time in a long time, the white-haired medic ignored the fumbling and went about his own business. Things had been stressed between them after the Lye incident a few days ago.

"Yes sir, I am," he answered smoothly before walking over to the fridge. The fish was almost ready to be baked, the poison already inside it. Kabuto shook his head and pulled out a bottle of water, trying to forget everything. He tilted his head back and let the cool water soak his dry and scratchy throat. This was becoming the worst few weeks of his life. He took a last big gulp and replaced the bottle.

His eyes were averted from the bottle, however, when his master entered the room. His hair looked a bit messier than it would have been if Kabuto had done it, but he ignored the fact. Sighing, he watched the man run over the list of things he had to do. Kabuto had his own list. It was longer, harder and dirtier, but he didn't care. As long as his master was happy, he was happy. Or so he thought. "So… Look good?" the man asked.

"Yeah…" Kabuto muttered softly.. He shook his head and seated himself at a table as the Sannin ran back into his room to finish off something that was obviously important. Kabuto looked at him and sighed. This wasn't how he had planned his life going.

His silent daydream was broken off by the sound of knocking on the door. "I'll get it…" he called, though it wasn't needed. Orochimaru would expect Kabuto to get it. He walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's the Tsuchikage," a voice answered. Kabuto opened his mouth to call for Orochimaru, but the man was there at the door. He violently shoved Kabuto out of the way and flung open the door.

"Welcome!" he said with a smile.

"No!" was the answer he got. Kabuto turned to see the Stone's Jinchuuriki standing with the Tsuchikage and a little boy in the Stone's uniform, but he didn't recognize the kid. "I will _not_ leave Naruto in his care! Pick someone else!" Kakashi growled.

"There is no one else. Who else is better for the job than the Sound's own Kage?" Kakashi shook his head. "Too bad… Uzumaki Naruto, I want you to meet Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto!"

Kabuto looked at the terrified-looking kid and waved slightly at him. Naruto jumped back and stared warily at Kabuto. It was almost as if the boy knew what they were up to. But… That was impossible. No one knew what they were up to. Orochimaru must have seen it too because his hungry eyes were staring at the boy. Neither one of them were concerned about Kakashi. That man didn't really care for anyone but himself, so if he didn't like them… That was normal. No… It was the boy with the haunted expression on his face that caught the Oto nin's attention

Kakashi grabbed the Tsuchikage and dragged him a few feet away and out of reach. Naruto was left standing in the doorway. "Well, Kabuto, show him around." Kabuto nodded and walked over to Naruto. The boy hissed and Kabuto jumped back. "What's the matter, kid?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto knew he didn't care, but he was trying to play the nice act to get these people to trust him.

"You only want the village, you vile snake," Naruto hissed and took a step back. Kabuto's blood ran cold. This kid knew that? How? The Sound had been relatively nice to Ishi to make sure that they didn't suspect a thing when the treaty started almost a year ago. This little boy seemed to know their true intentions.

Orochimaru's smile faltered and Kabuto knew this could only end badly. Kakashi came back then. He knelt in front of Naruto and sighed. "You're staying here, okay?" Naruto shook his head. "Naruto, please. I'll be a simple call away, okay? I can be back here in two minutes if I have to. And if either of these two lay a hand on you, I will personally see that they meet the Kyuubi first hand. Okay?" Naruto nodded slowly. The two stared at each other for several seconds. Kakashi went to pull him in for a hug, but stopped and pushed the blonde away. Naruto shook his head and backed away from the man, bowing his head slightly. "You'll be fine," Kakashi said as he stood. "Now cheer up. I have to go find the rest of our group. I'll see you in a week." He turned his gaze to Orochimaru and Kabuto. "And it better _not_ be in the hospital…" he hissed. Kabuto nodded, but Orochimaru just stared at the Jinchuuriki with a cold expression.

Kakashi shook his head and followed the Tsuchikage out of the hotel. Orochimaru waited until they were both gone before whipping his hand out and slapping the boy. Kabuto took a step forward, but stopped. "Watch your tongue boy, or Kakashi won't be seeing you in the hospital, but in a casket!" Naruto flinched and tried to back away, but Orochimaru's hand gripped his arm. He swung the boy around and threw him at Kabuto. "Make sure he's settled. I have a meeting. Once he's settled, take him out to the training fields and see what we're dealing with." Kabuto nodded. He had caught Naruto somewhere in the mini-speech and was now holding the boy in his arms. He noticed that the boy was shaking slightly.

Kabuto waited until Orochimaru had gone and looked at Naruto. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen…" Naruto answered swiftly. Kabuto sighed.

"You're acting a lot younger…" He muttered.

Naruto shrugged. "Kind of shell-shocked, I guess," he answered. Kabuto noticed he had a guarded tone and shook his head.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously.

Naruto sighed. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto… Namikaze Minato's son, dunno who my mom is, future Hokage of apparently the late Konoha, and former Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox," the boy explained. "But all that's gone now… And I don't know what to think."

Kabuto stared blankly at the boy and shook his head. "Here's a hint, Naruto…" he muttered, going to the closet to get the boy some work-out clothes. The uniform he had on looked a little small on him. "Don't tell Orochimaru any of that."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly, Naruto, I don't…" Kabuto answered. He pulled out a white set of clothes. "Here, put these on." He hurled the clothing at the boy. Naruto caught them and nodded. Kabuto turned away to let him change.

"Well, it's true… I don't belong here."

"I can see that," Kabuto muttered.

Naruto snorted. The shock seemed to be wearing off. "Believe what you want, traitor…" Naruto hissed.

Kabuto spun around to glare at the boy. He was halfway dressed. His pants were on and so was the undershirt, but not the top shirt. "Listen, boy! I don't know what your problem is, but if you display that attitude with Orochimaru, he will kill you, okay? And I can't do a thing to save you!"

"Not like you would…" Naruto growled.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't even know me!"

"I do… I knew you in another life! I told you, I don't belong here! You're nothing but a lying traitor… But I guess it's not your fault… You're just a puppet…" The boy finished without much steam left in his voice. Kabuto let his shoulders relax as he stared at the boy.

"Puppet? I am no such thing," he snapped. Naruto shrugged. "You okay?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah," Naruto snapped. He finished getting dressed. Kabuto just watched him.. Puppet… He had never been called that before, but now that the boy mentioned it… He _was_ just a plaything to Orochimaru, something to be tossed about. He looked down at one of his arms. He tugged at the long glove there and shook his head, knowing underneath a large scar showed brightly. He shook his head. No… He wasn't a puppet. He wasn't something that Orochimaru could just get rid of. They were friends and partners. Orochimaru wasn't his master! Was he?

"I'm ready…" Naruto muttered. Kabuto nodded and sighed.

"Alright, let's go…" he said and led the blonde out of the hotel and to the training field. Was Naruto right? In some other realm was he nothing more than a lying traitor? He shook his head. That wasn't possible! It couldn't be possible! Naruto was wrong. He wasn't a puppet, he was a partner, and that was final. But as he looked down on the kid who seemed nothing more than scared, he felt pity for him. Orochimaru would kill him. The boy seemed to know too much about their true intentions. He wasn't going to survive the week. He looked towards where he knew Kakashi would be staying and made a promise to himself that he would protect Naruto from Orochimaru. Not because he cared about the little blonde, but because he knew what would happen to him if he let the boy die… And he wasn't ready to give up his life just yet..

Kabuto nodded. _I'll keep him safe… For my sake. Not his… For mine…_

_Author's note: All done! Took long enough, huh? Sorry guys, school is killing me. School AND work, so yeah! Hope it was worth the wait! I like the next chapter a lot, and hope you do too! ^.^ Alright, well if there is anymore delay with this chapter, it's my editor's fault, not mine! To all the readers, I appreciate you reading. If you are a silent reader, I appreciate you too, but I also like reviews! Those are nice! _

_Editor's note: Oh, sure, blame me! It's not my fault you sent me a blank e-mail! XP_


	6. Don't Try to Fix Me

_Author's note: Hey guys! This is chapter… Six, I think… Well, anyway, yes it is! Hope you enjoy it! Things get a bit twisted from here on out! _

_Chapter Six: Don't Try to Fix Me…_

"Again!"

Kabuto turned to glare at Orochimaru, the turned his gaze back to Naruto. The poor boy was panting hard, leaning against a tree as if he couldn't stand by himself. "I think that's enough for today…" Kabuto muttered. The boy looked terrible. It had been three days since he started with them. Orochimaru hadn't let up. He was keeping him up past midnight and getting him up in the mornings at around three, giving the poor boy no time to sleep off his training…

And training hadn't gone well at all. The first day he had shown no potential at all. His shadow clones looked like a mess and he could barely transform. He muttered some nonsense about being used to having a lot more chakra and went on, trying and trying. He seemed to get the hang of it, however; but he threw chakra around like he had an unlimited source and tired himself out quickly. And when the boy couldn't perform jutsus, Orochimaru made him run. And run that boy did.

Kabuto had watched him struggle through hundreds of laps around the training field. This was after one of those runs. The boy looked pale and exhausted. "I think we should head inside…" Kabuto announced.

Orochimaru laughed lightly. "It's hardly past noon, Kabuto," he commented.

"It's 5:30, sir…" Kabuto muttered lightly.

"Really…?" Kabuto nodded. "Oh… Well, that shouldn't change anything. He can handle it."

"I don't think he can," Kabuto retorted, standing up straight.

"Naruto! Ten laps and then we can go inside!" The boy nodded slowly and pushed himself off of the tree and, wobbling a bit as he did, began his final ten laps. Once he was started, Oro spun around to glare at Kabuto. "You know we can't let up on him!" He snapped.

"And why not?" Kabuto retorted. He hadn't really spoken to the boy, but he didn't seem _that_ bad.

"Because, if he doesn't pass the test, they'll kill him!" Orochimaru snapped back. Kabuto nodded slowly. It was a rule. If you didn't pass the test that qualified you for citizenship, you were killed. People weren't told this little detail when they asked if they could. It was to keep the secrets of the Village out of the wrong hands.

"What do you care?" Kabuto countered, not looking at the man. His eyes watched Naruto as the boy struggled to stay on his feet. _Lap one…_ He thought miserably.

"I don't care if they kill him, but he can_not_ pass that test!"

Kabuto's blood ran cold. "Wait a second! You're trying to make him _fail_ the test?"

Orochimaru nodded. "If we exhaust him in training, then he won't be able to go through the test."

"We?" Kabuto snapped. "There is no '_we_' in this, Orochimaru-sama!" the man turned to glare at him. "I wasn't informed of this plan!"

"Would you have agreed with it if you had been?" the man challenged. Kabuto stayed silent, unwilling to answer the question. Orochimaru nodded as if that was answer enough.

"Look…" Kabuto muttered. "I just don't see why this brat has to be important enough to kill…" He was trying to make up for snapping and shouting. Orochimaru was obviously angry at him for his outburst. He shook his head and sighed deeply. "He's just a kid…"

"Since when have you shown mercy, Kabuto?"

Kabuto shrugged. "I'm just saying that he won't be a problem because he's so young…"

Orochimaru shook his head. "No… He must be gotten rid of because if we don't, then he could convince them of our plans. He mustn't be allowed to live."

Kabuto nodded slowly. "Yes sir…" he muttered softly. He turned to look at Naruto. The boy was walking now, looking positively worn out. Kabuto stepped forward, but stopped as the child passed them, wheezing and trembling.

"Run, Naruto, or you start over!" Orochimaru called.

Naruto lifted a hand in a "thumbs up" and started jogging. Kabuto shook his head as he watched the poor boy. Kabuto's medical training was screaming at him to stop the boy, but he couldn't as Naruto rounded the corner for the start of his third lap. Kabuto's hands twitched as he watched Naruto, blinking softly. He couldn't believe they were doing this, but he also knew that Orochimaru would get his way in the end. He always did. Kabuto leaned against his tree again and kept his eyes trained on Naruto, but unlike his master, his eyes weren't hungry, but almost saddened by Naruto's complete willingness to train with all he had when he obviously had nothing left.

And that nothing ended it all. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees, hurling before his knees even hit the ground. Orochimaru was forgotten then. Kabuto shook his head and ran over to the boy's side. He placed his hand on Naruto and gasped slightly. Naruto was shaking like a leaf in the rain. But as Kabuto felt him, he realized that the young nin wasn't sweating anymore. Kabuto checked his temperature and glared at Orochimaru. "He's entered heat exhaustion! I told you to stop him!" Kabuto gently ran his hand over Naruto's back as the boy emptied what little stomach contents he had. "I'm taking him back…" Kabuto growled softly.

"You will do no such thing, Kabuto. He still has five more laps to complete and he will not go back until all ten laps are complete." Orochimaru answered evenly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kabuto snapped back. "We haven't been feeding him! You're running him on a suicide schedule and you want him to continue even when he can barely stand and he's vomiting all over the field? He needs to sleep!"

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto. "He will finish his laps," he answered evenly. Kabuto sighed deeply.

"Yes, sir…" he muttered softly and gently helped Naruto to his feet. The ex-Jinchuuriki wobbled and fell on Kabuto, who merely pushed him off. "Five more…" he whispered softly to Naruto and shook his head, patting his back. Naruto nodded, his eyes not focusing on anything and slowly started jogging, continuing his run, his legs shaking so much Kabuto didn't know how the boy could even move.

He and Orochimaru stood in silence as they watched Naruto struggle through the last five laps. Kabuto moved forward every time that boy fell, but Oro held him back with a glare, keeping the medic rooted in his spot, shaking his head as he watched Naruto try his best to stay on his feet, bleeding and bruised from skinned knees.

After nearly an hour, Naruto finally finished his last five laps. Kabuto took a step towards him and this time Orochimaru didn't stop him with a glare. Kabuto nodded slowly and walked towards Naruto. He got there in time to catch Naruto as he fell forward, groaning softly. Kabuto shook his head and rubbed Naruto's back, feeling the shaking underneath his own hand. "It's okay…" he whispered. Naruto responded with a soft squeak. Kabuto shook his head. "Can you walk?" He asked gently. Naruto nodded slowly, but as he went to step forward, he fell back against the medic. Kabuto turned his dark gaze to Orochimaru and shook his head as he lifted Naruto off the ground and began carrying him away, well aware of his master's venomous gaze following after him.

Kabuto sighed deeply, the entire way aware that Orochimaru was very angry at him for yelling at him, but how could he not? He shook his head as he laid Naruto on the couch, checking his pulse and temperature. He got a wet rag and put it on his head. "Hey, kid… Can you hear me?" he asked gently. Naruto nodded slightly. Kabuto sighed. "How do you feel?" Naruto opened his mouth and it moved, but no noise came out. "You need water?" Kabuto asked, though he knew Naruto needed it. A nod later and Kabuto was back with a glass of ice water. He lifted Naruto's head and put the water to his lips, allowing small sips to pass through his parched lips, making sure each sip made it down before putting more.

After a few minutes, Kabuto put the water down. "Alright. Feel any better?" he asked. Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes closed and his breathing softened to where it didn't scare Kabuto as much. The medic nodded and gently rubbed Naruto's shoulders. "That's good," he commented slowly, trying to keep his voice calm, but he couldn't help but look at this boy and know that he was fated to die by the end of the week. "Get some rest, okay?" He said gently, laying Naruto back on the couch, rubbing his chest as he did so to help soothe him to sleep.

His eyes flickered to the door when it opened. The Snake Sannin stalked in silently, shutting the door just as noiselessly behind him. Orochimaru didn't ask what Kabuto was making for dinner and Kabuto didn't ask what he wanted. The two merely looked at each other without a sound. Kabuto blinked slowly and shook his head, well aware that his hand was still moving gently over the wounded child's chest. Orochimaru made no noise. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. Kabuto shook his head slowly and watched the man walk into his room of the suite, shutting the door softly behind him. Kabuto merely kept his eyes on the door until he heard a soft grunt and the shower begin running. It was then that he dared look at the boy that was slowly coming between the two friends. His hand had stopped by then and Kabuto just shook his head. "You know, Naruto…" he muttered softly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping figure. "For one so innocent, it seems you have the power to change things that should never have been touched." He nodded and stood up.

It was only around seven, but it seemed that no one wanted to eat, though Kabuto knew Naruto needed to eat. He shook his head and took a deep breath. There was so much that he wanted to say, but didn't know how to go about it. He didn't want years of a friendship to die over something like this, but as he turned to stare at Naruto, he couldn't help but think of the scared boy that they had been given that turned out to be nothing more than a child trying to make it somewhere in this life. Kabuto laughed. A poor child that had gotten stuck in this twisted plot. "Sorry, kid…" Kabuto whispered and turned out the light.

He went to the kitchen and pulled out some lettuce and other salad toppings and swiftly tossed a salad, leaving a note for Orochimaru.

_You may not like him, but try not to make too much noise when you come eat, okay? Sorry I didn't have time to make something better, but I've had a rough day, too. How about I do some real cooking once this whole ordeal is over? Sorry about snapping… Didn't mean to. _

_~Kabuto_

* * *

"Alright, that should do it…" Kabuto muttered, staring down at the bandaged foot. It had been three days since he and Oro had fought and the test was tomorrow. Naruto squeaked in pain when Kabuto tightened the bandage. "You sure you can walk?" Kabuto asked. He had been forbidden from using any sort of healing jutsus on the boy to prevent him from passing the test.

Naruto nodded. "It'll be okay for the test tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked. Kabuto nodded slowly, but he doubted it. It had been a nasty sprain on the jump ropes. Kabuto had watched Naruto, knowing his form was off while he continued to jump. It was only a matter of time before he landed wrong and hit the dirt. Kabuto had to carry him back and by the time they made it back, the ankle was already the size of a softball. "Maybe they'll give me an extension…" Naruto said hopefully, smiling happily. Kabuto nodded slowly again and sighed.

"Maybe…" he answered, though he knew that wouldn't happen. If he wasn't ready, he failed. "You'll be fine. We're just going to keep it elevated and put some ice on it. It'll be ready for the test tomorrow!" He smiled at Naruto, who smiled back, holding back a wince as the ice pack hit his ankle. Kabuto shook his head as Orochimaru walked in. "Hey!" he greeted with a smile, only to have his face fall when he was completely ignored. "I don't think we should train him tomorrow morning. Either he's ready, or he's not…" Orochimaru grunted softly to affirm that he had heard. Kabuto sighed and gently massaged Naruto's leg. Naruto winced slightly at the pressure, but Kabuto didn't stop. They needed to make sure the blood still flowed properly. He kept his eyes downcast. "So… I was wondering what I should cook tonight…" Kabuto muttered. "I know Naruto likes ramen… So I was thinking I could go buy him some ramen… And maybe make some eggs… Or something…" He trailed off when he realized that the Sannin wasn't paying him any heed. Kabuto sighed and looked at Naruto's leg as his hands tenderly tried to massage the pain away. He shook his head.

"Eggs sound good…" Orochimaru commented without looking up from what he was doing. Kabuto nodded. "But not tonight, okay?" Kabuto looked up.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm giving you the night off," Orochimaru said quietly. He held out some cash. "I'll watch the kid tonight." Kabuto lifted an eyebrow at him. "Oh, hush. I'm not going to kill him, Kabuto," the man said. Kabuto shrugged. Orochimaru wasn't one to lie to him. He sighed and finished massaging Naruto's leg.

"Alright… I guess I'm going to go out for a little while. You just get some rest, okay?" he asked. Naruto nodded, already falling into a much needed sleep. "Alright kid. I'll see you later…" He walked over to Orochimaru and grabbed the money. It was a pretty large sum. "What should I do with this?" he asked.

"I don't know. Go get you some food or something. Go out to eat," Orochimaru muttered, still reading. "Just be back by midnight, okay?" Kabuto nodded and shrugged. He walked over to the closet and switched out of his normal Sound garb and into a black button-up shirt with white trim and a pair of black pants with red kanji going down one of the legs. He nodded to Orochimaru and then to Naruto, looking at the boy. He was already fast asleep and Kabuto sighed deeply.

Nodding slowly, the young medic stalked out, keeping his eyes out for something to do. He didn't really know exactly where to go. They had been in Iwa for a while now, but Kabuto wasn't sure where everything was. So, he was left wandering the streets, looking around and stopped at various shops, only to leave empty handed. It had been years since the boy had just gotten a day off from work, and he really didn't know what to do with himself.

Hours went by, and he was still wandering the streets when he found a small restaurant. His stomach growled and he nodded. This was where he would spend his money. He stalked in and smiled at the quaint décor of the building. It was decorated like a small mountain-side ranch that often were around the mountains outside of the major villages and ninja nations. Kabuto seated himself silently and waited to be waited on. He wasn't aware of the other man who walked in shortly after until he sat beside Kabuto at the bar and ordered water.

The medic turned to see the man from the fish market. His cloak had been replaced by now with a black and white kimono. The man didn't say anything. Kabuto stared at him for several seconds and then went to order himself a meal.

"Have the night off?" the man asked. Kabuto nodded. "How's Naruto?"

The boy jumped and stared at Fang. "How did you know about Naruto?"

"I saw the group come in and decided to keep an eye on the brat," Fang explained evenly. Kabuto shook his head. "I haven't been watching, but I knew he was with you, so I decided to ask, calm down. I'm not stalking you."

Kabuto sighed. "You sure about that? You seem to know exactly where I was."

"Chance encounter. One cannot tempt fate too many times, but it seems fate has brought us together once again," Fang muttered softly.

"Do you always talk like that?" Kabuto asked.

"Like what?"

"Like a fortune cookie…" Kabuto answered, shaking his head and sighing deeply. Fang shrugged and took a deep breath. "So, am I going to get a real name from you this time?"

"A name…? 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'" Fang quoted.

Kabuto rolled his eyes. "Must you?" he asked. Fang chuckled softly and nodded.

"If thou wish to know my name, thou must first ask the correct question," Fang responded with a smile.

"Are you a scholar?" Kabuto asked.

"That is not the right question," Fang hinted softly.

"Who are you?" Kabuto snapped, getting impatient with this game.

"Your question is not correct," Fang said with a smile. "But I will give you a hint. I do not exist anymore."

"This isn't a riddle, is it? You're a crazy old man, that's what you are!" Kabuto growled.

"'A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?'" Fang said with a laugh. Kabuto cocked his head.

"I do believe _you_ are the crazy one…" he muttered.

"Then treat it like a riddle, Kabuto," Fang answered.

"Alright, fine… You said you don't exist anymore, and that names are no longer important… And you seem very well educated, though slightly insane… But, since you didn't order any sake or alcohol, I figure you don't drink, so I'm guessing you're acting like this to drive _me_ to drink." Fang nodded slightly. "Okay… So you're not as crazy as you let on?"

"I'll answer that one later," Fang answered with a smile.

"And you _really_ don't like to answer questions…" Kabuto observed. "Alright, Fang, who _were_ you?"

Fang smiled. "There you go!" He said with a wide grin. "Good job!" Kabuto sighed deeply; thrilled that he had gotten this impossible man to answer his question. "My name _was_ Hatake Sakumo," he muttered.

Kabuto started. "The White Fang of the Hidden Leaf? You're kidding me!"

"I kid you not, Kabuto," Sakumo muttered softly.

"But… He's…"

"Dead?" Kabuto nodded. Sakumo laughed slightly. "A lot's about to change, Kabuto… For you, and for this world. This world that should have never been touched… This is a world that should have never existed."

Kabuto cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this world is one that should have been avoided by me, Naruto and several other people you will notice."

"What are you talking about?" Kabuto asked.

"Reanimation… Gone terribly wrong. A technique developed to bring not the body back from the dead, or even the soul… But to literally pluck the person moments before their death and bring them back to the present."

"That's…"

"Impossible?" Sakumo whispered. Kabuto nodded slowly, but somehow, it all made sense. Naruto claimed a lot… Naruto knew Kabuto and Orochimaru. He claimed to have far more chakra than he did, saying that he was used to having such a reserve that only a Jinchuuriki could have. He shook his head and sighed deeply. "Anything's possible, Kabuto-san… Especially in the world of ninja."

Kabuto nodded again, but he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around this. How could this have happened? Did Sakumo know everything? Was he the one that did this? But one question burned him. "The world… That you come from… You and Naruto… What am I like?"

Sakumo chuckled softly. He stood slowly and shook his head. "There are some questions better left unanswered, young one…" he muttered softly. He ran his hand over Kabuto's back.

Kabuto knew Sakumo was trying to save him from the truth, but he also knew the answer. Naruto had called him a lying traitor… A puppet. He had hurt the boy in a previous life, and now he was hurting him here. Guilt jabbed him and he shook his head, shaking slightly at such a realization. This world was a mistake. "How much do you know?" Kabuto asked.

"Not much, I assure you… There is only one that knows all the answers to your questions, and I don't know who. All I know is that with the arrival of us in this world, your entire world will change…"

"This isn't like some prophecy, is it?" Kabuto asked, suddenly very skeptical.

Sakumo shook his head. "Only Murphy's Law at work… And change. Because this will change. Things that should have been left untouched." The man looked at the clock and nodded. "Well, it's almost midnight and I have to get going. I'm sure I'll see you soon, Kabuto." And with that, he paid for his glass and left.

Kabuto stared after him, his head buzzing with questions. He blinked slowly and shook his head. He paid for his meal that he didn't even remember eating and followed after, hurrying to get home before curfew.

He got to the hotel and looked around, happy to find Naruto sleeping peacefully, but not only that, but with an empty cup of instant ramen at his side on the floor. Kabuto sighed. Oro had fed him. That was a good sign. Kabuto turned to look for his master, but figured the man was probably sleeping. He walked into his room to find the man waiting for him in there. "Oh! Good evening, Orochimaru-sama," he said with a smile. He wasn't late.

"Kabuto, I've been faced with a very difficult decision." Orochimaru started quietly. "I'm not sure I can trust you anymore."

Kabuto blinked. "Sir…? Of course you can!" he exclaimed.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, Kabuto… I can't. You know too much. You've always known too much and I've always prepared myself for the worst if it ever came. I have come to the very hard conclusion, but my mind has been made up." Kabuto's breath caught in his throat. He could barely hear anything over the roar of blood in his ears. "Don't try to run Kabuto…" Orochimaru muttered. "Because you know I will find you." Kabuto tried to swallow, but a lump in his throat prevented him from doing so.

"Please, Orochimaru-sama…" he whispered, but the man wasn't listening.

"And if you run, Kabuto, and I find you, then you will be brought back here and I will torture you for punishment…" Kabuto nodded slowly. He was shaking worst than Naruto had been, trying to breathe, but breath would not come to him. He took a step back. Orochimaru walked over to him and grabbed his jaw. Kabuto squeaked, but didn't struggle. There was no point. "Tomorrow, Kabuto… After Naruto's test, you die with him…"

_Author's note: Dun dun ddduuuunnnn! Poor Kabuto! Oh well! And that chapter was REALLY long… Sorry about that! Didn't mean to do that, but that's okay! Hope it cleared things up for you... A little bit, at least. And to all you Kakashi fans that read that entire chapter just waiting for Kakashi to show up, sorry about that! I promise he will be back next week! ^.^_

_Editor's note: No Kakashi? Sob. T_T Just kidding. ^^ Poor Kabuto…_


	7. Pressing On

_Author's note: Hey guys! This is chapter seven! This is where the fun begins!_

_Chapter Seven: Pressing on…_

Kakashi stared blankly at the wall of the hotel room. He had no idea what they were doing to Naruto. He had gotten no call that his student had been injured or killed during the week, but Iruka also said that they probably wouldn't contact him until after the test was supposed to be given, making Kakashi _very_ apprehensive about the whole thing.

"You look like a wreck, Kakashi-san…" Iruka muttered. Kakashi jumped and looked at the chuunin. Sighing deeply and leaned back on the bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"Thanks Iruka…" he muttered softly.

Iruka laughed softly and lay on the bed beside him. "You're so weird, Kakashi."

"I'm not the one who voluntarily lay beside another guy on the bed," Kakashi muttered softly. Iruka growled and shoved him off the bed. Kakashi landed with a loud "oof" and turned to glare at the chuunin. "What was that for?" Kakashi snapped.

"You read too much, Kakashi," Iruka commented. "Besides, this is _my_ bed, not yours."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "I'm just worried about him…"

"Well stop worrying and get yourself cleaned up, Kakashi, we're leaving soon," Mizuki snapped from the bathroom. Kakashi rolled his eyes again and stood up. Mizuki had been pretty sour the entire time they were here. He would glare at Kakashi as much as he could and Kakashi would glare back. Iruka had been forced to keep the peace, usually instructing Kakashi to go train Sasuke or something. Kakashi hadn't liked the way Iruka was acting like his mother. Did he always act like that? He didn't know. The man seemed to want to take care of Kakashi.

Minato and Obito were in a separate room than the three proctors. Kakashi had wanted to stay with them, but the council had told him to stay with Iruka, Mizuki, and Sasuke. They seemed to know that their Jinchuuriki would probably need the baby-sitter that was Iruka.

Kakashi shook his head as Sasuke walked into the room. "We…should probably leave…" the boy muttered. Kakashi nodded and Iruka sighed. Mizuki walked out of the bathroom and stared at the boy. Kakashi expected Sasuke to shy away from the glance, but Sasuke held it steady and Mizuki smiled, coming over to ruffle the boy's hair. _It works, I guess… Two traitors… _Kakashi thought grimly. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he muttered softly.

Iruka nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure you really want to see how Naruto faired in training. Why are you so cautious around Orochimaru?"

Kakashi shook his head. He didn't feel like explaining Orochimaru's involvement in most of Kakashi's problems. He already believed that the world he was from was another life that he would never return to. He sighed and followed Iruka out. Mizuki followed closely behind the Jinchuuriki and Sasuke scrambled to stand beside his sensei. Obito and Minato were already waiting in the hallway. Kakashi picked up his step to walk beside Minato while Sasuke slowed his to stay with Obito.

"You think he's okay?" Minato asked quietly. Kakashi didn't want to tell his teacher exactly what Orochimaru was like in the original realm. He didn't want to scare his teacher. That and he wanted to give Minato hope that he would see his son again and have a chance to get to know him.

"I'm sure he's fine, sensei…" Kakashi answered. He took a deep breath and looked around as they started walking. He wanted to get there as quickly as possible, but Naruto wasn't going anywhere. He patted his sensei on the shoulder and tried to give him a smile, though he knew Minato couldn't see it.

Minato seemed to feel it, though, because he returned the smile with his own large grin. Kakashi rubbed the man's shoulder and let his hand drop. Minato and Naruto would get along great once they got to know each other. They were both crazy, ramen-obsessed freaks that didn't know when to give up. It was enough to build a relationship on. Kakashi was sure of that. He nodded at Minato and followed Iruka and Mizuki silently, listening to Sasuke and Obito talking to one another.

It took about an hour to reach the Rock at the rate they were walking. Kakashi was nervous enough without the agonizingly slow pace. By the time they made it to the training field, his hand was twitching slightly. The entire field had been transformed into a large obstacle course. A half-mile course with different challenges and obstacles, but there was a jutsu and aiming test before he ran the course. Kakashi looked at it and nodded. Naruto was an idiot, but he figured he would be able to do it with little to no problem.

"Bring the contender!" A voice shouted from the observation platform. Kakashi looked around until he saw his student. He started at the sight. Naruto was pale, shaking on his feet, had dropped at least ten pounds and was limping. Kabuto lead him silently, walking about five feet behind Orochimaru, muttering something to Naruto. The boy looked to be in a lot of pain, his face twisted in a grimace of pain with every step. Kakashi stood up to go to him, but Iruka grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"You can't see him before the test. Only his trainers can have contact with him."

"What in the world are the rules for this thing? Look at him!"

Iruka sighed. "It's okay. I'm sure he'll do fine."

"No, he won't! Look at him, Iruka! He can barely stand!"

Iruka patted his partner softly. "I'm sure he'll do fine… For his sake, he better do fine."

"What do you mean, Iruka?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "Those who don't pass the test are killed…"

"What?"

"If you don't pass the test, you are dismissed from the village and you are assassinated as you leave…" Iruka explained.

"Why?"

"To keep our secrets out of the hands of other villages. Shame, really… I've seen so many good men and women die because they didn't pass the test."

Kakashi shook his head and stared out at his limping student. Orochimaru had taken over at his side and Kabuto seemed to be talking at a man with a white cloak on. Kakashi cocked his head. Kabuto seemed jumpy and was looking back at Orochimaru every few seconds. The man he was talking to kept nodding slowly. The man patted Kabuto on the shoulder and stalked away before Orochimaru came over to the boy. Naruto was leaning against a tree now, already panting. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to sprint to his side, but he stayed where he was while Naruto was lead to the center of the field. The first test was basic jutsu, which he passed pretty well.

Kakashi held his breath during the accuracy segment, but Naruto kept his focus, keeping his bad foot off the ground and eyes on his target. Kakashi nodded. He turned to look at Orochimaru. The man didn't look happy at all. Was he expecting Naruto to fail? Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man and shook his head. There wasn't really a point behind any of this, was there? Kakashi turned his gaze to the white-cloaked man. He was sitting there, keeping his eyes on the exam, but Kakashi could tell his mind was somewhere else. He shook his head and turned back to Naruto. The boy was limping over to the starting line. Kakashi held his breath again. The boy's face was twisted in pain. "You can do it…" he whispered softly.

"Begin!" a loud voice shouted. Naruto jump and propelled himself forward. Kakashi winced every time the boy's bad ankle slammed on the ground. Naruto did everything, sweating pouring down his face and his eyes streaming tears. Kakashi crossed his fingers.

"Go, Naruto…" he muttered. The boy stopped halfway down the final leg of track, he was panting hard, but wasn't leaning on his knees. Kakashi stood up almost in perfect time with Orochimaru. "Come on…" Kakashi hissed. Orochimaru wasn't looking at the boy, but at the time clock. It was ticking. "MOVE!" Kakashi screamed. Naruto jumped to look at Kakashi. The man nodded. Naruto nodded and started up again, clenching his teeth against the pain. Kakashi held his breath again as his student ran, stumbling with every step, until finally, he fell forward. "Naruto!" Kakashi screamed, but the boy didn't stop. He landed on his hands, lifted his injured leg and started running on three legs. Kakashi let loose a loud whoop. Iruka was laughing beside him and gently pulled him to sit down.

The boy crossed the finish line with less than a second left on the clock. Kakashi was the first on his feet, running towards Naruto without regards towards anyone else. He made it to his student in time to catch him as he dropped. Kakashi gently lowered him to the ground and knelt beside him, the boy's head in his lap. "Did I make it?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah… You did…" he whispered, rubbing his student fondly. Kakashi stood with Naruto in his arms as Orochimaru and the Tsuchikage came jogging over.

"That was astounding!" the Tsuchikage exclaimed.

Orochimaru turned a shocked face to the man. "What do you mean?"

"With his injuries, he still managed to complete the course in time! I've never seen such an amazing feat! Welcome to Ishi, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto gave the man a thumbs-up and dropped his hand in exhaustion. "Take him home, Kakashi."

"With pleasure…" Kakashi growled. Orochimaru turned.

"Kabuto! We're leaving!"

Kabuto jumped and stared at his master, eyes wide. The man with the white cloak was gone by that point. Kakashi watched the two leave and sighed deeply before turning to his student. Naruto had curled the best he could in his sensei's arms and was already fast asleep. Kakashi smiled softly as Minato, Obito and the rest of the group came to congratulate the sleeping boy. Kakashi looked at Minato and offered his son to him. Minato shook his head. "Let him sleep. I'll speak with him later." Kakashi nodded.

"Well… We have a long journey ahead of us… We should probably get going…" Iruka muttered.

"I agree," Mizuki said. Sasuke nodded. "Well, let's get going then…"

Kakashi followed slightly behind the group, watching them as he followed them. He looked back several times, feeling as if he were being followed, but every time he turned around, he didn't see anything. Until he finally caught the white cloaked man stalking him. "What do you want?" Kakashi asked cautiously. The man backed away.

"Kakashi…" he breathed. Kakashi jumped back.

"Who are you?" he asked. The voice… The way the man said his name. It sounded so familiar, but yet, so foreign. Kakashi cocked his head. The man backed away a few more steps. "Take off your hood," Kakashi instructed. The man whimpered and shook his head. "Do it!" Kakashi growled, reaching for a kunai. The man jumped when the silver point faced him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. The hood went down then, and with it came the kunai. "Dad…?" Kakashi whispered, his voice cracking into a squeak with the word.

Sakumo nodded. Kakashi wanted to run to him. He had so many questions for him, but he was also holding Naruto, who he had managed to hold with one arm, but now he could not. He huggled Naruto closer to him, feeling the boy's labored breathing. Sakumo smiled at the blonde boy in his son's arms, nodding understandingly. "You're the father, aren't you?" He asked softly.

Kakashi jumped and looked at Naruto. It was an honest mistake for his dad to make. "No, Dad, I'm not…" he muttered. The understanding faded out of Sakumo's eyes.

"Stepfather, then?" Sakumo asked quietly.

Kakashi laughed slightly and shook his head. "Just the sensei, Dad… And he's just my student," Kakashi muttered.

"Oh… I have mistaken then, Kakashi…" Sakumo replied, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"No… It's quite alright." Kakashi smiled at his father and Sakumo smiled back. Kakashi was aware of how calmly he was taking this. He felt as if he hadn't lost him all those years, but he knew he had. It was strange how easily he was accepting that his father was standing there, accusing him of having a child, but it felt only natural. Kakashi only chuckled slightly at the turn of events.

A loud bell tower struck noon. "Kabuto!" Sakumo gasped suddenly. "I'm sorry, Kakashi!" Sakumo turned and started running. "Keep going! I'll meet you outside the village!" Sakumo shouted behind him.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi shouted after his father.

"I forgot! I have a life to save!

* * *

Kabuto stared at Orochimaru. He was on his knees in the living room of the suite. "Please…" he whispered. He had already been beaten to an extent. His shirt was off and his head raised slightly to reveal his neck. Orochimaru stood over him with a sword angled at the base of his neck where the shoulders met. Every muscle in Kabuto's body screamed for him to run, but he knew the punishment would only get worse if he did… And he didn't even know exactly what he had done wrong.

"Silence, Kabuto! For years, you and I have been partners. Some could even say we have been friends… But this week, it has become apparent where your loyalties lie… With Ishi."

"No!" Kabuto defended hotly. "That's not true and you know it, Orochimaru-sama! My loyalties lie with you! Please! You have to believe me!"

"SILENCE!" Orochimaru screamed and the sword plunged. Kabuto winced, but the sword never hit flesh. He opened his eyes and saw a white-haired man standing there, his hand impaled, but he had stopped the blade from killing Kabuto.

"Sakumo-sama…" Kabuto muttered. Sakumo nodded and jumped back, aiming a round kick at Orochimaru. The man snarled and grabbed the man's leg, swung him around and hurled him at the wall. Sakumo snarled and twisted like a cat in the air, coming to a halt after a skid of a few feet on all fours. He lifted his head and his arm with a snarl, snatching his sword from its sheath in one swift movement. He glared at Orochimaru, who glared equally back at him.

"You want to play, pup?" Orochimaru hissed.

"The Snake cannot hope to win against the Wolf!" Sakumo snarled back.

"One cannot forget, the Snake only needs a single bite, and he can bring down armies," Orochimaru spat back.

"Show me!" Sakumo challenged and lunged at the man, growling as he did so. Kabuto was out of the line of fire by that point, not wanting to get caught in between the fighting elders. Orochimaru easily side stepped Sakumo's frontal attack, but the White Fang wasn't fazed. He howled angrily and spun around in his assault, aiming his weapon at Orochimaru's midsection, the white glow coming off slicing the man's cloak. A trickle of blood started then. Kabuto's first reaction was to run to his master's side, but he didn't dare move. This was deadly, and in his state, he'd only get in the way.

Orochimaru stared at the wound, a dangerous hiss escaping his lips. Sakumo turned to face his opponent. Orochimaru bit into his thumb and the hand signs flew. Sakumo was quick on the draw as well and the room exploded in a mass of smoke. When it cleared, there they were, Snake vs. Wolf, with all their little minions beside them. Sakumo barked something, and the dogs nodded, obviously undeterred by their dead master's return. "Scatter!" Sakumo snapped and the dogs lunged at the withering mass of snakes. Sakumo followed, ignoring the beasts that fought at his feet. Kabuto couldn't understand why Sakumo was fighting so hard for him, but the movements between Orochimaru and the White Fang were blurs. Kabuto could only hope to keep up.

That is, until Oro gained the upper hand. A non-lethal snake wrapped itself around Sakumo's leg and delivered a bite, taking the man's focus away from the fight long enough for Orochimaru to deliver a sucker punch to the face. Kabuto nodded. He was healed enough to get involved. "Let's go!" he growled and lunged into the fray; not to fight, but to save. He grabbed Sakumo, who was gushing blood from his nose and fled towards the door. He heard the dogs running beside him and nodded. Once out, Sakumo nodded and jumped out of Kabuto's arms. He landed and took a few seconds to make sure all his dogs were okay. Kabuto didn't look back. He couldn't. If he did, he would stay, and he knew it.

He felt a presence beside him and turned to see Sakumo keeping pace with him. "You fought well…" Kabuto muttered.

"And Orochimaru fights dirty," Sakumo snapped back. "Thanks for the help, though. You really saved my neck back there."

"I'm sure you would have gotten out of there just fine without me," Kabuto answered softly. Sakumo nodded and turned to look behind them.

"Company!" he growled and picked up his pace. Kabuto did the same to keep up with his rescuer. Sakumo didn't make any more conversation after that, either too tired or too frightened to. Kabuto didn't blame him. Despite his strong face, he was terrified. Orochimaru could tear him apart, and they both knew it. He didn't look back when he heard the hissing get louder, or even when he felt hands lift him up. All he was aware of was the running. Sakumo was fleeing at his top speed. Kabuto clung on for dear life.

When they reached the gates, Sakumo didn't stop as they passed the group of Ishi-nin. He just continued running. Kabuto rolled out of his arms them, dropping into a crouch so Sakumo could clear him with a leap. Kabuto was quick to follow Sakumo, chasing after him as if his life depended on it. "Dad?" Kakashi shouted. "What's going on?"

"RUN!" was all the man said. Kabuto dared to look back then. They were being chased, but not just by Orochimaru, but by the Ishi group as well. Kakashi caught up panting.

"What's happening?" Kakashi demanded. "And why do you have him with you?"

"I'll explain later!" Sakumo snapped and Kakashi fell silent, falling into what looked like a familiar formation with the dogs. The dogs flanked the entire group, snarling and snapping while the rest of the Ishi nin ran after them, just as confused as Kakashi was. Sakumo didn't look back. His eyes were forward. Kabuto was having trouble keeping pace with the man and fell back to the center of the group. Minato placed a hand on the former Sound medic and Obito flanked him of the other side. Iruka was taking up the rear, with Mizuki only a foot or two ahead of him so he could lunge after anyone daring to attack his friend. Sasuke fell into place beside Kakashi while the ninken took up both sides, leaving Iruka exposed in the back. All except for one. A dog with glasses on his face ran beside Sakumo, tongue lolling out of his mouth happily, as if the return of his master was the best thing that could have happened.

Sakumo dropped his hand and placed it fondly on the dog's head. "Welcome back, Sakumo-kun…" the dog whispered.

Sakumo laughed softly. Kabuto was shocked how swiftly the man's mood changed. He looked back, but Orochimaru had given up the chase. He knew that the man had to keep a visage up and chasing his subordinate and his new allies out of the village with the intent to kill them would definitely NOT look good on the man's reputation he was trying to keep up. Kabuto nodded. He was glad his master at least knew how to keep an illusion up.

Kabuto turned his eye to Kakashi. The younger Hatake was staring at his elder, eyes wide with happiness and confusion. Kabuto shook his head. Kakashi looked as if he had so many questions to ask. Kabuto couldn't blame him. After years of thinking his father was dead, here he was taking charge like the great shinobi he must have been in life. The cloak he had on had caught the wind during their run and was flying behind him. Kabuto wondered if this is how Kakashi always saw his father in his mind. He guessed he would never know, but in the wind he heard a soft voice speak to the dog.

"Glad to be back, Akino…"

_Author's note: YAY! I love Sakumo! He's so amazing! Alright, con this weekend, so expect delays for the next chapter! I'll try not to get too far behind! ^.^ I promise!_

_Editor's note: Sakumo is cool, but Kakashi's better. X3_


	8. Not Done Yet

_Author's note: Hey guys! The con was awesome, but I finally decided it was time to continue with my story! Sound good?_

_Chapter Eight: Not Done Yet…_

Sakumo stared blankly at the night sky, sitting in the window. Behind him he heard his son talking quietly to Iruka about a sort of party thing. Tomorrow they marched off to war with the Sand. They hoped that it would be a surprise attack, but Iruka had his doubts. In Kakashi's lap was Naruto, sleeping soundly, twitching every once in a while. Kakashi kept his hand moving in soothing strokes on the boy's arm as he slept. Minato was sitting near the window with his back to the wall and Obito's head in his lap as he gently stroked his student's dark hair. Sasuke went home once they got back, but Kakashi had made sure he was settled before leaving. Iruka hadn't let the group out of his sight.

Kabuto was sitting in a chair in front of Kakashi and Iruka, staring at the two. He was jumpy. Sakumo could feel his nervousness from where he sat. The boy hadn't spoken once. Kakashi wasn't pleased that they had taken in the wayward puppet, but hadn't sent him back to Iwa to his death. Kabuto was eternally grateful to the group for letting him stay.

Naruto's ankle was still swollen. Kabuto had said that his medical expertise wouldn't heal it now, but Sakumo guessed he still felt loyal to Orochimaru and wouldn't heal the boy's leg out of respect to one of his final orders from the man. Sakumo had a hard time respecting that little detail, but hadn't said a word about it. It was Kabuto's choice and his alone.

"So, you guys have a party before a war?" Kakashi asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up Naruto.

"Yeah…"

"War isn't something to celebrate, Iruka…" Kakashi explained softly. Iruka gave no answer. Sakumo shook his head slowly. "But I'll come if I'm invited…" Kakashi muttered quietly.

"Of course you're invited, Kakashi!"

"Don't drink," Sakumo muttered. Kakashi walked over to him and shoved him.

"Since when have I drunk?" Kakashi said happily. Sakumo didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He didn't know his son well enough to answer, so he stayed silent. Kakashi must have realized this. He wrapped his arms around Sakumo's shoulders and placed his chin on his shoulder. "Sorry, Dad!" he said.

Sakumo laughed lightly and shoved Kakashi off. "One would think you were seven again!" he teased. He turned to see that Kakashi had left Naruto on the couch. The boy was awake by now, blinking in soft confusion. Sakumo offered a gentle wave that was returned with a smile. Naruto curled up on the couch again and was out like a light.

"You should take him," Iruka commented, staring at the young Uzumaki boy.

"I don't agree…" Minato answered before Kakashi could even utter a word. "He looks exhausted to me, and if they plan on making him march tomorrow, I think he needs his rest."

"It would be good for him," Iruka countered softly. "He needs to get to know the villagers. Bring Kabuto-san."

Kabuto stiffened at the mention of his name. "Well… We _did_ give the boy the responsibility of taking care of Naruto to see if he can be trusted…" Sakumo commented thoughtfully. "I guess it would be good for both of them."

"You're coming too, Dad… Right?" Kakashi asked. Sakumo chuckled and shook his head.

"Naw… I don't do social outings, Kakashi," Sakumo replied with a smile. "But have fun!"

"Don't keep Naruto out too late!" Minato reminded Kakashi.

"You're not coming either, sensei?" Kakashi asked. Minato shook his head. "Aw, you guys are no fun," Kakashi commented quietly. Iruka laughed and put his arm around Kakashi.

"Well, we should get going, then."

Kakashi nodded and walked over to Naruto. "Hey… We're going somewhere and they want you to come…" he muttered as he shook the boy awake. Naruto groaned and rolled over. "No, Naruto. We're leaving." Naruto muttered something in his sleep and Kakashi shook his head. "I'm sure there will be some ramen there. Now come on!" Naruto was instantly up, keeping weight off of his bad foot. Kabuto stood up and went to the boy's side.

Sakumo smiled as he watched the group leave, shaking his head. "They should be fine, Minato."

"Naruto's going to get drunk…" Minato answered as he laid his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

"That's a morbid assumption," Sakumo responded as he leaned against the window so he could watch the sky.

"I'm just saying…" Minato retorted sleepily. Sakumo only laughed and continued to stare at the night sky.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the moon as he was lead silently through the village. Iruka was talking to Kakashi, explaining why they had such a party. Naruto listened with half an ear as he limped at Kabuto's side. The medic was tense and tired-looking. Maybe he should go back. Naruto didn't need a babysitter. And personally, Naruto didn't want to go to this thing all that much, but Kakashi insisted on it and he really wanted to make his sensei happy so that Kakashi wouldn't forget about him now that he had everything he had lost in his life here.

Naruto continued limping as they went. He really didn't know what to think about this world or what was happening in it. Half of him just wanted to go home and forget about these people and this place. This wasn't _their_ home, it was someone else's. Ishi wasn't their village.

The boy turned his blue eyes towards Kakashi's home where Sakumo, Minato and Obito were. He didn't know them very well. Obito seemed okay. Sakumo was nice enough… But there was someone else in there that he didn't really understand. He took a deep breath. Minato… His father. The man that had given him his life… And his Fox. The Fourth Hokage… The man that he had totally destroyed when he was vandalizing the faces… He shook his head and his whole body shivered. A hand lay on his shoulder and the boy jumped to see Kabuto was looking down at him with a warm smile. Naruto returned his own sheepish grin.

"Something wrong, kid?" Kabuto asked quietly. Naruto shook his head and turned away. He knew Kakashi was angry about him befriending Kabuto, but Kakashi wasn't about to hate Naruto for befriending the boy. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with this Kabuto. This one was nice and kind. He had a kind smile and a shy personality. Naruto didn't know how much more different this Kabuto's life had been, but obviously it was a different person they were dealing with. He took a deep breath.

Kabuto smiled down at him like an older brother would his younger sibling and pulled Naruto in closer, rubbing his arm. Naruto leaned on Kabuto and shook his head slowly. When he first met Kabuto, he had liked the boy… But things had happened… And his heart had been dissected… And Kabuto could no longer be trusted. But this… This was a different Kabuto. This Kabuto wasn't evil. He was kind… And lost. Just like Naruto. The boy leaned more heavily on Kabuto and yawned slightly. Kabuto chuckled. "You sure there's nothing wrong, Naruto?" he asked tenderly.

Naruto nodded slowly. "I just want to go home…" he whispered. Kabuto nodded slightly and turned to look ahead of them. Naruto knew that they boy didn't fully believe that Naruto was from another dimension. Naruto could hardly believe it himself, and he _knew_ it was true. He shook his head and bowed it. "Kabuto…" he muttered.

"Hmm?" Kabuto asked, turning again to look at the blonde. Naruto shook his head. "Talk to me, Naruto…" he muttered. "Please?" Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Maybe I shouldn't…"

"It's about Kakashi, isn't it?" Kabuto asked gently. Naruto nodded slowly. The medic let loose a soft hiss of annoyance.

"He's not bad, Kabuto-kun…" Naruto defended delicately. Kabuto shook his head. Naruto sighed. He understood. Kabuto had befriended Naruto and had been kicked out of his home and his life had been threatened because of that and now Naruto was too afraid of making Kakashi angry to even speak to Kabuto. The boy had given up almost everything for a small blonde that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and now they couldn't even be friends because of an over-protective Jinchuuriki. Naruto leaned on Kabuto a little more and took a deep breath. "I just want to go home…" Naruto repeated.

Kabuto nodded. "And Kakashi's not working as hard as you thought he would to get you there?" Kabuto guessed. Naruto nodded. "I'm sure he's trying it, but Naruto… You have to understand that he has nothing to go by here. No one's ever done this before. It's entirely new. Maybe you're not giving him enough credit…" Kabuto assured, trying to make the little blonde feel better. Naruto didn't listen. He just kept his head straight and his eyes forward. "Naruto… Are you scared?" Kabuto asked quietly.

Naruto jumped and didn't answer at first. The question rang in his mind and his eyes flickered around, trying to find the right answer for that question. Was he scared? He didn't know. He really didn't. As far as he knew, being scared didn't get you anywhere. He tried not to be frightened, but this whole thing was entirely new to him. He had people trying to kill him all the time, but never in secret. Sasuke had told him he was going to kill him and he knew the Akatsuki wanted to kill him, so what was the problem? He shook his head as another shiver ran up his spine. Was he scared? Kabuto rubbed his arm and Naruto tried to focus on that. "Yes…" he answered softly, almost inaudibly. Kabuto gripped him tighter. "Yes I am…"

* * *

Kakashi walked by Iruka, totally oblivious to what was happening behind him. He didn't trust Kabuto, but he also knew the boy would be stupid to try and hurt Naruto at this time, so he didn't bother himself with it too much. He sighed deeply at Iruka's explanation of this little party. Kakashi had, at first, thought it was almost barbaric to have such a get-together for a war, but as Iruka explained, Kakashi began to think of it as a dismal sort of thing.

As Iruka put it, it was a good-bye party, because there would be people there who wouldn't be alive by the end of the next day. It was a very morbid get-together, but Iruka promised that by the atmosphere, one couldn't even tell that there was a darker, more serious motive behind their little party.

It was one of the few things Iwa let them do without guards. They didn't care what happened at that party as long as their shinobi were ready to fight afterward. Kakashi figured that was why they were so excited to do this. It was their only real free time. "So… What time does this usually end?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka shrugged. "It can go all night, but most of us aren't that stupid. If we mess up too badly on the battlefield, then we get in a lot of trouble around here. I usually leave around midnight," Iruka explained. Kakashi just nodded, not fully understanding the strange ritual but deciding to be a part of it. He still didn't look at Naruto and Kabuto. He just called back a warning that Naruto had better be taken care of while they were in there. Kabuto only muttered a soft reply that Kakashi didn't catch and didn't deem important enough to ask him to repeat himself.

They entered the large mess hall and already there was music blaring. Kakashi winced at the loud music. He watched several of the nin he had known most of his life dance to the beat and a smile spread across his lips. He had never seen them loosen up so much and the thought that these people could actually be happy made him smile; until he remembered the real meaning behind this little party. He wondered how many of these ninja had that same thought running through their minds. He wondered if their own thoughts were tainted by the war the next day. He couldn't tell by looking at them, or in their body language. They all seemed so happy. Kakashi sighed deeply and looked at Iruka.

"Bar's that way… But don't get too drunk. I'm going to go find Hiruzen." And with that, Iruka was gone. Kakashi sighed. Maybe he would go to the bar for a glass of water. He pushed his way through the mass of people, trying not to hurt anyone. No one glared at him or anything. They just let him pass. Maybe his other self really liked these parties because no one seemed to care that it was him. He made his way to the bar and seated himself beside Genma.

Genma turned his head and smiled. "Hey, Kakashi," he greeted. Kakashi sighed. The group of proctors seemed to like and understand him. That was good for him. "What's up? Want some Sake?"

Kakashi shook his head. _Yes you do… _a voice hissed in his head. Kakashi shook his head again. "No… I don't think so…"

"Suit yourself…" Genma muttered and took a swig of his own bottle. Kakashi watched him and sighed.

"So, is this really a good-bye party?" he asked. Genma nodded. "That's morbid…"

"It is…" Genma answered. "But it's how our lives work now." He took another swig. Kakashi began asking him questions. Genma answered without any trouble. He could hold his alcohol.

After a while, Kakashi caved in to the voice whispering and telling him to take a drink. "I think I'll have one…" he muttered.

"You sure?" Genma asked. Kakashi nodded and the proctor ordered Kakashi a bottle of the brown liquid. Kakashi took it and took a sniff of it. It was disgusting-smelling, but he decided to take a sip anyway. He pulled down his mask and tilted his head back. The brown liquid burned his throat as it went down. But he took another swig… And another. As his and Genma's conversation progressed Kakashi was losing all sense. His head was swimming and he wasn't even making sense of what Genma was trying to talk about.

He ordered himself another, the voice in his head still whispering to drink, and as he got more drunk, the harder it become to ignore and resist.

"I think you've had enough…" Genma muttered, snatching the bottle from Kakashi.

"'ey! I wa'n't done wit' that!" Kakashi snapped, his voice slurred. Genma shook his head and let out an annoyed hiss. "Wha's your 'roblem?"

"Every time I try to talk to you, this is what happens!" Genma answered angrily before standing up. "Give him anymore and you'll have Iruka's wrath on you!" he snapped at the bartender. "I'm going to go find Iruka, actually, so stay put, Kakashi!"

Now that Genma was gone, Kakashi's head began to clear. It seemed his body ran through alcohol quicker than he could have thought, but his head was still very fuzzy, so he didn't even bother trying to follow Genma. He didn't even know there were other people in there until Kabuto came to sit beside him. "Hey, Kakashi…" he muttered.

"What do you want?" Kakashi snapped.

"Have you seen Naruto?"

Kakashi lifted his head up, but way too quickly. His head spun and he tried to block out the nasty headache that was spreading throughout his body. He blinked. "What did you say?" he growled. "You _lost_ Naruto!"

"He's not lost… He has to be in here somewhere… It's not like he can really walk," Kabuto muttered sheepishly.

"How did you manage to _lose_ him?" Kakashi growled. Kabuto shrugged.

"It's crowded…"

"Kakashi…" another voice muttered. Kakashi hissed and spun around to see Iruka carrying Naruto. The boy looked ill.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakashi snapped. He glared at Kabuto, who shrank back.

"Hayate gave him some Sake…" Iruka muttered. Kakashi turned to glare at Kabuto, who yipped softly and quickly took Naruto from Iruka's arms. "You better take him home."

"I'm fine!" Naruto exclaimed, a mix between giddiness and nausea in his voice. Kabuto began rubbing his back. Naruto protested with a moan, but the sudden movement made him hurl over Kabuto's arm. Kabuto narrowed his eyes in disgust, but didn't bother with it. Kakashi was glad he didn't, because he didn't feel like slapping Kabuto for yelling at Naruto when he should have been watching him.

Iruka led them all home, all of them walking silently; except for Naruto. He was muttering crazily as they walked. Kabuto tried to shut him up as they walked, but Kakashi didn't care if Naruto shut up or not. He was too drunk to care. When they stumbled in, he didn't even bother telling Minato or Sakumo what happened. He just stumbled into his room and fell onto his bed, falling asleep to the sound of Minato chewing Kabuto out for letting Naruto get drunk.

* * *

Naruto's head hurt… Very badly. Sleeping hadn't made it any better. Coffee hadn't helped and he didn't have time to nurse his first (and probably last) hangover. They were herded out and to the front gates. They were split into groups. Anyone 18 and under went one way, anyone between 18 and 40 stayed there and anyone above 40 went the other way. When they called the minors, Obito stepped forward, but Kakashi grabbed him and shook his head, reminding the man that he wasn't a child anymore.

Naruto had waved good-bye to his group and now he was standing in line, his head throbbing with the bug boy and the dog boy standing on either side of him. "Think that guy could talk any quieter?" Naruto muttered to Kiba. The boy turned to look at Naruto, his eyes wide with shock.

"Quiet!" he hissed.

"Is there something wrong?" the guard asked, glaring at Naruto and Kiba.

"No sir…" another, much calmer voice answered. Naruto turned to see a boy in a hooded uniform and sunglasses. Shino... If he remembered correctly.

"Good! Now shut up!" the man snapped.

"I could say the same thing to you…" Naruto muttered under his breath. Kiba gasped and stared at him.

The guard didn't take it as easily. "What did you say, brat?" he hissed.

"Exactly what I meant. You're talking too loud," Naruto answered. The guard lifted his hand to slap the boy across the face.

Shino stepped forward. "Would your commander like to hear that you are harming his young shinobi right before we march into battle with the Suna?" he asked calmly. The guard glared at Shino, but he lowered his arm, beaten by logic. He just went about telling the students about the war and its importance.

"You got guts, kid…" Kiba whispered. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto muttered softly.

"Inzuka Kiba. And that boy over there is Aburame Shino," Kiba explained. Naruto didn't pay attention to the introductions. He knew these people already. "You're awesome."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Alright! That's enough you two! You seem to be great friends, so you two will be in a team together! Aburame-brat! You and your creepy bugs will be part of their squad as well!" Shino nodded, but Kiba narrowed his eyes at the insult towards his friend. Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good, we're all in agreement! Now, get out there and take Suna for Ishi once and for all!"

_Author's note: FINALLY! I spent FOREVER on that chapter! And it's not even that good! RAWR! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	9. Through the Fire and the Flames

_Author's note: The inspiration! It has hit! Time to write! _

_Chapter Nine: Through the Fire and the Flames_

Kakashi's eyes scanned the battle field. They were losing. He knew it. They were going to lose. But that wasn't his concern. His red eyes narrowed at the sight of blood. His breath was coming in heavy pants. His fists clenched as he tried to control the demon inside of him. The Fox was screaming at him to enter the fray as blood covered the grassy fields outside of Ishi. The ambush had been a total failure. Suna was waiting for them before they even left the Land of Fire. Now it was a massacre.

Blood covered the field and Kakashi could smell it through his mask. _Go, Kakashi! You know all the precious ruby liquid could be yours if you are willing to take it… _Kakashi narrowed his eyes to slits as he stared into the battle ground. _Now Kakashi! Take it all! _His will broke. The man let loose a terrible snarl as the glow engulfed him. He dropped to all fours, snarling like the monster he was.

Shouts came from all around him, but he didn't bother with it. His eyes searched, seeking out a victim. There was one! A wounded boy trying to make his way away from the fight, probably so he could heal his wounds and get back into the fight. Kakashi let out a loud howl and lunged for the boy, ignoring his terrible shout of terror. Kakashi didn't care at the moment as the Fox's influence took hold of his mind. He easily pinned the boy down and growled as a tail grew from the chakra. He ignored the boy's pleas for mercy as his clawed hand ran in and through the boy's throat, ending his life with a sickening gurgle from the young boy. He spun away from the body and allowed his eyes and mind to seek out his next victim.

* * *

"Stay here…" Kiba instructed. Naruto nodded, blinking slowly.

"We can't just _leave _him here, Kiba…" Shino muttered, staring back into the battle field. He could feel Kakashi's chakra spiking and he knew it would be a matter of time before the man started killing Ishi warriors as well as Suna. Shino sighed deeply and turned to his partner and the blonde. Naruto was wounded in the leg. The ankle was much worse than when they started and he had a large gash going down his leg. It seemed their pseudo team mate was injured badly.

Shino took a deep breath. "Well, whadda ya wanna do with him, Shino?" Kiba asked as he offered water to Naruto. The boy accepted it without question.

"We can't just leave him in the middle of the battle ground. He'll be killed!" Shino stated calmly.

"Well, we can't carry him around! _We'll_ be killed!" Kiba retorted, but Shino could tell that Kiba wasn't trying to get rid of Naruto. Neither of them really believed the teachings they had been given about no friends and such. They both valued friendship over a lot of things, especially the bond the two shared with each other and their female companion, Hyuuga Hinata. This boy was part of their group now and Shino knew Kiba didn't want to leave him to die on this battle field anymore than he did.

"Maybe we can be a bit of help…" a voice said. Shino spun around to see a girl with red hair and a white-haired man standing beside her. He checked the head band. Sound, it seemed. Well… That was okay. They were their allies, weren't they? "We can watch the boy… Orochimaru told us to make sure no one got left behind." Naruto squeaked quietly and tried to back away from the advancing Sound nin, but neither of them seemed fazed by the boy's obvious distaste for them. Shino cocked his head as Naruto's reaction, but Kiba seemed ready to hand off the boy to their allies.

"Hey, thanks!" he said with a smile.

"No…" Naruto whispered as the girl picked him up.

"So… What are your names?" Shino asked casually.

"Tayuya. And this oaf is Sakon," the girl explained, getting a very angry glance from her partner.

"I see… I think we can handle Naruto…" Shino started, but was cut off by Kiba.

"We can't take him, Shino… Let them take care of him!" Kiba hissed in his ear. Shino sighed.

"Very well. You'll be okay, Naruto…" He muttered. Naruto turned a scared expression to the bug boy and his team mate. He reached towards the two team mates, but as he was carried away, he seemed to calm down and Shino didn't know if it was because they had done something to him or if he was actually accepting their help. Shino prayed it was the second one as he followed his team mate.

What if Naruto's fear had been rationalized? What if the boy was really afraid of something? Had he just sent Naruto to his death?

"Shino! Pay attention!" Kiba shouted. Shino looked up in time to notice a weapon being hurled towards his head. He gasped and dropped to the ground, shaking at how close that had come.

"We have to find Naruto!" Shino exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba snapped. Shino shook his head. "Why do we need to find him, Shino?"

"I have a bad feeling about those two Sound nin…" Shino explained.

"You and your feelings!" Kiba hissed, but he spun around to meet Shino's eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine! Have it your way!" he growled. Shino nodded and streaked off to where they left Naruto. The Sound ninja were gone.

"They must have taken him…" Shino hissed, cursing his luck.

"Shino-kun, we can't just hang out here! If we get caught not doing anything…" Kiba didn't have to finish the sentence. Shino knew what would happen. They'd be killed. He shook his head.

"No… something's wrong, Kiba…" He muttered. Kiba rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. What was there to say?

Shino sighed deeply and scanned the area. He spotted Kakashi's red glow, three tails flashing behind him, but the blonde was nowhere near the man, which was good. Shino's eyes moved from the rampaging Jinchuuriki to the tree line. About one hundred yards in front of him, he noticed three men in the trees, being the look outs. Shino narrowed his eyes. Yes! Izumo and Kotetsu! And Kabuto! Success! Kabuto would be able to tell him anything he needed to know about the Sound ninja. "Come on, Kiba!" He called and started running towards the trio. He heard Kiba sigh and imagined the dog nin rolling his eyes as he took off.

Shino halted beneath the trio. "Izumo! Kotetsu!" He called up. The duo of ninja looked down at Shino and Kiba.

"Oi! What's up, guys? Where's Hinata-chan?" Kotetsu asked waving frantically at the two members of Team Eight.

"We need to speak with Kabuto!" Shino responded.

"Yo, Kabuto!" The former Oto medic jumped as he was called. "Shino needs to talk to you!"

Kabuto nodded slowly. "Of course…" He jumped out of the tree and looked at Shino.

"Who are Tayuya and Sakon?" Shino asked without any sort of formal introduction.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know? They aren't here, are they?" he asked, shaking slightly. Shino ignored the shaking.

"Yes, they are here and they offered to take care of Naruto…" Shino explained.

"Take care of him? You didn't hand him off, did you?" Kabuto asked almost frantically. Shino lowered his head, but Kiba nodded. "No! They'll kill him! Izumo, Kotetsu! We have to find them _now_!" The two proctors turned to look at each other and then nodded.

"Sure thing, Kabuto-san!" Izumo answered as he jumped down from the tree, his partner at his heels. Shino felt guilt rising. Of course there was something screwy going on with those two. He shook his head and looked at Kiba.

"It ain't your fault, Shino…" the boy muttered. Shino sighed deeply and took off after Kabuto and the proctors, wondering what in the world he had just gotten their entire group in to.

* * *

Izumo shook his head as they ran, trying to figure out the best strategy as he listened to Kabuto's description of the two nin that now held the little blonde boy that everyone was talking about. Apparently he had the nerve to back talk one of the Iwa ninja and already the news of this boy's disrespect had spread throughout Ishi. Now all of Iwa wanted to destroy the boy and all the Ishi ninja that thought this boy could change their world. Either way, Izumo wasn't going to let him get handed off to his death without a real cause.

Izumo listened intently to Kabuto's information on the two Sound ninja. They had this thing called a Curse Mark and they were very powerful. Izumo nodded vigorously and turned to Kotetsu, who was, surprisingly, listening to and keeping track of everything Kabuto was saying. He turned to the two chuunin ninja behind them and sighed. He would have noted how young they were and how they shouldn't be here in this battle, but he reminded himself that they had six year olds on that battle field all fighting for a power-hungry nation's sick and twisted ambition.

Izumo growled and stared forward. He checked for chakra signals around, but with so much flying around, it was hard, and he didn't know exactly where this kid was. He turned to look at Kiba, who had stopped and was making Akamaru sniff a piece of bloodied cloth. He watched the massive animal take off in a separate direction from where they were heading.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "Akamaru thinks that it's this way!" Izumo halted beside his partner and shook his head.

"I say we follow the dog…" Kotetsu muttered. Izumo nodded slowly.

"No…" Kabuto muttered. "He's not right…"

"I wouldn't doubt Akamaru's tracking skills…" Shino whispered.

Kabuto shook his head. "They're not that way…" he muttered. "I promise you. They wouldn't be so stupid as to leave a trail!" Shino shook his head and released a horde of bugs.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" The two partners stopped and turned to look at Shino. The bug boy had his eyes closed and seconds in, they snapped open.

"Kabuto's right! It was a distraction. They must have put Naruto's blood on a shadow clone…" Shino said. Izumo nodded.

"Alright, Shino, lead the way," he said. Shino nodded and took off. Kiba looked a little put-out because his dog had gotten beaten in tracking, but he still ran after his team mates and the former Sound medic. Izumo took up the rear with Kotetsu a few feet in front of him.

Izumo didn't really know what to expect when they entered the clearing, but it clearly wasn't what he got. The whole group halted as they entered the clearing. Naruto was tied up, hardly struggling, his eyes rolling in pain and fear. Izumo clenched his fists, shaking his head. "Syrup Snare Field?" he asked Kotetsu. The other proctor nodded. Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"They haven't entered Curse form… They must not be on a seek-and-destroy mission… Orochimaru probably wants Naruto for himself…" he was explaining to himself. Izumo nodded and turned to Kiba and Shino.

"Alright, guys, don't do anything reckless. You are in charge of getting Naruto out of there. Leave the two-"

"Three," Kabuto corrected. Izumo ignored him.

"…To us, okay?" Kiba and Shino both nodded. "Grab the boy and get out of here as quickly as you can. Take him to one of the medics and get back to fighting. This rescue mission could get us all killed!" Shino and Kiba nodded again. "Alright men… Let's go…"

* * *

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy. He looked to be in so much pain. He laid a hand on Akamaru's scruff. "Alright boy… Let's go."

"Don't get separated, Kiba…" Shino whispered. Kiba nodded slowly, his eyes trained on Naruto. The boy was panting, whimpering as he did so, eyes clouded with pain. Kiba narrowed his own eyes.

"Let's get this kid…" he muttered. The two Oto nin hadn't noticed the group just yet. Kiba wanted to hurt them for this… They were _allies_ for crying out loud! Why were they hurting this boy? He didn't have time to ponder, however. Shino signaled them to move and Kiba hurled out, Kotetsu and Izumo following shortly after. Kiba kept his eyes on Naruto as a huge swarm of bugs flanked him on both sides. Kiba nodded at Shino and picked up his pace.

The redhead spun around at the assault. Kiba snarled as she cursed, lunging for Naruto. She made it before the dog nin. Kiba cursed and glared at the female, dog and bugs all making a racket behind him. Shino stopped beside his partner. "Don't do anything reckless, Kiba…" he snapped, but Kiba wasn't listening.

"Give him back!" Kiba growled.

Tayuya laughed. "You want him, pup?" she asked with a hint of humor in her voice. Kiba nodded. "Then come fetch, boy!" She took off running, Kiba on her heels.

"KIBA!" Shino shouted, but the call was cut off by a loud snap. Kiba ignored everything that was happening behind him as he tore after the girl with his new friend. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this was a trap, but he wanted to save Naruto. He narrowed his eyes when the girl just stopped and turned to face him. He narrowed his eyes, but even more when the body of Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone?" Kiba growled. Tayuya nodded. The dog boy growled in frustration. Akamaru growled angrily. "Blast it…" He turned to see if Shino was coming, but the boy was nowhere in sight, probably stuck back at the main fight. Kiba snarled in frustration at his own stupidity. He turned back, but was stopped in his tracks by a loud, high pitched note.

The boy screamed, his highly sensitive ears grabbing onto the sound and making it ring in his head. Pain spread throughout his entire head, forcing him to his knees. He clenched his teeth and tried to block out the sound waves with his hands, but it wouldn't work. The pain didn't settle. Akamaru was whimpering beside him, unable to protect his ears. Kiba hissed and shoved the dog. "Go… get Shino…" he gasped. The dog whimpered and nudged Kiba. The boy shoved the dog away. "Go, Akamaru!" he shouted. Akamaru whimpered again and then turned to go find Shino.

The noise stopped... For now… Kiba gently removed his hand had from ears and turned around to see Tayuya's foot impact his face. Kiba shouted in pain and rolled over, holding his bleeding nose. "AH!" He groaned, trying to ignore the pain. But it didn't stop there. He felt a stab in his side. A loud howl escaped his lips. Another attempt came, but he managed to roll out of the way. He narrowed his eyes at the Sound ninja, growling softly.

"What's the matter, pup?" Tayuya asked. Kiba groaned softly and pushed himself to a standing position. He had been stabbed in the side, but not deep and his nose was just swollen, not broken. He nodded slowly. "You hurt, mutt?" Tayuya growled.

Kiba took a deep breath and lunged at the flute-user. She jumped back, but was too slow for the fast ninja. He grabbed her shirt collar and narrowed his eyes before slinging the female into a tree. She hit with a groan. Before she could even think about putting that flute back to her lips, Kiba was on her with his own kunai ready to slice through the girl. She snarled as the boy landed a hit on her. Kiba smiled at the scream and aimed a kick for her head.

That was his downfall, quite literally. She grabbed his foot and jumped in the air, swinging the ninja as she did. Kiba's shout was cut off as he hit the tree, falling almost limp in her arms. She smiled at him. He felt her arms leave him and he hit the ground with a loud _thump_. He attempted to stand, but again the noise sounded. Kiba screamed as the sound waves hit his ears.

His head felt like it was splitting. He was losing all awareness as the sound tore at his eardrums, causing pain to not only spread through his head, but his entire body. He was paralyzed, his hands unable to move to cover his ears, even as he felt blood slowly start leaking down his cheek. His scream intensified as the notes got higher. His vision started fading. The pain was amazing. It was overpowering every sense. He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Everything was fading…

And then there was nothing. No sound… Nothing. Kiba slowly lifted his head. He hadn't even realized he had passed out. He woke up to nothing. Blinking swiftly, he realized that Shino was there, shaking him vigorously. He noticed Hinata standing not ten feet away, a worried look on her face and a few bruises and her skin and blood spots on her clothing. Tayuya was nowhere in sight.

He turned to look at Shino, but jumped back as he realized that the bug boy's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. He blinked at Shino and then turned his head slowly to Hinata. Now she was saying something, seemingly shouting at someone… He turned to see Akamaru barking at him, but no noise was coming from anyone.

_Am I dead…?_ Kiba wondered. Was this really his spirit seeing everything through the fog of death? He opened his mouth. _"Guys…"_ He asked, hearing his voice in his head, but not outside. Shino looked at him, blinking in confusion._ So I'm not dead… _Kiba thought. _"What's going on?" _Still no sound came to his ears. Shino looked like he let out a breath and his lips started moving again. Kiba narrowed his eyes. _"Come again?" _Kiba asked. Shino shook his head and pointed to his own ear. Kiba shook his head. There was nothing… No sound.

"_Kiba…" _Shino said. He moved his mouth slowly so Kiba could read his lips. _"You really can't hear me?" _

"_I can read your lips…" _Kiba answered. Shino sat back, staring at his friend. Suddenly the bug nin turned his head. Kiba cursed under his breath, unable to hear what had spooked his friend. He turned to Hinata, who was staring in the same direction Shino was. _"What happened?" _Kiba shouted, begging for something to penetrate his frozen ears.

"_There was a crash…" _Shino explained. Kiba cursed again. _"Wait here…" _He turned his head and said something to Hinata, then shouted something behind Kiba, but he stopped talking slowly, so Kiba couldn't catch what he was yelling about. Kiba jumped as hands touched him, feeling his heartbeat quicken. But as he turned around, he found it was Kabuto.

The medic's hands were glowing and his eyes were fixed on Kiba's ears. He shouted something at Shino, who shouted back. Kiba realized that there must be a lot of noise going on. Hinata looked scared. Kiba hissed at how frustrating not being able to hear was. He felt Kabuto's hand over one of his ears as he realized that they had moved him back to the main battle scene.

Izumo and Kotetsu had successfully managed to snare Sakon in the Snare Field. But Tayuya was keeping them busy while a second white-haired was in a tree above the Syrup pulling Sakon out. They looked like they could be twins. He watched as their mouths opened for shouts, shouting things and screaming in pain as the two ninja battled the one Sound ninja. Kiba opened his mouth to scream that there was someone helping Sakon out of the syrup, but Hinata had already seen it and was fleeing towards the twins. _Good luck, Hinata-chan… _Kiba thought grimly.

Slowly the healing began working. He could hear the sounds of the fighting started coming, but they were muffled as if he was underwater and they weren't. He blinked as his hearing got stronger… But not as strong as it usually was. "What about his other ear?" Shino asked.

Kabuto shook his head. "I can't fix everything, Shino…" he muttered softly. Shino bowed his head.

"It's not your fault, Shino…" Kiba whispered.

"I didn't get to you fast enough…"

Kiba bowed his head. "It is okay, Shino-kun…" he said.

"No… It's not! I let this happen to you!" Shino growled.

"Shino… No, you didn't," Kiba retorted.

"Yes I did! I shouldn't have gotten distracted! I wasn't fast enough!"

"It's not your fault, Shino!"

"You're half deaf, Kiba! And I couldn't prevent that! I wasn't fast enough!" Shino shouted. Kiba backed off a little and stared at his friend, seeing guilt tearing at him.

"Shino…" he started, but stopped as Kabuto let out a loud curse.

"That's enough you two! Shino, get Kiba out of here!"

"I can still fight!" Kiba hissed.

Kabuto growled. "Fine! Stay here, then!" The medic jumped up and started running towards the fight. Izumo and Kotetsu had held their own the best they could… And it seemed that they had overpowered the female, but Sakon was free now….

"Tayuya!" Sakon shouted. Tayuya turned to look at her partner as he pointed to their group. The girl groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Time to head out, don't you think? We kill too many of these people and someone will start suspecting!"

"What about Naruto?" Sakon asked.

"He got mauled by Kakashi…"

Sakon cocked his head and jumped back as black markings began spreading over the girl's body. "What are you doing?" Sakon snapped.

"The stupid Jinchuuriki can't decipher between friends and foe in these battles! Any spike in chakra will call the power-hungry, blood-lusting monster to that site like the stupid animal he is!" Tayuya growled. Kiba clenched his fists. They were retreating? Why?

Kabuto was asking the same question… Kiba could tell. A loud howl came from close by. They had successfully called Kakashi. "Shoot!" Izumo cursed. Kotetsu turned his giant conch shell mace towards the sound. Kiba stood up with Shino right beside them. He watched as the three Oto ninja disappeared in smoke.

"It's not over…" Kabuto muttered. Kiba cocked his head in confusion. Hinata was walking towards Izumo and Kotetsu with a very injured Naruto in her arms. Kabuto clenched his fists. Kiba narrowed his eyes and Shino took in a long breath.

"Miss me?"

Kabuto jumped and tried to run, but it was useless as he felt hands on him. Kiba spun around to stare at Tayuya. Shino's bugs were already on the move. Kabuto struggled. "Tayuya, don't!" he screamed fearfully. Kiba took a step forward, but memories flooded his mind and froze him in his tracks. Shino noticed that and lunged at Tayuya. She smiled at the young ninja and pulled Kabuto away from him. Shino snarled, but he was even angrier when Tayuya pulled out a cloth.

Kabuto's struggling became more frantic and he let out a loud scream. Tayuya waited until the scream was over and slammed the cloth over Kabuto's mouth. He was forced to take a breath. And when he did, all his struggling stopped. He went limp in her arms.

"No!" Shino growled and lunged again, but all he hit was smoke. "NO!" he yelled again… But they had bigger problems. Kiba wasn't looking at Shino, but at the battle scene on the ground. He blinked rapidly as the enraged Jinchuuriki ran into the scene. Kiba sniffed. The scent of blood was overwhelming. He pulled out a kunai. Shino stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hinata!" he called. She looked up at them. "Get Naruto out of here!" She nodded and ran. Kakashi was too busy to bother with the fleeing Hyuuga. He had Izumo and Kotetsu to keep him busy.

Kiba nodded to Shino and Shino nodded back. Both lifted their weapons and readied their animals. With a synchronized cry, both Team Eight member lunged in the battle against Konoha's Jinchuuriki…

_Author's note: AW! Shino's so cute when he's emo! And guess what, guys! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil! I loved writing this chapter! It was so much fun! I REALLY hope you enjoyed it! _

_Editor's note: Cliffhanger? How could you? Oh, well. Kotetsu and Izumo were in this one! Yay! ^^ 3_


	10. How to Save a Life

_Author's note: AHH! SO LATE! I'm sorry guys! College is a pain in the butt and takes all my attention! You'll forgive me, right? I really am sorry!_

_Chapter Ten: How to Save a Life..._

Izumo stared at the Fox, his eyes wide. Kakashi was covered in blood, his mask down and jaws dripping. He shook his head as he watched Hinata run away from the battle scene. A soft cry made him lift his head and stare at the little blonde in her arms. "Sensei...!" the boy was calling, reaching towards the man. Kakashi snarled and tried to go after them, but Izumo jumped on top of the Jinchuuriki.

Kakashi howled and bucked as well as a man could, but Izumo wouldn't let go. "Kotetsu, now!" He shouted. The other proctor nodded and swung his massive shell at Kakashi. Izumo lunged off just before the impact. A cloud of bugs came to cushion Kakashi's fall. They weren't trying to kill the Jinchuuriki.

Izumo spun around and stared at Shino. The bug boy nodded and his partner hurled himself at Kakashi. One of the massive chakra tails spun around, throwing the dog nin to the curb. Shino lunged and caught Kiba before he hit the tree. Izumo cursed as Kotetsu hurled himself into the battle. Kakashi grabbed the proctor by the throat and squeezed. Izumo narrowed his eyes and ran at Kakashi, only to be shrugged off by a chakra tail. He turned away as Kotetsu's gurgling reached his ears. Shino placed Kiba on the ground and the two Team Eight members nodded at one another. Izumo shook his head, praying they wouldn't try anything, but that was too much to ask for. Kiba crouched and Akamaru jumped on his back.

"Fang Over Fang-" Kiba shouted

"-Raging Swarm!" Shino finished as the two partners started their spin and a trail of bugs spiraled around the Fang Over Fang. Kakashi threw Kotetsu as the attack narrowed in on him. He attempted to lunge away from it, but the bugs moved to make a sort of wall between Kakashi and his escape. Izumo could hear them feasting on the visible chakra. The attack continued as Kiba and Akamaru both took turns slashing at their opponent. Kakashi slashed back, tails spinning wildly and eventually, he hit. Kiba was thrown out of the ring of bugs, Akamaru followed shortly after.

But that wasn't it. Izumo himself hadn't seen it coming. Shino lunged through his own bug shield and stabbed towards the Jinchuuriki. Kakashi howled as the kunai entered him. The Fox backed away hissing and spitting as the bugs receded. Izumo smiled. Those two could really work well together.

But Kakashi wasn't done. The creature was angry and Izumo knew that no one was going to win this fight except for Kakashi. "Kotetsu! Get the kids out of here!" He shouted over one of Kakashi's infuriated roars.

"You're kidding, right?" Kotetsu asked. He had the same thought Izumo did. No one man could take on Kakashi and win...especially a simple proctor from Ishi. Izumo shook his head.

"Just go! I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

"But..."

"I'll see you later, I promise!" Izumo snapped and turned away. End of conversation. Kotetsu squeaked, but did as he was told.

"You heard him! Let's go!" he shouted to Shino and Kiba. Both looked ready to argue, but Kotetsu silenced them with a shake of the head. The three took off, Akamaru right behind them.

Kakashi snarled and started going after them. Izumo shook his head and threw a rock at the Jinchuuriki. "You want blood, Kakashi?" he asked. The man narrowed his eyes. "Then take mine!"

Kakashi roared again and pounced towards Izumo. The proctor snarled and rolled out of the way, thrusting his weapon in the air as Kakashi hurled himself over him. Izumo shook his head and stared at the monster, hissing slightly as Kakashi landed, spitting mad at the steady blood flow from his arm. Izumo slowly stood up, but was instantly knocked back to the ground. Hissing in annoyance, he rolled, kicking Kakashi off of him as he did so. The Jinchuuriki landed on all fours, lifting his head in an inhuman howl.

The Fox lunged again, this time catching the proctor off guard. Izumo screamed as the claws raked through his arm. Pain spread throughout his entire body, making him quiver, but he managed to avoid the next swipe. He narrowed his eyes farther as Kakashi came again, this time too quickly for him to move. Claws tore through his clothing and into his chest. Izumo screamed and dropped to his knees, feeling his entire body shaking with pain and adrenalin. "Kakashi..." he gasped, holding his chest, trying but failing to stop the bleeding. His eyes rolled and he hardly felt himself being lifted.

He did however feel the impact with the ground. He whimpered and tried to roll away, but Kakashi was on top of him, digging his claws through his flesh. Izumo slowly began feeling sleep tug at his body. He struggled to stay awake. He promised Kotetsu he'd see him later... If only to say "good-bye."

The raking didn't slow and Izumo realized that he was going to die. Kakashi had torn through skin and muscle and soon he'd be ripping through his rib cage. The Kyuubi always liked to rip out the internal organs. He slowly closed his eyes and the attacks were no longer felt in his tired and confused mind.

A shout startled him awake and through clouded eyes, he noticed a man with brown hair tackling Kakashi to the ground. He gripped the Jinchuuriki around the throat in a sort of headlock and shoved a handful of what looked like herbs in Kakashi's face. Kakashi struggled, hissing and snarling, but the man held tight, almost choking him. Eventually, the struggling got weaker and soon, the man was able to release his grip as Kakashi dropped to the ground, panting, and the glow around him slowly faded, his eyes staring into nothing.

"You okay...?" the man asked. Izumo now could identify him as Iruka.

"Ye-yeah..." Izumo muttered. Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"I'll never understand him..." he muttered, staring at Kakashi.

"What... did you do to him...?" Izumo asked. He knew the answer, but his clouded mind couldn't wrap itself around it at the moment.

"The herbs... They have a calming effect... Oddly enough, they work on the Kyuubi for some reason... You know I always carry a bag with me... Especially when we go to war... The Kyuubi... It's triggered by the sight of blood. I'm surprised it took this Kakashi so easily. I thought this one would have more control than ours... But I guess he's just not used to having the Fox... And fighting the blood lust."

Izumo had stopped listening. He was staring at Kakashi. The man was panting and looked very confused. Like that, he could almost feel sorry for him. This man didn't ask for any of this. Everyone was beginning to understand that this wasn't the Kakashi they all knew and feared. This was a man from another world... And a man that might not have done anything wrong to deserve this. Izumo laid his head back down on the ground and stared at the sky.

Iruka sighed and walked over to Kakashi, shaking him a little. His glazed eyes slowly started having light to them. He turned to look at Izumo. "Oh, no..." he whispered. He scrambled over to the proctor and gently patted him. "You okay?" he asked. Izumo moaned in response. He held out his hand and Kakashi helped him to his feet. "Where are you going...?" he asked.

"Gotta...see Kotetsu..." Izumo gasped. He promised his friend that he would see him later. He stumbled forward and Kakashi caught him.

"Let me carry you... Please..." Kakashi muttered. Izumo knew he felt bad for what he did, but he couldn't allow Kakashi to carry him. Iruka trailed silently behind them. Izumo could hear his feet shuffling behind him. He knew well that Iruka never learned to pick his feet up. Izumo stumbled as he went, his eyes rolling. He could almost feel the guilt pulsing through Kakashi's body. As he stumbled forward he tried to figure out what he was going to say to Kotetsu. He had no idea how to tell him that he was going to die. Blood was pouring from him... There was no way he'd live.

He felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder, steadying him... And Iruka's hand on his back in case he fell backward. Izumo just walked as if possessed. He didn't know where he was going anymore... All he knew was that he had to get there... And fast...

* * *

Kotetsu shook his head staring into the trees, praying his partner would appear. Kakashi killed him. That was all he could think about. Kiba and Shino were farther away, discussing things. Probably Kabuto... But Kotetsu was staring and praying. And then... His friend came stumbling into the area. "Izumo!" He shouted and ran towards him. He was shocked. The man was hardly recognizable as human anymore. Kakashi was covered in his blood and Iruka was standing between them, eyes warily watching Kotetsu. "What have you done?" Kotetsu growled.

"Please, Kotetsu... It's not his fault..." Iruka defended.

"I don't want to hear it! I'm _sick_ of you always sticking up for him! Look what he's done!"

"It wasn't him!"

"Yeah yeah... It was the Kyuubi, wasn't it? The blasted Fox had nothing to do with it!" Iruka shook his head and began dragging Kakashi away. Kotetsu let them go and caught Izumo as he fell forward, eyes rolling.

"I...promised that...I would see... you later..." Izumo wheezed.

"Don't talk... We-we're gonna get you all fixed up, buddy..." Kotetsu muttered. He patted Izumo gently and lifted him, carrying him through the battlefield.

"I NEED A MEDIC!" he shouted as he ran. No one paid him any heed. "PLEASE!" he screamed. Still no one bothered to look up. "Hang in there..." he whispered to Izumo. The man merely nodded slowly and closed his eyes. "No! Stay awake!" Kotetsu snapped, but Izumo gave no sign of movement. "Somebody!"

He suddenly spotted a young boy stand up from healing one of his own. Kotetsu noted the headband... Sand. He cursed, but he needed someone _now_, Stone or Sand. He ran up to the boy. "Please! You have to help my friend!"

The child looked up and spotted the headbands. He shook his head. "I... I can't..." he muttered.

"Please! He's dying!"

"Fi-find a medic from Ishi..." The young medic muttered.

"I don't have time!" Kotetsu snapped. "If you don't help him, he will die!"

The young medic looked at Izumo, clearly conflicted between helping him and staying loyal to his village. Finally he nodded. "In medicine, there are no enemies... Just patients... Let's go." Kotetsu nodded and followed the young medic through the battle and into a cluster of trees. "Alright. Set him down..." Kotetsu did just that and then positioned himself at Izumo's head, setting it in his lap.

As gingerly as he could, he stroked his friend's hair. "You'll be okay..." he whispered, as much for his own comfort as it was for Izumo's. He watched as the young medic did his work, but to no avail. "He's going to be alright... Isn't he?" Kotetsu asked frantically. The medic didn't say anything. He just waved his hand dismissively and continued working on the proctor.

After what seemed like an eternity, the medic rocked back on his heel and sat down, staring at the proctor. "I... I've done all I can..." he muttered. Kotetsu stared at his friend. He was sleeping peacefully. He gently patted his friend on his shoulder.

"You'll be okay, alright?" he whispered. Looked at the boy, he smiled. "Thank you so much..." he muttered. The boy blushed slightly and nodded.

"N-no problem..." he stammered.

"You should probably get back to the war, huh?" The boy nodded. "I don't want to get you in trouble..."

"Why...?"

"Because you hel-"

"No..." the boy whispered. "Why is there so much fighting? What does Ishi want?"

Kotetsu sighed deeply and stared at the darkening sky. "Ishi wants freedom..." he muttered softly. The boy cocked his head. "We don't control who we fight... Or when... Or even what age our shinobi go into war... We have no control over anything... And, well... I think we want freedom."

"So... You're shedding blood... Over something you don't even believe in?"

Kotetsu turned his gaze back to his friend. Izumo's breathing was calm, but he still feared for his life. His mind flashed back to the sight of Kakashi... Covered in the blood of his enemies and comrades... He gently rubbed Izumo's uninjured shoulder. "Yeah... I guess we are..."

* * *

Kakashi stared up at the same sky Kotetsu found so interesting. The blood on his body felt stiff as it dried on him. He felt tainted... Disgusting. He was disgusted at himself. He didn't even want to think about it. Iruka was sitting a few feet away. He was staring at the battle, not at Kakashi. _"Is it your mission to make my life miserable...?"_ Kakashi asked silently.

_"I only seek to control your body and escape, Kit..." _Was the answer. Kakashi jumped. He hadn't been expecting that.

_"Then what was that?" _Kakashi growled angrily.

_"You are not my vessel, fool! Where is he?" _

_"How should I know? I want to know what in the world is going on here just as much as you do!"_

_"Well now... Aren't we snappy, brat?" _The Kyuubi hissed. Kakashi shook his head and blocked out the Fox as much as he could, trying to ignore the hatred radiating throughout his body.

"We're losing..." Iruka muttered. Kakashi jumped and nodded slowly. He knew they would lose. This wasn't a surprise to him. "Someone's gotta tell them that we need to call the retreat..."

"Who usually tells them?" Kakashi asked.

"You do... They won't hurt you like they'll hurt the rest of us..."

Kakashi almost asked why, but he knew why. He was their secret weapon... He was the only reason they lasted this long. He sighed deeply and shook his head, trying not to narrow his eyes in anger. "Fine... I'll tell them..." he muttered and stood up.

Iruka nodded. "Alright. Good luck and don't lose your temper with them. They don't like it when you do that."

Kakashi merely shook his head and sighed as he stood up, willing his exhausted feet to move.

* * *

"I think he's waking up..." a voice asked. Female...

"Really?" another voice asked. Male...

"Yeah! So... How do you think we should do it?" the first voice asked excitedly.

"I don't know... Maybe we should do it quickly..." a third voice entered. Male.

"Oh, you're no fun! Orochimaru said to have fun with him! I say we tear him apart!" First voice.

"Oh that could be fun! Or we could drown him!" Second voice.

"Or tear him apart _and_ drown him!" First voice.

"You two are terrible... Can we just kill him...?" Third voice.

Kabuto groaned and his eyes flickered opened, only to be met by none other than Kimimaro. He was looking down at Kabuto with sad eyes. A little ways off were Tayuya and Sakon. They were discussing ways to kill him. Kabuto tried to bolt up, but as he did so, a splitting headache forced him to the ground.

"Don't move... You've been drugged..." Kimimaro explained quietly, gently pushing Kabuto back to a lying position. The boy listened to his old partners as they discussed the ways they wanted to kill him. Their ideas ranged from simple stabbings, to beheading and just plain torture. Kabuto's least favorite was their rendition of a popular torture device known as the Aragon Wheel of Death, with smaller, but poisoned spikes that would embed thousands of milliliters of poison into his system that would slowly eat away at his innards while he bled to death.

"Guys! Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" he asked from his position. Tayuya laughed at him. He knew for a fact that she probably wouldn't do that to him... Sakon either, and definitely not Kimimaro, but the thought that they would even think about doing that him made him cringe. He looked at his old partners and shook his head. This wasn't how he wanted to die... and definitely not who he wanted to kill him.

"Harsh?" Tayuya sneered. "Harsh was you leaving us... Leaving Orochimaru!"

"If my memory serves correct, _I _was the one that got_ kicked out_ of Oto! _I_ didn't choose to leave!"

"Well, you chose your loyalties!" Sakon snapped. Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "And for that, you must be punished with the worst and most painful death we can come up with!" He looked at Tayuya. "How about we slowly skin him alive?"

"Guys!" Kabuto snapped, but was ignored.

"That would be interesting! And burn the edges so he won't bleed out!" Tayuya added. Kabuto cringed and Kimimaro just looked disgusted.

Kabuto closed his eyes against the image they were forming, but it kept coming. "Ugh..." he groaned softly. "That's disgusting, guys!" They continued, more ways of death flying out of their mouths. Things that ranged from simple hangings to thing far more interesting and gruesome... Like ripping out his entire digestive track with a crank. His face paled at that suggestion. "GUYS!" he shouted. But they continued, now talking about ripping his throat out.

Kimimaro stared at Kabuto and shook his head. Kabuto looked at him. If he was going to die, he wanted to die quickly and mercifully, not like that ways they were talking about. It scared him to think that they might actually do that to him... And the more he thought about it, the more he believed that they _would_ do that to him. They had obviously been lied to. To them, he was just a traitor. Orochimaru had poisoned their minds with all this talk. He had lied to them just like they claimed Kabuto had lied to them. He shook his head.

"Would you two lovebirds stop arguing and just kill him already?" Kimimaro snapped. Tayuya turned to stare at the bone-wielder.

"I don't like him!" she growled at the boy. Kimimaro shrugged.

"And I definitely do _not_ like her!" Sakon hissed.

Kimimaro shrugged. "Okay... Whatever you say, you two..." he grumbled.

"And what's wrong with me, Sakon?" Tayuya snarled dangerously. Sakon returned her evil glare.

"You're selfish, your hair is _disgusting_ and you're an all-around a terrible excuse for the human race!"

"Well, you're just a terrible excuse to all in general!" Tayuya spat back.

"Why I..."

"Do it, then!" Tayuya snapped. Sakon smiled and lunged after her as she quickly got out of the line of fire.

"You never seemed like the one to tease them, Kimimaro..." Kabuto murmured as he watched the two begin fighting about something else. Probably which one of them was better.

"I wanted to make sure you got to die with mercy..." Kimimaro explained. "They are easy targets when it comes to that subject."

"Do it quickly if you must..." Kabuto whispered. Kimimaro nodded slowly and pulled a bone out of his arm. Kabuto braced himself.

"Don't do that..." He muttered. "Relax... Your pain will end soon..."

"What about Naruto...?" Kabuto asked as he forced his body to relax so the weapon could slide in easily.

"I do not know what will happen to him..." was the answer. Kabuto shook his head and took in a deep breath, and suddenly sharp pain spread out through his chest. He released his breath as he opened his eyes to see Kimimaro staring at him with a sad expression. _I'm sorry..._ he mouthed silently. Kabuto nodded and stared up at the sky, finding it very hard to breathe. Slowly his breathing slowed and his eyes began rolling. Everything blurred and his vision faded. After one last wheezing breath, Kabuto's body went limp. As his eyes slowly closed, images danced through his mind. _I... I'm sorry... _he thought as his mind went black, the images fading with the pain... And suddenly... He felt nothing at all.


	11. Cross the Line

_Author's note: You know what fails...? I LOST this chapter, so I had to rewrite it! Hope the rewrite is good enough for you guys! As always, thanks for reading!_

_Chapter Eleven: Revolution Starts When Someone Crosses the Line_

"You lost!" A loud voice shouted, glaring at the congregation of surviving Ishi nin that had gathered in the mess hall. His voice and eyes made them feel shameful... begging their shame to rise for the loss. But Kakashi could feel no shame for their loss. He could feel no heartache. The only shame he felt was from his blood-stained hand.. He sighed and ran one of those hands down Naruto's back as the boy slept on him.

His eyes scanned the rest of the congregation as the guard spoke to them. Minato and Sakumo were standing at the door, watching intently, but not really paying attention. Team Eight sat in the middle, three rows after Kakashi, passing notes and not listening to a word that was being said. Obito sat beside Kakashi and seemed to be the only one of their group to actually be paying attention, though not with the intense, forced stare of the Ishi-nin, but instead with a stare that was mildly curios.

"This is madness..." Kakashi whispered to Obito, who nodded distractedly.

"You have something to say, Jinchuuriki?" The Guard growled. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, but shook his head. Nothing that he would say in front of children, that is.

"Good!" The Guard turned his attention back to the congregation. "You all believe that since a brat showed up in our ranks that you can all start acting like you are a free nation! Let me tell you something! You are not a free nation!"

Kakashi growled. "You can't blame this loss on Naruto!" He growled. Obito nodded. Team Eight was now fully interested in the conversation. Several others were starting to murmur. The Iwa guard could see that he was losing the group. He narrowed his eyes farther.

"Silence! Jinchuuriki, that is not your decision to make! You all think that this is a game, don't you? You all think that we'll let you go if you don't meet our standards! Well, you're wrong!" The last sentence was a shout. "I will show you fools what happens when you start thinking! Bring him out!"

A collective gasp rippled through the crowd as a beaten boy was shoved on the stage, yelping as he dropped to his knees. A loud cough come from him and blood splattered on the ground. Kakashi stood, ignoring Naruto's sleepy moan of protest. The boy's green jumpsuit was torn and stained red with blood.

"What has he done?" A voice yelled from behind Kakashi. The man turned around to see his old friend and rival, Gai, standing up, looking ready to rush to his student's side.

"Stay where you are! He fought in the war! You know the rules! This sad excuse for a ninja isn't allowed to train, or go anywhere near our battle-fields!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Lee was being punished... For fighting Iwa's war? "Don't touch him again!" Gai shouted, but his shout was lost as a foot impacted Lee's side, resulting in a loud snap and an even louder shout. "LEE!" Gai screamed, but didn't move.

Naruto was on his injured feet by that point. Team Eight looked ready to defend and Sakumo and Minota both stood ready to rush the stage, Sakumo with his Tanto already out and ready. Kakashi allowed his gaze to sweep over the congregation. A few ninja were stirring uncomfortably in their chairs while others had a blank stare, as if numb to this kind of treatment. The vast minority had concern tearing into their expressions.

"What's wrong with you people?" Naruto shouted, making Kakashi jump... But Kakashi knew exactly what was wrong with them.

_"They know nothing else..."_ A voice hissed in his head, voicing his own thoughts. He nodded slowly at the Kyuubi's words. These people had been locked in Iwa's clutches for so long and now they didn't know how to defend themselves against their leaders. Kakashi shook his head, silent pity rushing through him. He clenched his fists.

"Leave him alone!"

Kakashi turned his head. It wasn't him that spoke, but Kiba. The entire team had stood up, each one of them glaring at the Iwa guard, even Hinata looked fierce as she stood.

"Take a seat!"

"No..." the single word, from Aburame Shino, echoed throughout the entire hall. It was cold and chilling, full of venom and a threat to anyone it was directed to.

"You will do as your told!" The Guard shouted.

"No... I will not... I will no longer do as I'm told. You stand here and have the nerve to accuse my fellow villager of treachery when he was only fighting your war! A war, might I add, that no one here believes in! A war that we all fought because someone told us to! A war that we would gain nothing from had we won, but would lose everything when we lost! A war that cost some of us our families! Our friends! Even our lives! And you want me to sit down for defending a boy that fought in your war that you want to punish because you believe he is not good enough? I will die a martyr before I give in to your wishes again!"

Kakashi stared blankly at the Aburame, his expression impossible to read. He had never heard so many words come out of that boy's mouth in his entire life! Kakashi shook his head. But Shino never raised his voice. He still had that chilled calm about him as he spoke to everyone. Kakashi couldn't help but silently applaud the young boy for his courage and self-control.

Kakashi stared around him. Some of the villagers were looking at Shino and nodding at his words while others looked scared. Their eyes were begging Shino to sit down and do as he was told... they were begging all the ones that stood up to just sit down and take it. Kakashi wanted to laugh. Welcome to the start of freedom... He muttered softly, rubbing Naruto's shoulders as the boy shook with rage.

The Guard wasn't as happy with Shino as Kakashi was, though. "I will teach you to back talk me, boy!" The man pulled out a long Katana and positioned it over Lee's neck. The boy was too weak and beaten to move. Kakashi's mind reeled. He could make it in time. He had to make it in time!

But before he could move, a swarm of bugs shot forward and with them appeared Shino. Kakashi could barely see what was happening around the mass of bugs the now swarmed the area. All he saw was a flash of white and brown, with a purple streak right behind it. All he heard was the buzzing until a loud scream tore through the air. One word that held so much anguish.

"SHINO!"

* * *

Kiba stared down at his friend as he struggled with the stab wound that tore through his chest. He looked over at Lee. The boy groaned softly. Kiba's eyes turned to the guard, who was staring at Shino with a gleeful grin. "You monster!" Kiba howled. He went to lunge for the guard, but was cut off by Kakashi as the Jinchuuriki lunged at the guard instead.

"Get out!" Kakashi hissed. Kiba nodded and went to grab Shino.

"Get... Lee..." Shino gasped through the pain.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Kiba growled.

"I...need to... stay... The bugs... will block... the entrance when... you leave..." Kiba could tell speaking hurt him. "You... will have a... head start! Leave!" It was the first time Kiba had ever heard desperation in Shino's voice. He blinked and stared down at his friend's dark eyes, finally uncovered by the shades. Emotions surged through the Aburame as he stared at Kiba. "Get... Hinata out... of here..." Shino growled and shoved Kiba's hand off his shoulder.

Kiba gave Shino one last look. "Bu-but... Akamaru can carry you!" He said desperately.

"GO!" Shino snarled. Kiba growled angrily and stared at Kakashi as he attacked the guard, hopefully ready to kill him.

"You heard Shino, Hinata, let's go!" Kiba snapped, his voice strangely emotionless. He gently picked up Lee and set him on Akamaru. The dog whimpered and looked at Shino, but Kiba didn't look down at his friend again. He lunged off the stage and towards the back door. Bugs followed him and Hinata, ready to block anyone else's exit from the building. Kiba closed his eyes and tore through the thin veil of bugs.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Kiba spun to see a boy about his age running out of the veil of bugs just before they got too thick to run through. The boy had dark hair and glasses. Kiba got ready to fight, but the boy didn't even bat an eye. "This way!" He snapped. Kiba narrowed his eyes again as he watched the boy run away from the front gates. Shaking his head, he turned to look back at the mess hall. A silent prayer went up for Shino, begging whatever source was up there that he would see his friend again. "You made of stone? We have to go! NOW!" The boy shouted.

Kiba jumped and tore after the group. "Name's Kiba... And that's Akamaru" Kiba muttered to the boy.

"Jace..." He answered evenly.

"Hinata... And this is Lee..." She said, pointing to the bleeding boy on the dog.

"Nice to meet you!" Jace said. "Wish it was under better circumstances..."

"Me too..." Kiba growled. Jace lead them to the east wall where there seemed to be a pile of dirt.

"Follow the tunnel..." Jace muttered. He nodded at another ninja, who did some hand signs and the earth shifted, revealing a long tunnel. Jace handed them a lantern.

"You've been planning an escape..." Kiba muttered. It wasn't a question, just an observation.

"You never know when someone's going to get the guts to stand up for themselves around here," Jace muttered with a hint of humor in his voice. Kiba smiled sadly and nodded.

"You coming...?" He asked quietly. Jace shook his head.

"Nah... Gotta stay here and help out where I can!" Kiba nodded, understanding. "Like I said, follow the tunnel. It'll lead out to an old outpost. There should be some supplies there, but not much. Know how to hunt...?"

"I can learn," was all Kiba muttered.

"Alright! All you have to do is follow this for about three kilometers and then you'll come to a dead end. There should be an air shaft right above your head, covered by a blanket. There should also be a ladder there too! Good luck!"

Kiba grunted as he was shoved into the tunnel. He turned back to thank Jace, but was cut off as the earth folded over the hole. He lit the lantern and looked at Hinata, Akamaru and Lee. "Well..." He muttered, turning his gaze to the darkness of the tunnel. All they could do was trust the boy that had given them their escape. "Let's get going, then..."

* * *

"Naruto! Cover Shino!"

Naruto could hardly hear over the roar of the bugs and the confused shouts of the villagers but he managed to catch the command and nodded. Kakashi must have forgotten that his ankle was busted. He stumbled towards the stage, Obito at his side. The two managed to get there just as another guard came to try and kill the Aburame so they could go after the runaways. Naruto knelt beside Shino as Obito ran at the guard, Sharingan blazing.

The wound in Shino's chest was still bleeding. "You okay...?" Naruto asked. Shino nodded slowly. Naruto tore off Shino's vest and undershirt and stared ripping it. Shino didn't question his motives and Naruto lifted him to a sitting position. Shino gasped in pain, but did nothing more. Naruto gently rubbed his bare back and sighed deeply. "You'll be fine..." He whispered and tightly wrapped the shirt around his friend's chest. Shino gasped again, but again, did nothing more.

Naruto nodded slowly and gently laid him down. "Hinata... Kiba...?" Shino muttered.

"They got out..." Naruto whispered, stroking the Aburame's hair comfortingly. The minutes went by like years as the random fights slowly died down into nothing. The guards were angry, the villagers were scared and Kakashi looked ready to destroy anyone who so much as touched the rest of his group. Minato and Sakumo guarded the entrance to the mess hall and Obito covered Naruto and Shino until finally a voice called out, calling an end to their fight.

"ENOUGH!"

The voice echoed so loudly and with enough power that all the fighting broke apart. Naruto continued to comfort Shino but stole a glance towards the voice. It belonged to none other than Orochimaru. Naruto clenched his fists, terrified that the man would take this moment to harm him again.

"Calm down..." Shino whispered and Naruto realized that he had been shaking. Angry at himself, he forced his body to stop trembling.

"You!" Orochimaru pointed to the main guard. "What's your name?"

"Nade, sir..."

"Nade? Is this the absolute control your Kage claimed you have?" Orochimaru snapped. "What's going on here?"

Nade shook his head and sighed deeply. "Some ninja believe that they don't need to listen to us anymore..." He explained.

"Well, then teach them a lesson! I want this place cleaned up! And what's with all the bugs?" Naruto watched Shino slowly drop the bug shield around the walls. Naruto blinked and stared at the pale man. His eyes had fallen on Naruto, but he didn't look like he remembered the boy all that well. Naruto shrank back none-the-less. "Alright! Your Kage has died!" Orochimaru stated evenly. "Until a new one is chosen, I will lead your village!"

"Killed, more likely..." Naruto whispered.

"You have something to say, boy?" Orochimaru snapped. Naruto shook his head. "This is a prime example of how you should not act in my presence! Is this the boy that's been causing problems?"

Nade shrugged. "You could say that..." He muttered softly.

"He has done nothing wrong!" Kakashi snapped.

"Silence! That's enough, all of you! Villages shouldn't break out into war amongst themselves!" Naruto knew that was his way of saying that any more rebellion would be dismissed harshly. "Just you wait, snake..." The boy though. "We'll fight our own war! And we'll win this one!"

He didn't voice his accusations, however. He took a deep breath and gently lifted Shino. "You okay...?" He asked. Shino nodded. Naruto took a step forward, but pain sliced through his ankle. He gasped and gripped Shino harder. The other boy hissed.

Obito smiled softly at them as he walked up to Naruto. "I'll take him..." He whispered. Naruto nodded and handed Shino off to Obito, who promptly ran out of the building before Shino could be accused. Naruto waited patiently for Kakashi to stumble over him. Naruto motioned for him to turn around and Kakashi did so. The little blonde jumped on the man's back.

"Don't get comfortable up there..." Kakashi muttered softly. "I won't do that for you again..."

"Sure you won't, sensei!" Naruto teased with a gleaming smile. Kakashi shook his head and patted the boy's arm. Naruto noted the look of longing in Minato's eyes, but Naruto ignored it. That man, whoever he was, would never be Naruto's father. Sakumo gently put a hand on Minato's shoulder and lead the younger out of the mess hall.

Iruka and Mizuki followed silently behind the group, all of them strangely subdued by the turn of events. Naruto could feel the tension in the air. He knew something was coming... Without a true leader, Iwa would fall apart, leaving Orochimaru in complete control over Ishi. He could feel Kakashi's hard breathing and knew the man was thinking the same thing. Naruto lifted his gaze to the graying sky and shook his head. _Just let us all get through this_, He pleaded silently. _Let them all live..._

* * *

"Well... Now what...?" Minato muttered. A slight drizzle had started outside, but he knew it was just the beginning of a storm. Kakashi shrugged. Naruto was absent from the group, sent to guard Shino for the time being. Sakumo was standing by the door of Kakashi's house, leaning on the wall, head bent and standing so quietly, Minato could almost believe that the elder Hatake was sleeping... But he knew better than that. Sakumo was listening intently, taking in every detail.

Kakashi was pacing, his eyes still a dangerous crimson color and Iruka and Mizuki sat together on the couch. "We fight back..." Kakashi growled.

"Now wait a second! That happens after almost every war! The only thing different was that Naruto had the guts to stand up to a guard," Mizuki retorted. "This could very well be his fault!"

Kakashi growled and spun around on Mizuki. The older Shinobi shrunk back and glared at Kakashi. "Enough!" Iruka snapped. "Hasn't there been enough bloodshed today?" Kakashi looked as if he were about to ignore Iruka, but he spun around, fuming. Minato could almost imagine smoke coming from Kakashi's nose and ears. He banished the humorous image immediately.

"I was just saying..." Mizuki defended hotly.

"Well, stop saying!" Kakashi growled. "I..." He cut off and got a distant look in his eyes. Minato cocked his head and blinked slowly. Iruka shrugged.

"What's it got to say, Kakashi?" He asked. Kakashi blinked and shook his head.

"He says he's not an it, first of all..." Kakashi muttered. "He says that a war would be nice..."

"Of course he says that!" Mizuki shouted.

"Who?" Minato cut in.

"The Fox..." Iruka explained. Minato nodded and settled himself back in the chair. That explained why Iruka understood. It seemed the beast was more vociferous in this world than the other world. And they all seemed to take Kyuubi's opinion seriously here. Except for Mizuki, of course.

"Not so soon! And why do you want to start a rebellion, anyway, Kakashi?" Mizuki growled. "This life isn't that bad!"

"And you've become as numb as the rest of them!" Kakashi snapped back. "We need this! We need freedom! Look at what they were about to do to Lee! And we can't let Orochimaru lead us! He'll destroy us!"

"How do you know...?" Iruka challenged softly. Kakashi rounded on him, but Iruka held his ground, matching Kakashi furious glare with a much calmer one. Minato could tell that Iruka wasn't taking sides. He was just genuinely curious.

"In our world..." Kakashi muttered, and went on to explain everything that Orochimaru had done. Minato sighed deeply and stared out the window. The rain was coming harder now. He wondered about the escapees. Where were they? A quick glance at Sakumo told him that Kakashi's father was not paying any more attention than he was, though both probably should figure out what's been going on in the village since their respected deaths. Kakashi was apparently finished, because Iruka was asking questions and Mizuki was shifting uncomfortably. In this other reality, he realized, he'd been in league with Orochimaru and the realization spooked him.

"I understand your mistrust..." Iruka muttered after several questions. "But things... and people are different here!" He pleaded, glancing at Mizuki. The white-haired proctor didn't meet Iruka's eyes.

"Not different enough," Kakashi replied. "Please! We need this freedom!"

Iruka nodded slowly. "I agree..." He muttered. Mizuki started, but didn't contradict his friend.

"I'm in..." Minato muttered softly. Sakumo made no sound, only a curt nod. Mizuki sighed deeply and stared towards the door, a look that Minato could almost identify as guilt crossing his face. Sighing, Minato turned to stare out into the rain. He closed his eyes as silence engulfed their group. He took a deep breath and nodded. "This was how they were going to start living!

_Or how we all lose our lives..._

* * *

Hinata blinked at the leaking roof. They already had a small fire going and Kiba was trying to feed it more wood... But most of the already limited wood supply was rotted and unusable. The door was shut to keep out the draft, but that didn't protect them from the wind and the rain. The tunnel had lead exactly where Jace had told them it had... A ladder waiting for them and everything. Hinata was grateful for Jace's help and she knew that they could never repay him enough. She turned to Lee. The green-clad boy's breathing was finally stable, but she knew he needed medical treatment as swiftly as they could get it.

"Kiba-kun..." She whispered.

"Yeah..." Kiba muttered. She noted the strain in his voice. He was trying to conceal his growing anger and fear.

"How do you think Shino's doing...?" She asked.

Kiba jumped slightly and then turned his head slowly away from her. "I'm sure he's fine..." He muttered. She could tell he didn't believe his own words. She wanted to rush over and hold him, but held back, afraid of the possibility that he would strike her. He looked both ready to kill and ready to cry at the same time. Akamaru sat by the door, never taking his big eyes off of it. Hinata felt safer with him around.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but broke off as Akamaru let out an unearthly snarl. Someone was coming. "Get to the back!" Kiba growled. "Take Lee with you!" Hinata nodded and grabbed Lee and as gently as possible, she carried him over to the far corner behind some boxes. Kiba didn't douse the fire. They had spent too long coaxing it to life to let it die now. Hinata controlled her breathing and listened as a knock on the door resounded through the small outpost.

"Who's there?" A voice asked from outside. He sounded tired and wary. Hinata didn't recognize the voice. Akamaru barked softly.

"You're not from Ishi or Iwa, are you...?" Kiba asked.

"Neither," the voice answered carefully.

"Where are you from? I want the truth."

"I hail from Otokagure..." The voice responded, his tone guarded. Hinata clenched a kunai and got ready to defend herself if Kiba could not.

"What business do you have with us?" Kiba snapped.

"You are runaways from Ishi, are you not...?" The voice asked. Hinata stiffened and narrowed her eyes. She heard Kiba shuffle his feet.

"Yes..." He answered finally.

"May I come in?" The voice asked. Kiba finally turned to Hinata. She met his eyes and nodded slowly. Kiba took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The first thing she was aware of was the over-powering cold wind. She blinked at the silhouette in the door way. He seemed to be carrying something over his shoulder. He nodded gratefully and stepped into the outpost. In the dull fire light, Hinata could make out the same bow that the others from the Sound had been wearing. She blinked slowly and sighed.

"I can see you there..." The teen muttered. Hinata drew in a breath, hesitated, and slowly stood up.

"What have you to say, then?" Kiba snarled. Akamaru also had a dangerous growl on his face. The teen shook his head.

"My name is Kimimaro... I have nothing to say... Only something to give..." He gently lowered the thing on his shoulders to the ground. Hinata gasped.

"Kabuto!" She yelped and ran to the fallen medic's side. "Is he alive...?" She asked. There was a crudely bandaged wound in his chest and he didn't seem to be breathing.

Kimimaro shrugged. "I do not know... If he is dead, please give him a proper burial. If he is alive... Please... help him..."

"What happened?" Kiba growled, but the Sound nin did not answer his questions before slipping out into the rain again, leaving the pair with his injured comrade.

"Here! Help me get him to the fire!" Hinata demanded. Kiba nodded and together they slowly moved Kabuto near the fire. Hinata looked him over. He was dead... She was sure of it! He ran her hands down his chest, praying to feel something to indicate that he hadn't died. She blinked slowly and looked at Kiba, about to announce that their friend had been killed. Just as she opened her mouth, a slight pulse caught her attention. It was so faint that she hadn't noticed it. She gasped and a slight smile played on her lips.

"He's alive!"

_Author's note: AAHH! Dude, that was so long! ^.^ But I hope it was good! I really wanna write the next chapter! It will be full of emotion! I love it! Oh the drama! Hope you liked it!_


	12. Irritation We're Pretending Not to Show

_Author's note: Alright guys... This is a very dramatic point in the story. Take it or leave it..._

_Chapter Twelve: Irritation We're Pretending Not to Show_

"You sure...?

Hinata nodded, the slight pulse growing weaker. "We need to reseal that wound..." she muttered softly. Iwa didn't allow her to learn any medical jutsu. She cursed. Any sort of training might be enough to save him. As lighting flashed outside, she looked at Kiba. "Take off your shirt!"

Kiba stared at her, blinking. "Hinata? I didn't know you were like that!"

Hinata glared at him with a look of disgust and annoyance. "Now, Kiba! We don't have time for this!"

Kiba groaned softly and took off his jacket and then his shirt. Hinata ignored the vest, going straight for the shirt. She carefully began tearing it to make a large bandage. "Hey! What are you doing?" Kiba snapped, obviously angry about his shirt being torn. "Are you tearing it up for my fan club?"

Hinata rolled her eyes and carefully stripped Kabuto of the rest of his torn shirt. "Yeah... Your fan club of one..."

"Hey! At least I have one member!" Kiba retorted.

"Yes, Kiba-kun... And that one member is you," Hinata muttered.

"Aw!" Kiba whined softly. "Then why did you have to tear up my shirt if you were just going to give it back to me?"

Hinata let out a loud sigh. "You're hopeless..." She knew that her team mate was just as scared as she was, but he dealt with emotions differently than she did. In tight situations like this, he often tried to joke his way out. She knew he knew exactly why she was tearing his shirt up... And she knew he didn't care... But he was scared, just like she was... And he had no idea how to really deal with it.

The villagers of Ishi didn't know situations like this... They were taught that when they were trapped enemy territory, they were to kill themselves to protect Ishi's secrets... So there was no training for this... They had no idea what to do... And as Hinata turned to Kiba in the dim firelight, she could see him petting Akamaru, his face set in a deep frown and his eyes staring at the door, both alert and terrified, praying that nothing opened it. "Kiba-kun...?" Hinata whispered.

Kiba jumped and turned to his partner. His frown turned into a big smile, but Hinata could see behind it. "We'll be fine, Hinata!" he said.

Hinata sighed and turned to look at Kabuto. He was so pale... And Kiba's shirt was already soaked with blood. A soft moan from a few feet away informed Hinata that Lee too needed medical treatment... Treatment that she couldn't provide. "Kiba... They're not going to make it... Not without real help!"

Kiba shook his head. "We can't go back to the village..." he whispered. "Where else can we go?"

"The Sand..." Hinata suggested just as quietly.

* * *

Naruto turned around, panting hard. His chest was on fire and his leg throbbed intensely. He looked around the building to see the two guards still chasing after him. His hands were stained crimson and his clothing looked no better. The boy was trying to control his breathing. They didn't notice exactly who he was, so maybe he would get away with this... but he doubted it somehow.

"I didn't even do it!" He screamed, his voice being drowned out by a loud clack of thunder. He rubbed his head, trying to sort his mind out. He blinked slowly and turned to the sky. He had gone for a walk... Much to Kakashi's dismay, but of course, the Jinchuuriki had no say-so in the matter. Naruto hadn't been out long before his ankle had started acting up, so he seating himself in a dark corner. And that's when he heard a loud scream...

He figured it was another Ishi villager caught outside after curfew, but he also heard hissing. He had closed his eyes and tried to block out the dying screams, only listening for the hissing as it faded away... A summoner talking to their summons. When the hissing died, Naruto made his move. The rain had already washed away the foot prints, but he knew the killer. And the murdered... The main guard of Iwa, Nade... Naruto had spun around to leave, but his ankle twisted again, leaving himself on the dead guard, the man's freshly poured blood seeping into Naruto's clothing just as the rain began to lighten up.

And that's where he was now. Some guards had come to investigate and had spotted Naruto fleeing the scene. Naruto looked up at the sky as the last hint of rain stopped. He looked down at his bloodstained clothes and hands and shook his head. He couldn't be seen like this... The boy growled softly and took off running again, fear welling up in his chest.

He made it to Kakashi's house before getting spotted and ran inside. Kakashi was waiting for him. "Where have you been?" he snapped like an angry father. Naruto looked at him.

"Who are you...my dad?" Naruto snapped back.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "No, but you sure treat me better than you treat him!" he retorted angrily. Naruto kept fidgeting. "What's wrong with you?" Kakashi snapped. Naruto finally showed him his bloodied hands. "What did you do?" Kakashi gasped.

"Nothing!" Naruto snapped. "I did nothing!"

"That's not 'nothing,' Naruto!" Kakashi growled.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why? Because you think that my only reason for existing is to keep you safe! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"Don't I?" Naruto yelled. "I know exactly what you're going through!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Don't talk to me like that, boy!" he growled.

"The difference between you and me is that I can control it!" Naruto hissed. Kakashi raised his hand to slap the child, but slowly lowered it, trying to keep his anger in check. He took a deep breath. "I don't have to take this," Naruto hissed softly and spun around.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi called after him.

"Anywhere but here!" Naruto returned before sprinting off, Kakashi hot on his heels. Naruto shook his head and ran faster, unable to control himself any longer. Kakashi wasn't even trying to get them home! He didn't want to be here! He didn't want to live here. Kakashi had no right to keep Naruto trapped here!

Naruto kept running as the rain picked up again, more violently than last time. Naruto didn't let that or the pain in his ankle stop him. He just kept going until he reached the gates. As he did so, he jumped, sending chakra to his feet so he would stick. He ran up the large wall and stood at the top, staring down at the dark forest being soaked in the rain.

He hardly heard Kakashi sneak up on him. "You idiot!" he screamed, needed to do so to be heard over the rain. "You know you shouldn't be out here after hours!"

"So what?" Naruto yelled back. "It's not like you care!"

"What makes you think I don't care?"

"Maybe the fact that we're still here!"

"I'm trying!" Kakashi shouted.

"No you're not!" Naruto growled. Kakashi raised his hand again, and this time he didn't stop. Naruto stumbled back at the force of the blow, finally realizing the subtle, but deadly changes in his sensei. A faint orange glow surrounded his teacher and the man's eyes were blood red and bloodthirsty. Naruto shook his head. "Sensei...?" he whispered, but Kakashi wasn't done. Another blow came.

"I'm trying, you little brat! I'm trying my best to make you happy and this is how you repay me? By shunning me and treating me like the enemy when you go and treat the enemy like a friend!"

"What are you-?"

"Kabuto!" Kakashi screamed, the glow intensifying. "You befriended him and treated your own father like trash!"

"I wasn't ready..."

"Ready for what?" Kakashi shouted. Naruto had never seen Kakashi so angry. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was the Fox. Iruka had mentioned something about the Kyuubi having more control and influence in this world, but Naruto didn't know it could do this! Not even he had succumbed to the Fox's influence this badly or this quickly, but it was the stress... And the fact that Kakashi really did care for Naruto... The Kyuubi's version of tough love.

"I wasn't ready for a father..." Naruto muttered.

"I thought that's what you wanted! Didn't you want a family your whole life? Do you realize the pain you're causing that man? Do you know how badly you're hurting him by ignoring him? Do you know the guilt he feels for trapping the Fox inside of you? Of course you don't! Because you're the one that doesn't care!"

Naruto felt his whole body shaking. It wasn't that... It was more of a fear of his father... A fear of becoming too attached when he knew that this wasn't his world, and that when they had to leave, he would lose Minato again. "I…I'm scared..." Naruto whispered, barely audible above the rain.

"Of what?" Kakashi snapped.

"Right now...of you..." Naruto responded. He didn't even have time to regret the phrase. Another blow came. Naruto could no longer back up. His back was plastered against a tower, stuck between that, Kakashi, and two deadly drops.. The fist came again and Naruto slipped underneath the protective railing. A loud crack of thunder made the boy jump, and his ankle gave way.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as the boy slipped. Naruto grabbed the wall and dangled there, not bothering to look down at the drop. Naruto's feet flailed, but he was too panicked to concentrate his chakra to get a foot hold. Kakashi was instantly on his knees, holding out his hand. Naruto grabbed it. "You have to give me your other hand, Naruto..." Naruto shook his head vigorously. He wasn't about to forget the blows he had received, and the reason he was dangling there. "You have to trust me!" Kakashi shouted over another thunder clap. Naruto shook his head. "Please! I can't hold you much longer!"

Naruto nodded slowly and released his hand and grabbed onto Kakashi's arm. He looked up at his teacher's face and jumped at the look in his eyes. He blinked slowly and everything seemed to slow. The rain lightened up and Kakashi leaned forward, his eyes burning with hatred, and in a voice unlike any Naruto had ever heard outside of his own visits with the Kyuubi, he heard two words that echoed in his mind as Kakashi let go, a loud roll of thunder tearing the sky open, making the downpour almost impossible to see through, pulling the child down with it. Naruto felt nothing as he impacted the ground with a wet "smack" and as he faded into darkness, he heard the words again...

_"Die brat..."_

_

* * *

_

"NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed as he looked down at the broken body at the bottom of the gates.

"What have you done?" Kakashi screamed at the Fox.

"I was trying to help you rid yourself of such a nuisance!" The Fox responded

"I didn't want to rid myself of him!" Kakashi snapped, staring down at Naruto's body. "He shouldn't have gone like that!"

"I was only trying to help you, Vessel!" Kyuubi growled

"Well stop trying!" Kakashi retorted as he prepared to vault himself off the gates. There was no answer from the Fox and Kakashi nodded. When he landed on the ground, he sprinted towards Naruto, cutting his thumb. He summoned a dog with glasses. "Akino! Go get Minato!" The dog nodded. "And a medic!" He called after the summon.

Kakashi then turned his gaze to Naruto. The boy looked like a mess. One leg was folded underneath his body with the bone sticking out. Blood oozed from a head wound only to be quickly washed away by the rain. He was laying in an awkward position, his back most likely snapped, but hopefully not shattered. Kakashi knelt beside his student. Blood soaked the boy's pants at his hip and Kakashi could only infer that there was at least one hip bone jutting out of the skin.

Kakashi reached out his hand to check for a pulse. "Don't touch him!"

Kakashi jumped and turned around. "Se-sensei..." he stuttered.

"Get away from him!" Minato growled. Kakashi did just that. He backed away from his student's broken and bleeding body. "What did you do?" Minato screamed as he replaced Kakashi beside his son. Kakashi couldn't see, but he could hear the tears in his teacher's voice.

"I... The Fox..." Kakashi stammered, completely flustered and scared. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and die.

_"You wanted him to listen to you..." _The Fox reminded him silently.

_"Shut up! Just shut up! Haven't you done enough?" _Kakashi snapped back angrily.

_"It was you that wanted him to heed your words, not I!" _Kyuubi hissed back.

_"This isn't what I wanted!"_

"Are you listening to me?" Minato shouted, breaking Kakashi out of his trance and conversation with the Fox.

"So-sorry, Minato-sama..." Kakashi muttered, feeling like a child again. He blinked slowly and looked up at the sky.

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back!"

Kakashi jumped. "He's...?"

"Not yet!" Minato yelled.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi sighed. Not another person. He turned around to spot Hiruzen, Iruka and a team of medics, along with Akino, who sat proudly and solemnly beside the former Hokage.

"I..." Kakashi started. Iruka looked down at Naruto and then to Kakashi putting two and two together. The man walked quietly over to Kakashi and began leading him away. "Where are we going?" Kakashi asked. Iruka shook his head and slowly continued walking away. Kakashi noticed the hostile glares from everyone around and the shame rose. He allowed himself to be led away.

"Iruka! I don't want you going with him!" Hiruzen shouted. Iruka waved, but continued. "Iruka!" the Hokage yelled, but Iruka didn't stop. His face was set in a terrible frown and his eyes were downcast, but he continued. "It's not safe! Get back here!" Iruka didn't heed the Hokage's calls. He just continued walking, Kakashi following without feeling the rain on his skin. Iruka made no sound as he led Kakashi into the gates and to Iruka's house.

"You'll stay here tonight..." Iruka whispered quietly, taking off his soaked vest. Kakashi stared, dumbfounded at the man.

"Why...?" Kakashi whispered.

"Because... Minato's staying with you and..."

"No... Why are you offering me a place to stay...?"

Iruka sighed deeply and stared out the window. He took a deep breath and patted Kakashi on the shoulder. "I've been looking out for you ever since Rin died..." he explained quietly. "I'm not about to stop now..."

_

* * *

_

The rain had stopped. Kakashi paced silently in Iruka's house, his eyes staring out the window every few seconds. "Calm down..." Iruka muttered. The sun was coming up and the teacher was becoming nervous as his friend paced back and forth. "It's not helping anything." Kakashi turned to look at the teacher, his eyes haunted and blood shot. He hadn't slept, no matter how hard Iruka had tried to get him to sleep.

He sighed deeply and stood up. "You want to go to the hospital...?" he asked softly. Kakashi turned to him, nodding slowly. Iruka hadn't managed to get what had happened out of Kakashi. He got most of the details. A broken body at the base of the gates, a confused and scared Kakashi and a very angry father... The Kyuubi had taken the man again.

"I-I was mad..." Kakashi whispered. Iruka looked up at him. "I didn't know... He just started talking..." Iruka didn't need an explanation. He was talking about the Kyuubi. He took a deep breath and settled to listen. "And... I was frightened... For Naruto. He never listens... And then we started arguing. The Fox kept talking and I just wanted it all to stop... The yelling... The arguing. Then Naruto tripped. I knew I couldn't get Kyuubi to shut up... So I listened... I-I didn't want to... I care for him... It's not that I don't... But... I was too confused. I'm not used to something being there! Something there to talk to me... And give me orders! I didn't even know I had done anything until after Naruto hit the ground! What if..."

Iruka stood up and walked over to his friend. "Don't think about 'What if's...' Let's go to the hospital..."

Kakashi nodded slowly and allowed himself to be led. Iruka had never seen his friend so distraught... Not even after he and Rin went at it, leaving the poor girl dead. He gently rubbed Kakashi's back as they walked towards the hospital. He didn't know a lot about the boy known as Naruto. He didn't know about the Kakashi that he was now forced to hang out with... All he knew was that if he wanted to get to know these people...

He sighed as they entered the hospital. Minato was sitting with his head in his hands, seemingly crying. Sakumo was sitting beside him, carefully rubbing his back and trying his best to comfort him. Mizuki and Hiruzen both sat on the other side of the waiting room. "Any news...?" Iruka muttered softly. Minato's head snapped up instantly. His glazed over eyes suddenly became full of life.

A loud shout tore through the man's throat the instant his eyes fell on Kakashi. Sakumo was up in a flash, holding Minato as the man struggled to get his hands around Kakashi's throat. Iruka stood protectively in front of his Jinchuuriki friend. Mizuki was up too, grabbing Minato on the other side, both him and Sakumo holding back the man.

"Get out!" Minato screamed. Iruka looked back. Kakashi was frozen, not in terror, but in shock. "Haven't you done enough!"

"Minato! Calm down!" Sakumo snapped, pushing the man back into his chair. "He has every right to be here!"

Minato glared, but calmed down. Iruka sighed deeply. "Maybe you should go..." Hiruzen whispered. Kakashi shook his head and seated himself on the far end, his eyes glazed over with shock. Iruka went to sit beside the man, but Mizuki walked over to him.

"Why did you bring him here?" he snapped.

"Why are you here?" Iruka bit back.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes. "Hiruzen called me..." he muttered. "He didn't want to try to deal with you. I don't understand why you insist Kakashi can be changed and is your friend. "

Iruka sighed. "You wouldn't get it..." He muttered softly and turned towards Kakashi.

Mizuki grabbed his arm. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Iruka..." he insisted.

Iruka nodded, pulling his arm out of Mizuki's grip. "I know... But I can take care of myself, Mizu... I'm not the same clumsy kid I used to be..." Iruka walked over to Kakashi and sat down while Mizuki excused himself and left the building.

The wait seemed like forever. The sun rose, but still no doctor. No one talked, except for Sakumo, who walked between Kakashi and Minato, trying to get either of them to explain what happened, but no one else wanted to talk as much as he did. Iruka felt bad for all of them... Not wanting to really get involved in this drama, but since he saw himself as Kakashi's babysitter, he believed he had to be here...

Finally, a doctor walked out. Minato and Kakashi were on their feet instantly, the rest rising slower. The man fidgeted and Iruka felt his stomach hit the floor. "Well...?" Minato muttered.

The doctor sighed. "His condition is stable..." There was a collective sigh from the gathered ninja. "He's just gone through some major reconstruction surgery..."

"All night...?" Iruka asked. The doctor nodded. "So... How is he...?"

The doctor sighed again. "He'll live..." he muttered.

"What about his back...?" Kakashi whispered.

"We were able to save the spine and nerves in the upper back... And repair some of the damage to the nerves on his lower back. His hip was almost shattered... We were able to reconstruct the majority of his bones, but..." Kakashi shook his head.

"Will he walk again...?" Minato asked, probably echoing Kakashi's question.

"Well... Not exactly..." Minato's eyes began to water. "Now, hold on... He will walk... Eventually. For now, he will be outfitted with braces, and he will never walk again without some sort of pain, but years of therapy and more surgeries, and he will regain most of his walking ability."

"So, he's not paralyzed...?" Sakumo asked.

"No, he's not. Like I said, he won't walk unassisted for a very long time... But there is a physical therapist in a neighboring town in the Land of Fire that can come and help him... I have to get permission for the import of the therapist, but I believe I can gain the warrant."

"What about Tsunade...?" Kakashi asked. "Can't she do the reconstruction surgery...?"

The doctor shook his head. "No one's seen her since the Fox attack..." he answered quickly. "It's not as hopeless as you guys believe. We can have the therapist in a few days. He'll be okay, I promise. He probably won't like it at first, but he'll learn to live with it. He's not disabled... Or crippled. He'll be okay."

"Can I see him...?" Minato asked quietly.

The doctor sighed. "He's sleeping. He just came out of major surgery... But you can go in there... Just don't wake him up..." Minato nodded and followed the doctor into the room. Kakashi watched them and Iruka shook his head.

Sakumo walked over to his son and wrapped him in a hug. Iruka watched as Kakashi at first didn't except the embrace. But as Iruka looked on, he saw something he never thought he'd see Kakashi do... The man leaned on his father and hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Dad..." He whispered. Iruka turned to Hiruzen. The elder ninja nodded slowly and held out his arm. Iruka sighed and walked over to the Hokage, who put his arm over his shoulder and began leading him away from the Hatake family. Iruka looked back as they walked out the door. "I'm so sorry..."

_Author's note: Alright... There you go! Major plot development there! We may all feel bad for Kakashi now... Or hate him... which you wish! ^.^_

_Editor's note: Hey, guys! I'm back! Sorry, I didn't get to edit last chapter 'cause I was out of town… . But, I'm back now, so yay! =D So much drama in this chapter… Poor Naruto-kun. T.T_


	13. It's Not Over

__

Author's note: Alright guys! I have a job now, which means very little time for writing! Updates will be slow from now on, but they will come, I promise!

Chapter 13: It's Not Over

Minato couldn't believe his eyes. He stared down at his son, blinking away tears that refused to flee. His breathing came in short, angry bursts that were defined with softer whimpers. His feet wouldn't move. The Yellow Flash couldn't move his legs. It was like he was trapped in a genjutsu. Naruto's body was there, monitors hooked up to him...keeping him alive. An oxygen mask hid his oddly familiar face and bandages shaped his subtle features that he shared with his mother and the strong build that he got from his father and the handsome features of his face were blurred and bloodied.

Minato finally snapped out of it with a shake of his head. The eerie calm that had sucked Minato in now made him uncomfortable. The soft beeping of the heart monitor made him shiver at every beat. Minato closed his eyes and allowed the tears to finally roll down his cheeks. The man moved forward and fell to his knees at his son's bedside. He placed his head on his arms and cried softly.

A hand on his shoulder made the father jump. Minato lifted his head and turned to look at his other student... "Sensei...?" the young Uchiha whispered. Minato shook his head and turned back to Naruto, his eyes unable to leave the boy's shattered body for more than a few seconds. He felt the hand begin to rub him, but he hardly reacted to it.

"I'm sorry..." another voice whispered. Minato felt his anger rise again and he jumped up and spun around with a snarl.

"Get out!" he shouted at Kakashi. Sakumo stood a few inches behind his son, his eyes locked not on Minato, but on Naruto.

"Please don't talk to my son like that..." Sakumo whispered, but made no move to defend Kakashi.

"Why not?" Minato shouted. "Why can't I speak to him like the monster he really is?"

Kakashi flinched and turned his gaze to the ground. Sakumo stepped forward, standing protectively in front of his son. "Don't talk to my son in such a manner!" Sakumo snapped, for once raising his voice.

"Sensei, please..." Kakashi muttered.

"Shut up! Just stop talking, Kakashi!" Minato snapped. "You've done and said enough! I didn't get involved because I thought you had it covered! I thought you would do a better job of protecting my son since he obviously liked you better, but I was wrong! Look at him!"

"I am looking!" Kakashi shouted. "And what I see is one of the biggest mistakes of my life!"

Minato glared at Kakashi and then turned to Obito. "Well, you seem to make those mistakes a lot, don't you?"

Kakashi stepped back as if Minato had slapped him. Obito's face fell into a horrified expression, but Sakumo's face rose to an angry snarl. "You will not speak to my son like that!" Sakumo growled.

"Well, we all know where he gets it from!" Minato spat back. "You are no better than him when it comes to your comrades and your family!"

"Mind you," Sakumo said through clenched teeth, "that you and I both left our sons to fend for themselves..."

"The difference between you and I is that I left Naruto out of selflessness while you killed yourself and left Kakashi because you are a weak coward!"

Sakumo didn't flinch, but his face fell in a look of depression. Kakashi looked between his father and his sensei. Minato didn't notice the horrified look in Obito's eyes. The Jinchuuriki glared at his sensei. The air between them crackled. Minato could feel the tension. Sakumo apparently could as well.

"Kakashi, don-" Sakumo stopped as his son lunged at Minato. Minato instantly was behind his student.

"Anger makes you weak," Minato snapped as he landed a hit on the man's shoulder.

"Burn in the fire pits!" Kakashi howled. He spun around, recovering from the attack much quicker than Minato had thought. The man shouted as claws raked down his face. Minato grabbed the hand that tore down his face and twisted, almost snapping the wrist in half. Kakashi howled and dropped to his knees. He narrowed his eyes and did a leg sweep. Minato let out a shocked shout as he landed beside his student. Kakashi ripped his hand out of Minato's grip and lunged for his teacher. Minato growled and rolled out of the way. He jumped to his feet and aimed a kick for Kakashi's head.

But he missed as he was pulled away. He watched Kakashi stand up and get ready to lunge, but Sakumo was faster, grabbing his son before he lunged and a flash of green shot out between them. "ENOUGH!" Iruka screamed. "This is a hospital! You should not fight here!"

Minato turned to who was holding him and noticed Obito, tears evident on his face. But it wasn't Obito that had shocked him. It was Iruka. The man's face was set in an angry snarl and hatred was obvious in his eyes. "Both of you! I'm sick of this!" Kakashi stumbled back onto his father.

"Why now?" Minato snapped. "Why are sick of this now?"

Iruka shook his head as if he was confused, then his face settled back into the angry expression. "All of this! I'm sick of it! I want my friend back!"

Minato blinked slowly and suddenly he realized that Iruka had been taking this all too evenly... He hadn't said anything about Kakashi... Or any of them. He just calmly told them everything... And had looked after all of them. Minato let his whole body relax, but Iruka wasn't done. He didn't say anything; he just backed away from them all. "Iruka..." Kakashi muttered.

"No! I'm done, Kakashi!" the man shouted. Minato had never seen the man so angry. "I can't do this anymore! I... I want the other Kakashi back! I don't understand what's going on! I've tired, I promise I have, but... I don't get it! I want my Kakashi back! I want my life back!"

Kakashi bowed and shook his head. Sakumo took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I..." he started, but stopped. Minato looked at him, his face stinging.

"It...doesn't matter..." a voice gasped. Minato spun around to look at Naruto. The boy's blue eyes were staring up at the ceiling, tears rolling down his face as well.

"He's right..." Sakumo whispered.

Kakashi looked at his father. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter anymore..."

"We have to go back..." Minato muttered, staring at his broken child.

"We can't..." Sakumo muttered.

Minato spun around. "Why not? If we go back, he'll have his body back! He'll walk again!"

Sakumo shook his head. "It's over... There's nothing we can do..."

"What...are you talking about...?" Naruto whispered.

Sakumo took a step back. Minato advanced on him. "We...can't do anything... We'd have to be able to bend time... To create a wrinkle... To reverse the jutsu that got us here..."

"Jutsu...?" Iruka asked, finally calming down. "Who came up with a jutsu that could do this...?"

Sakumo looked like he didn't want to answer. "Orochimaru..."

* * *

Kiba lifted his eyes. It was hot... Extremely hot. The noon sun was on them. He looked over at Hinata. She was kneeling beside Akamaru, offering the boy on the dog a sip of water. Kabuto opened his mouth without opening his eyes. Hinata poured a little into the boy's mouth. Kabuto swallowed slowly. Kiba turned to look at the green clad ninja in his arms and shook his head. "Water...?" he asked.

Hinata looked up at him, her eyes soft and watering. She shook her head slowly and turned the canteen upside down. Kiba opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he noticed no water came out of the bottle.

"Do we have another one...?" Kiba asked quietly. Hinata shook her head.

"This is it, Kiba-kun..."

Kiba felt the ground fall beneath him. They had been walking for at least three days... The nights were brutal. Kiba and Hinata were awake round the clock, trying to keep Kabuto alive and Lee in a stable condition. Both of them were exhausted. Kiba knew he had terrible circles under his eyes while Hinata's movements were far weaker and more delicate. They had given what little food they found to Kabuto and Lee when they managed to wake up.

The two team mates had reached a silent decision. Kabuto wasn't going to make it. Lee could finish the journey. They were almost there. But Kabuto... The chest wound was nothing to mess around with. They had managed to stop the bleeding, but infection had set in. They had used most of their water to try and clean the wound, but soon found out that rain water wasn't as clean as they thought.

Hinata gently patted the boy and stood up. Kiba noted her shaking legs, but said nothing. He looked at her eyes as she looked over his body, probably noting the weight he had lost and how much his arms were trembling. A silent message passed between them. They'd have to leave Kabuto or Lee if they were going to make it.

"It has to be Kabuto..." Kiba whispered. Hinata looked up at him.

"N-no..." She muttered.

"Do you want to leave Lee...? " Kiba asked quietly, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Hinata turned to looked at the sick boy and shook her head. Kiba had been listening the entire time to his partner. The entire time she had been whispering to Kabuto; holding his hand and trying her best to cool his fever. Kiba knew that he had found his way into her heart. Kiba bowed his head at the thought, but didn't let it bother him. Shino was still in the village, waiting for his punishment. For once, he had to be the strong one...not the one who was making the jokes.

Hinata's eyes were bloodshot for a Hyuuga and dark circles were present. Kiba had already guessed that she had been staying up with Kabuto during the two nights they had been out there. He sighed and placed Lee down on the ground before stumbling over to Hinata. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata... Lee has a bigger chance of survival... Even if we did keep both of them, he probably won't make it to the Sand Village. I can't carry Lee anymore... And you can't carry either of them, so don't say you can!" he added when she opened her mouth to protest. Hinata turned away and shook her head. "He doesn't have much longer, Hinata..."

"Then let's not make him die alone..." Hinata whispered. Kiba sighed. He guessed it was time for a rest anyway. He seated himself on the hot sand as Hinata gently took Kabuto off of Akamaru. The boy gasped slightly at the pain of being moved, but even Kiba could see his weakness. Kabuto could hardly make a sound. He went limp the second he hit the ground and for a second, Kiba thought he was dead. But he convulsed and Hinata gently placed her hand on his fevered head, soothing him with soft whispers.

Kiba could only sit and watch as something he never thought he'd ever see happened... A friend dying on the battle field. He knew that one day he might be faced with it, but he wasn't prepared for the way Hinata slowly made sure the boy was comfortable as he made his journey to the next world.

Kiba almost cringed at how his breathing was so ragged and shallow. Sweat poured off of him. Hinata kept trying to do something for him... Anything, but Kiba knew that it wasn't going to work. He closed his eyes and for several seconds, he just listened to the ragged breathing and the soft sobbing that was coming from Hinata. Kiba didn't want to see her face... He didn't want to see either of them.

But eventually he did have to open his eyes. Kabuto looked like he head aged in the past few minutes. He was far from the lively, but scared boy they had met on the battle field against Suna. Now his eyes were sunken in and his face was pale. Over the past few days, he had lost most of his weight. The change was drastic. Kiba couldn't bear to look at him. He cursed whoever had done this to the boy.

Kabuto convulsed and let loose a loud scream, tears falling from his eyes. Hinata tried to calm him. "Shh... It's okay..." she whispered, her voice shaking. Kabuto didn't seem to hear her. He opened his eyes and looked over at Kiba. The boy had to turn away. The look he had bore into Kiba's mind. Fear was evident in his eyes. He was begging for help... Begging Kiba to get him help. He didn't want to die... Kiba could see that. His eyes were wide with terror when Kiba turned back. He had turned his attention to Hinata by that point.

Another wave of pain took the boy. Kabuto screamed again. He reached out and Hinata grabbed his hand. She rubbed his shoulder with her other hand. "You're okay..." she whispered. "You'll be okay..." Her voice was almost drowned out by Kabuto's pained screams. He was having another fit... He had had two of them so far...

Kabuto shook his head, breathing hard and fast. "N-no..." he gasped through the pain. Kiba knew this was it. He turned away. "I-I can't ho-hold on..." Kiba looked up as Hinata turned away, her eyes watering. "N-no... Don't...cry for...me..." he gasped. Hinata bit her lip and nodded. Kabuto opened his mouth and blood trickled out of his mouth. Hinata let out a small gasp.

All at once, Kabuto was still. Hinata gasped again and looked down at him. Kiba couldn't feel her remorse, but he could understand it. He closed his eyes and listened to Kabuto's breathing. He couldn't stop the small tear that dripped down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He had to be blasted strong! Strong for all of them! That wasn't his job!

Kiba wanted to slap all of them. He clenched his fists and turned towards Iwa. So far away... A country that took days to get to and yet they had so much influence over their lives. Kiba clenched his fists tighter as he thought about it. He had often wondered what freedom really was like... And now he was fighting for it. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Kabuto and Hinata.

Hinata was stroking Kabuto's hair. Her voice was soft and Kiba couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. He didn't want to watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. He took a deep breath. This was what it meant to fight for their freedom. This was a preview of the war they were about to launch themselves into. Kiba bit his lip and tasted blood in his mouth. His friend's heart was breaking. He could see that. Not because she loved him... No, it was too soon to say the word "love..." But he knew that she was staring at the boy and realizing that she could do nothing... And they would never be able to see what this boy had in him... The potential of the warrior he could be... Or what maybe they could have been.

Kabuto gave one more gasp. He turned his eyes up to Hinata and blinked slowly. "Th-thank you, Hinata-chan..." he whispered weakly. "Th-thank y-you... For staying... with me..." Hinata nodded and Kiba turned away as Kabuto's eyes closed and for the first time ever, he heard Hinata cry out in anguish he never thought he'd ever hear from her...

* * *

Hinata quieted after a few seconds. She leaned over Kabuto, sobbing quietly. She didn't flinch when she felt a hand on her shoulder and hardly reacted when Kiba grabbed her into a hug. She placed her had on his chest, crying softly. Kiba stroked her hair. "Shh... It's okay... He was suffering..." Hinata knew he was trying. She leaned heavily on him and was surprised when he started rocking her. He placed his chin on her head, stroking her long hair and gently rocking back and forth.

Shadows fell over them and Hinata quickly broke away from Kiba. She spun around to see a patrol of Sand ninja standing over them. They were whispering to each other.

"Kill them..." one of them spoke. The group parted to reveal Gaara of the Sand as he walked up to them. "They are from Ishi. Kill them all."

"Gaara..." Another voice spoke. The Kazekage spun around. A black clad ninja shrank away at first, but then held his ground. "Look at them... they are no threat. Iwa is hard on them... But no one would send children in this condition with that little supply into a desert." Hinata couldn't seem to understand how the nin was able to stand there in this heat in that clothing.

"You were not asked to speak, Kankuro!" Gaara snapped evenly.

Kankuro met his brother's death glare as evenly as he could muster. "You know as well as I do Ishi needs help, Gaara!"

"You are in charge of military happenings and you want to help our enemies?" Gaara growled. "You know times have forced our walls to be closed because this village thinks they can take everything!"

Kankuro took a deep breath and turned away from his brother to the small group. Hinata turned her eyes to Kankuro. She had moved to where Kabuto was and felt his neck. Yes... Still alive... Barely. She was pleading with her eyes. "Gaara... They need help!"

"If I may speak..." Kiba muttered. Gaara turned his attention to the dog nin.

"Speak, boy, then die," Gaara growled in a low voice. Kiba didn't even flinch as he stood up.

"My team and I are no shinobi of Ishigakure."

"Really now?" Gaara challenged. "Pray tell... What village do you claim to be from?"

Kiba smiled a wide, devious grin. "We are shinobi of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Gaara's face. "The Will of Fire lives..." he whispered.

Hinata looked up at Gaara. The Will of Fire...? How did he know about that? Most kids knew about the Third's greatest statement he ever uttered... At the defeat of Konoha, he told Iruka that the Will of Fire would live on in future generations... Iruka had been secretly teaching the children of Ishi that story since he started teaching... Probably in hopes that one of them would take it and realize the Hokage's dream of the continuation of the Village of Konoha... But how did...?

"You seem to know things about our village that we ourselves should not know," Kiba snapped.

Gaara gave him an amused look. There was no smile, just an amused smirk. "You would be correct, shinobi of the Leaf. My village has many people inside who send us messages. They tell us many times of the crazy old fool's theory about this 'Will of Fire.' Hah! We never believed we would hear it come from the younger Shinobi of the Village... However, you have proved me wrong, warriors of Konoha. Now... You seem to need help. Who is the most injured?"

Both Kiba and Hinata pointed to Kabuto. Gaara nodded. He turned to Kankuro, who addressed the rest of the group. "Carry the injured! Give the two kids water and food! Give the dog water! We'll feed him when we get to the village!" The group nodded.

"Sir!" one called to Gaara.

"Speak," Gaara said.

The man was beside Kabuto. "He needs immediate medical treatment, Gaara-sama!"

"Is there a medic among us?" Gaara snapped. No one spoke. "Take him, then, and rush him to the village! If he dies, that's your responsibility!" The man nodded and picked up Kabuto. Another grabbed Lee and both men fled the scene. Gaara watched them go with a blank expression. Hinata was torn away from Gaara's gaze when Kankuro walked over to her.

"He's not as bad as he sounds... He came up with ways to protect our village against your previous one."

"How does someone like that become Kazekage?" Hinata asked.

Kankuro sighed. "He's really not as bad as he seems. He just didn't like Ishi villagers here..." he answered, but his tone and eyes were haunted and blurred . He handed Hinata a canteen. "Your friends will be okay..." he muttered. Hinata nodded.

"Are we prisoners?" she asked quietly. Kankuro looked at her, his eyes showing clear empathy.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he asked. Hinata turned away and towards Suna... And then towards Ishi. "You're scared for your friends, aren't you?" Kankuro revised his question. Hinata nodded slowly. She felt a hand on her back. "It's rough... But this is war..." Hinata nodded again.

"I-I understand..." She stammered. Kankuro took a deep breath.

"No.. I don't think you do... You, and your friend there... All your friends... You have started a war if the people left in Ishi take this as a threat or a revolt..." Hinata gasped. "By accepting our help, you have brought us into this war..." He began leading her away.

"N-no!" She gasped. "I'm sorry! We...we just needed help, Kankuro-sama!"

Kankuro smiled and looked down at her... Then towards Ishigakure. "Everything we know... The balance of the life we've lived in... We've fought for... It's over... And our world is being turned upside down..." Kankuro laughed slightly. "What changed over there to change your minds, kid...?" he asked.

Hinata turned her eyes to Ishi again and closed them before following Kankuro again. He looked down at her waiting for an answer. She smiled once and whispered one name before staying silent the rest of the death walk to Suna.

"Naruto..."

_Author's note: FINALLY! Dude, that chapter took me FOREVER! And I totally almost cried at the stuff with Kabuto! I hope at least one person felt the same. And for all who wanted more Minato, I hope that helps a little bit. ^.^'_

_Editor's note: If I cried often, I would've cried for Kabuto. T.T But I don't, so all I could muster was, "Poor Kabuto!"_


	14. Perfect World

_Author's note: Hey guys! Getting an early start on this chapter! Hopefully it won't be late like the last two have been... . Sorry about that guys!_

_Chapter Fourteen: Perfect World_

Sakumo stared out at the night, blinking slowly. The night was cold and the roof made it colder... They hadn't taken the news well at all... None of them did. Minato didn't want to hear it, Naruto was too out of it to care, and Kakashi felt hurt that he had been keeping something from him... Something this important.

The origins of this world... This place that had been created by mistake... Part of an evil plot that had gone terribly wrong. Sakumo closed his eyes and tried to calm his raging nerves. It had been three days since he had dropped the bomb on them. None of them had bothered speaking to him since then. They had asked their questions afterward and had left them alone. Sakumo didn't tell them everything. He didn't tell them how Kakashi had thrown up at the sight of his father the first time... He didn't tell them how Naruto had completely lost his mind and the only person he had even let near him was Kakashi... And how he wouldn't let anyone else touch him...

Sakumo didn't tell them any of that, but he had been there... There to see it. He sighed deeply.

"This whole world...is a lie..." he had started.

Iruka glared at him. "How?" he snapped. Sakumo had figured that he wasn't too keen on finding out that his life was a sham... His whole existence...a mistake.

Sakumo took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This world was created...on accident... About 3 months before we arrived here, Orochimaru... _our_ Orochimaru," he had added, trying to clarify the difference between the worlds. "He created a Jutsu... Much like reanimation, but more powerful. It could wrinkle time... Instead of bringing back hollow bodies, he brought back people...people that were plucked from their very existence... This jutsu gave him the ability to control the souls..."

He had gotten very strange looks from them all, blinking slowly... They couldn't process it, but he continued nonetheless, knowing he had their attention now. "He succeeded...in bringing back Minato, Obito, and I..." he had muttered, shaking his head. "But the jutsu was only successful one hundred percent...on me..." He winced, remembering the horrors he had forced them all to endure. "I was a successful reanimation... The jutsu was changed before he brought me back...and I was under his control..."

"What purpose does this jutsu have?" Iruka had challenged... The others were left in stunned silence.

"To use the puppets against their loved ones..." Kakashi had spoken in low, quiet tones. Sakumo nodded slowly, not wanting to admit to the whole incident.

"So... If Obito and I were plucked out before the war with Iwa..." Minato started. "Then we wouldn't have saved the village from the attack... But why did you and Obito leave before you died, but I left months before my death...?"

Sakumo had shaken his head, trying hard not to freak out on all of them... He wanted to scream. How could they not remember any of this? He growled and stared at Minato. "It was probably because you and him were brought back at the same time... Meaning you would have been taken at the same time.

"Naruto hated you, Minato... Kakashi had taken the role of 'father' to him... Though neither of them said it..." That wasn't entirely true, but Sakumo hadn't wanted to make Minato angry

Minato was shaking his head. "It can't be true..." he argued softly.

"No..." Kakashi whispered... "It is... It has to be..." Sakumo cocked his head. How would Kakashi know? Did he finally remember? "I-it all seemed so natural... You guys being alive... Naruto clinging to me... I-I couldn't explain it... But seeing you alive felt like a continuation of a story that I don't remember..." He bowed his head.

"Well, why do you get to remember it?" Minato demanded.

Sakumo shook his head. "Probably because the jutsu worked on me..." he whispered. "And not anyone else..."

"Does Orochimaru know...?" Obito asked, finally working his mouth to speak.

Sakumo shook his head. "I honestly couldn't tell you... I'm not sure... But I highly doubt it..."

"Why did you hide this...?" Minato growled. "Why did you keep this from us?"

"Because, how would you feel if you were told your life, your world, your very existence was nothing more than a blasted mistake? How would you like it if someone came and told you that everything you know is nothing more than a lie? An evil plot gone very wrong? I was trying to protect this world! I was trying to preserve what these people have risked their lives to keep alive! The thing that is still alive in each and every one of them that they can't see yet! We're making a difference here!"

"No we're not!" Minato shouted back. "We are _not_ preserving anything! Why meddle in this world's affairs? Why get involved? Save ourselves! Our _children_ before we save a mistake of a world! This isn't our home!"

Sakumo had glared at Minato and stormed out, Kakashi hot on his heels.

And now... No one had spoken to him. He had stayed away from them all. The questions they must have… He remembered the haunted look in Naruto's eyes before he finally let the darkness take him. But what burned him the most...more than Kakashi's hurt look or Minato's fury-filled glare...was Iruka's look. The man he was trying to protect... The people he hadn't wanted to know what this place was. He hadn't wanted them to have to face the truth...their whole existence was nothing more than a lie.

"Dad...?"

Sakumo looked up as his son sat beside him. He sighed deeply and leaned on the man's shoulder. Kakashi wrapped his arm around his father. "You're not mad at me...?" he asked quietly.

"You want to protect this world from the truth, Dad..." he muttered. "But maybe they deserve to know..."

Sakumo shook his head. "It's hard for me to know this, Kakashi..." he whispered. "It's hard for me to look at you and know that I was just part of a plot to destroy you and Konoha... I know how they feel, Kakashi..."

Kakashi shook his head and held his father tighter. "Dad... I know you want to protect them... And the truth isn't actually needed in this situation, but... I trust them... I really do. They aren't bad people..."

"It breaks my heart..." Sakumo whispered. "These people... They have no identity anymore... Their very heart and soul... It's been taken away...by me..."

"By Iwa..." Kakashi whispered. Sakumo nodded slowly. "Dad... I don't want to go back..."

Sakumo jumped and looked at Kakashi for several seconds. He sighed deeply and stared out into the night, trying to conceal his thoughts. "I...didn't want to leave either," he confessed. "I wanted to stay here... I was alive here... And not being used against you... I didn't want to leave here. Once we saved this world, I was hoping we could be a family again."

"I'd like that..." Kakashi whispered.

Sakumo shook his head. "Minato's right... Naruto comes first..."

"Dad..." Sakumo raised his hand for silence. Kakashi ignored it. "He'll walk, Dad! The doctor said that he'll walk! He has everything here, too!"

"Except the Kyuubi... Except his legs..." Sakumo put in quietly.

Kakashi shook his head. "The doctor said he'd walk, Dad!" Kakashi insisted. "Why can't I have a family?"

Sakumo looked at his son... The boy he had come to love more than anything... The child he had raised on his own without a mother... Without the support of Kakashi's grandparents... The boy he had left for dead in a selfish act. He bowed his head and wrapped his arms around Kakashi. "I want a family, Kakashi... I really do, but..."

"But what, Dad...?" Kakashi whispered.

Sakumo shook his head. "We'll try to get home, Kakashi..." he muttered as he rocked his son gently back and forth, holding him like he hadn't done in years. "But we won't make promises...because these people...they deserve our help... Orochimaru messed this place up, and somehow, I believe that we need to fix it."

"And after that...?" Kakashi asked.

Sakumo shook his head. "We play it by ear, Kakashi..." he responded, rubbing his son's arm comfortingly. "That's all we can do..."

* * *

"Wake up!"

Iruka jumped and spun around to stare at Hiruzen. The old man was in a white and red robe. The table was covered in papers waiting to be signed. Hiruzen and he were trying to make sure the village got paid for their services for the last war. Iruka sighed and rubbed his head. "Ye-yeah... Go over it again..."

"Are you okay...?"

Iruka sighed. No, he wasn't okay. Would Hiruzen be okay if he had realized that their whole life was basically a stupid mistake? He doubted it. "I'm fine... Just go over it again..."

Hiruzen sighed again. "I think that's it. You look sick. Go on home..."

Iruka shook his head. "Can't... Gotta finished this paperwork..." he muttered. His mind was buzzing terribly, and he was beginning to wonder if it was all because of Sakumo's revelation.

"Iruka, please... You look like a wreck..."

Iruka laughed slightly. "Thanks," he said before turning towards the paper he was trying to read. It looked blurred and he blinked several times to try to clear his head. A soft moan escaped his lips as nothing came into focus.

"Iruka... Really..." Hiruzen said, placing a hand on the man's back and rubbing it gently. Iruka looked up at him. It was all a lie. Their whole world... Whole existence... All a lie. Iruka moaned again. "Let me walk you home. Come on..." He gently started lifting Iruka out of his chair. Iruka blinked slowly as Hiruzen got him to his feet.

"Nah... I need to finish this..." Iruka slurred, but he allowed himself to be lifted to his feet. He moaned softly. Hiruzen blinked. "Are you sure you're okay...?" he asked. Iruka nodded.

"I guess... I'm just getting a little sick..." he mumbled. He looked around as the world began to swim. He sighed and leaned against the wall. What was wrong with him? Shaking his head, he found that doing so hurt him.

"Iruka..." Hiruzen said. Iruka could only slightly hear the worry that was weighing his voice down. Iruka moaned again and pushed himself off the wall, only to fall back against it. "Maybe you should stay here tonight..." Hiruzen muttered. Iruka waved his hand as his knees started to buckle.

"Hiruzen-sama... Take me to the hospital..."

* * *

"What happened...?"

Hiruzen lifted his head to see Kakashi and his father rushing into the waiting room. He narrowed his eyes, but swiftly stopped. Kakashi had been acting strangely lately. Maybe he actually started caring for the one who had been caring for him for years. "They say it's poison..." Hiruzen answered.

Kakashi started. "Poison...? Who would...?"

Hiruzen shrugged. "I don't know... He just came to my house to do some paperwork after leaving the hospital and started getting sick. He asked me to take him to the hospital and then passed out before I got him out my door..."

Kakashi turned to his father, who only shrugged. "I don't think that's what happened..." Sakumo muttered softly.

"Do you two know what's going on?"

Sakumo shook his head. "Kakashi thinks it might be suicide..." he muttered.

"Suicide? After all that's happened? We are on the edge of war and you think he was trying to commit suicide?"

"Th-that's not what I said..." Sakumo started.

"That's what you meant!" Hiruzen shook his head and bowed it. "I-I apologize, Sakumo-sama..." he muttered. "This is all just... very stressful..."

Sakumo sighed and sat beside the old man. "I know it is... But... If war's really about to happen..."

"Shush..." Hiruzen muttered. "Iwa is already tightening around here... We don't want to confirm their fears that Konoha is rising..." The word of their village rolled off his tongue. He hadn't been able to say it without fear in years... And now that he could, it felt amazing. And all of this was brought about by one boy with the guts to stand up for himself.

Sakumo sighed deeply and looked at Hiruzen. "I do believe that whatever's going to happen needs to happen soon or Iwa will have reinforcements here ASAP."

Hiruzen nodded slowly. "But who's trying to kill Iruka...?" Sakumo shrugged and turned to look at his son, but Kakashi was gone.

"I hope he's not going to go visit Naruto..." Sakumo said quietly. Hiruzen sighed deeply.

"I don't understand why Iruka continues to believe that Kakashi is good..."

"My son is fine... It's just the Kyuubi seems to have more influence than I thought..."

Hiruzen looked at Sakumo and sighed deeply. "You know Iruka feels responsible for all of Kakashi's actions." Sakumo shook his head. "I keep telling Iruka that he didn't need to do that, but he feels that Kakashi needs him..."

"Why does Iruka care so much...?"

Hiruzen shook his head slowly. "I guess it's my fault, really..." He muttered softly. "When the rest of Kakashi's team disappeared, I panicked. The mission had to be done... Iruka, who wasn't ready for a mission that big, took the place of Obito and Jiraiya took the place of Minato. The team wasn't nearly as good as I had hoped. Kakashi managed to save Iruka's life during the course of it, but Jiraiya was unable to do what I knew Minato could do."

"So... Iruka wanted to make up for it...?" Sakumo guessed.

Hiruzen shook his head. "That's what I thought at first..." He muttered softly. "But it just kept coming. He wouldn't abandon Kakashi... not even after the Fox. I was scared for Iruka, especially after Rin..."

"Everyone keeps talking about Rin... What happened to her...?"

Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi was drunk one night and she just got on his bad side. They were arguing and it escalated until finally Kakashi snapped. The body was hardly recognizable as human when we found it the next morning. Kakashi woke up covered in blood. Iruka made sure that Kakashi cleaned up before he went out. No one questioned the man, but we all knew what happened to her..."

Sakumo shook his head. "And Iruka's stuck to him like glue ever since, huh?"

Hiruzen nodded slowly. "Kakashi's very abusive to Iruka, but the man won't dare leave Kakashi alone... I just want to know what did this to him..."

Sakumo shrugged and looked towards Iruka's room. "I'm not sure..." He muttered. "I don't know everything..."

_Author's note: AHH! So short! I'm so sorry guys! Forgive me? And just to clear the air, _Perfect World_ is in fact, a story that was supposed to come before this one, but I took the Narnia approach and wrote them out of order! Hope this clears things up for you... At least a little bit... But it's really not something I made up just to have an excuse. This WAS planned! ^.^ _

_Editor's note: Why you decided to write _Crossroads_ before _Perfect World_ is beyond me, but then again, I've learned not to question your oddities… . Sorry for the late-ness. I will admit that it's partially my fault. Sorry, guys! ^^;_


	15. A Little Glass Vile

_Author's Note: Back guys! Alright, let's see if I can make this one any longer than the last one! _

_Chapter 15: A Little Glass Vile_

_Two Weeks Later_

"That's good… You're doing great… Two more steps…"

Naruto felt like a baby again. Except for the fact that his legs were twisted, swollen and laden with leg braces. He sighed. He had only gone twenty feet, but it felt like he had run a marathon. He turned back to stare at the end of the hallway where he had started. His dad stood there, watching him with wide eyes. Naruto sighed and waved for him.

"Come on, Naruto… Just a few more steps and then you can lie down again." Naruto wanted to scream. He had to lie down after just a few feet! Frustration hit him. He growled angrily. "Calm down, kid!" The doctor snapped. Naruto turned to look at the blonde haired woman in a green hospital uniform.

Naruto knew her as Tsunade, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf… But this woman was just his physical therapist. They hadn't been able to get her into the village in time to save his legs without major, time and resource consuming, and expensive surgery. Kakashi didn't have the money and neither did Minato and the village didn't want to pay for one child's surgery when their own resources were so limited. Naruto had to live with the pain, the twisted bone, and weak hip for the rest of his life here.

He lifted his leg up and placed it down, moving the crutches as he went. Finally, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "That'll do for now, Naruto…" Tsunade whispered. "Minato!" The blonde man jumped and looked at the former Hokage.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Get him back to his room…" Naruto raised his hand slowly. "Yes, Naruto…?"

"May I go for a walk…?" he asked quietly. Tsunade sighed.

"Outside?" Naruto nodded. "Very well, Naruto. You!" She pointed to a nurse. "Go with him, please."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," the nurse muttered and bowed. "Come, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the nurse, then at his father. He looked like he wanted to go, but Tsuande's face said that the man had to stay with her for a moment. Minato nodded reluctantly and followed the head medic into the main hallway. Naruto watched them for a brief moment and then slowly allowed himself to be led towards the exit.

* * *

Minato watched after his son to make sure the stumbling boy made it out the door okay. He bowed his head. The twisted and swollen lower body of the boy made him wince and tear up. He hated to see Naruto like that. They had been trying to get Naruto on his feet for a week. He could walk, but it tired him out quickly. Minato hated to see his son like that.

"You're distracted, aren't you, Minato…?" Tsunade muttered. Minato nodded slowly. "You know… Jiraiya was crushed when you disappeared…" Minato jumped. Was this what she wanted to talk about? His disappearance? "You meant a lot to him… We all thought you'd become Hokage… That's all you ever talked about." She chuckled a little. "Then you disappeared without a trace…"

Minato flinched. He knew where this was going. She was going to ask him where he went and when he had a son and with who. He sighed deeply and looked at Tsunade. "I… Didn't want to leave…" he muttered, thinking about what Sakumo had said. "I… Had no choice…"

Tsunade looked at him. "No choice? We _needed_ you, Minato! What was so important that you had to leave us without a trace? That mission was important!"

Minato flinched again and bowed his head. "It's…complicated. Lady Tsunade… Naruto… Had to come first… And he will always come first…" he muttered, thinking more about how he didn't want to stay there because he couldn't bear to see his son suffer like that.

" He came before us?" Tsunade snapped.

Minato shook his head. "I… Don't know how to explain any of this… I don't understand it, either… I just..." He shook his head again. "I don't know, Tsunade…"

Tsunade sighed deeply and shook her head. "He wanted you, Minato… You were his student. He thought he had failed you because he thought you had run away. You were more than capable to defeat that army… singlehandedly if you had to. He thought that you ran because you didn't have faith in your abilities…and Jiraiya's training."

Minato bowed his head. He didn't want Jiraiya to feel that way and he felt terrible that he had made his sensei believe that… Jiraiya must have died thinking he was a failure…

He followed the woman into a room and noticed the injured body of Aburame Shino. He sighed deeply and looked at the young boy. His chest was rising and falling, his hazel eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Tsunade offered no greeting to the boy and he offered no sound. The boy just went through the motions, doing what he knew he had to do.

As Minato stared at the boy, he realized that Shino would be the first of many. He wanted to offer the boy comfort. No Aburame was there. Were they angry that their own had caused such trouble? He shook his head and walked forward, laying a hand on the boy's bare shoulder. Shino turned his eyes slowly to stare at the man. "Hi-Hinata… Kiba…?" the boy whispered. Minato shook his head. Shino closed his eyes.

"Minato… We should leave him…" Tsunade muttered. "He needs his rest." Minato nodded slowly.

"Minato…-sama…?" Minato stopped and looked down at the injured shinobi.

"Yes…?"

"It…has begun, hasn't it…?"

Minato sighed deeply and stared at Shino, his eyes watering. _It_ had begun… According to Sakumo, it had already started. A war that they had started with Orochimaru… If Oro even remembered. He looked at the injured boy and nodded slowly. The revolution had begun… And now it was time to finish it. Tsunade seemed to be awaiting the answer. "Yes Shino… It has begun…"

* * *

_Hmm… Maybe a little more color here… Or maybe some more detail… No… That's not it. Hmm… How troublesome… Why is this one not good enough…? My others are far better than this one… I wonder… Maybe if I try to capture this tree from another angle, it will look better… Or with a better background. Maybe if the gates- oh look! Who is that?_

A pale, black-haired boy lifted his head and stared at the crippled child as he stumbled with a doctor by his side. The boy shrugged and looked down at his sketchpad. The drawing of the tree had the gates behind it, but it seemed to be missing something. Would the addition of a crippled boy be enough to turn this pathetic sketch into a masterpiece?

"Pardon me," the boy called. The cripple and his escort stopped. "Would you mind posing for me? I believe your misshapen body will make a grand addition to my drawing."

The cripple narrowed his eyes, but the doctor sighed. "You need to rest, Naruto… Just pose for this boy, and I will be back to pick you up later, okay?" The cripple glared at his doctor, but after a few seconds, he nodded slowly and looked at the black haired boy.

"Good! Thank you!" he said with a wide, yet fake grin. "Now, if you could kindly position yourself under this tree here and sit like you would naturally." Naruto growled irritably and sat among the roots of the tree. "That is very good! I like it! Now, just stay there so I may capture your image with my paint brush!"

Naruto shook his head and leaned against the tree. The two stayed silent for some time before Naruto finally broke the silence. "You got a name, kid?" he called to boy.

"Name…?" he asked without looking up. "No… I suppose I do not… Do you?"

"My name is Naruto…" The cripple answered. "But how can you not have a name?"

The teen shrugged. "I just do not… How did you get yours?"

Naruto cocked his head. "My fa-"

"Please don't move like that," the boy corrected. Naruto sighed and straightened his head again. "Much better! Continue!"

"My father and mother named me…" Naruto answered.

"Oh! A family! How intriguing! You are lucky!"

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered. "So, seriously, if you don't have a name, what am I supposed to call you?"

The boy shrugged. "Well… I had a mission a few years ago… I was given a name for that… I guess you can just call me Sai..."

Naruto looked at Sai and shook his head. "You're an odd one…" he muttered.

"And you don't seem to like me… No one usually seems to like me… I try, I guess, but no one seems to want to be around me…"

Naruto sighed and turned to look at the sky. Sai didn't bother telling him to position his head. The thoughtful, haunted expression of his subject would definitely be a good addition to his painting. Sai stared down at his painting and thought about how to capture the face. It was odd that he actually took time to stop and try and think about what someone else was thinking. He groaned quietly and studied the ink copy of his subject. He stared at the faceless figure on his paper and then turned to the quiet, slightly sad face.

Sai sighed deeply as he studied every detail of the face, the subtle frown lines and the haunted expression in his eyes. Sai turned back to the faceless figure on the page and shook his head. His hand hovered delicately over the canvas. He looked up again, but this time his subject was staring at him. "The silence… It bothers you?" Sai asked quietly. Naruto sighed and turned his head back to the position it was previously in. "How did it happen?"

Naruto sighed, but didn't move, finally getting that he was supposed to stay still. "It was an accident, I guess…" he muttered.

"A bad one…" Sai guessed. Naruto shrugged. "Do you… resent the one who did this to you?"

Naruto slumped a little. "I… I'm not sure exactly…" he confessed quietly. "I don't… hate him, I guess… I pushed him over the edge with my attitude… But still, I wish he hadn't. I want him to understand what this has done to me…"

Sai watched Naruto's face the entire time he spoke and the boy shook his head. He looked back at his faceless drawing, nodding slowly. He had no idea why he couldn't seem to capture that expression. He blinked slowly. Well… He was never that good with facial expressions…

* * *

Kabuto blinked slowly, his eyes opening and adjusting to the harsh white light of a hospital room. He heard nothing of doctors in the room. He only heard soft snoring. Kabuto groaned and turned his dark eyes to the sleeping form on the chair. He smiled softly. Hinata's dark hair covered her almost bare shoulder. She was in a white night gown with spaghetti straps, but one of them had slid off her shoulder. Kabuto caught his breath at the smooth, white skin. He sighed deeply, but shook his head. There were things that couldn't work, and this infatuation was one of them…

He sighed deeply and laid his head back on the pillow. There were a lot of things he was worried about. Orochimaru was one of them. The man had…changed… almost drastically, in such a short time. Seemingly overnight. Kabuto took a deep breath. He rolled over to put his back to Hinata and Kiba as they slept behind him. He blinked slowly. He and Orochimaru had never really even gotten along… Sasori was his first master… A man with nothing better to do than throw jutsu on random people…

Kabuto was a decent spy for Sasori. It wasn't until he was sent to the Sound that he even knew there was something wrong with him. Unbeknownst to this version of the Yakushi, Orochimaru's past also was drastically changed by the strange events that destroyed their world and created Ishi. This version was kinder, less bitter… He had left Konoha after it was destroyed, more to escape Iwa than out of spite. Orochimaru never joined the Akatsuki. During his time with Sasori, the puppet master was hired to send a spy into the recently created Otokagure to make sure they were no threat to the rising Iwa nation.

Kabuto was taken from Sasori, valued for his skills in medicine, apparently there to assist Orochimaru with his experiments with immortality. Kabuto did as he was told, but kindness was something he was given by the man. A relationship resembling a friendship formed between them.

It took years, but Orochimaru finally slowed down with his experiments, giving Kabuto leeway and days off, which he often spent in his lab, studying more medicine and continuing their research on immortality. By the time the change began, Orochimaru had all but given up on his experiments, urging Kabuto to do the same.

Kabuto sighed again, closing his eyes. _Why did he change…? I thought we were okay…_ Kabuto asked silently. It had confused him at first… And then it began to scare him. It took only a few months to turn the slightly playful man to one that wanted nothing more than the destroy Konoha (now Ishi) and "take his revenge."

The young medic wanted nothing more than to escape his twisting world. He wanted to go back to when his only concern was if he was going to work that day or simply sit down and read a book. He wasn't used to being driven like a slave… Sasori had done that to him… Orochimaru had saved him from it.

"Good morning, Kabuto-kun…" a voice hissed. Kabuto jumped and looked up to come face to face with a very angry female.

"Ah!" Kabuto yelped, rolling off the bed, hitting the ground with a loud "oof." "Ta-Tayuya!" He gasped. The flute player nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't fight, Kabuto-kun… You are not healthy enough to defeat me…" the girl snapped. Kabuto gulped slowly. She went over and picked the boy up by the collar of his hospital gown. "You little traitor!" she growled, adding a bit a vulgar language afterward.

"Tayuya, you know I would never betray Orochimaru, or Otokagure! Please!" Kabuto begged.

"Ha! You little brat! Then why in the world did you _leave us?" _she yelled. Hinata and Kiba stirred. Kabuto gasped slightly as a fist impacted his stomach. Tayuya let him drop to the ground, gasping in pain and fear.

"Kabuto!" Hinata shouted, standing up. A loud bark and a humanistic snarl alerted Kabuto that his Team Eight friends were awake.

"Stay out of this, brats!" another voice snapped. Kabuto got a quick glimpse of the eight-limbed spider cursed one and the now one-headed twin.

"No!" Kabuto growled. He didn't want them to get hurt. It wasn't them Orochimaru was after. It was him. They had no quarrel with Team Eight. "Enough! Tayuya, if I go with you, will you leave them alone?"

Tayuya shrugged. "I guess. No need to waste our energy on these worthless pieces of sh-"

"Yeah… Enough of that," Sakon growled. "Let's get out of here, then."

Hinata turned to look at Kabuto. The young medic smiled warmly and walked over to her. "Get back to Ishi… I have a feeling they're going to need help..."

"But…" Hinata started.

Kabuto hugged her gently, feeling her soft and slender body under his arms. He closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. "No… Go home… Leave me. I know how to talk to Orochimaru… I might be able to get out of there alive. But if I don't…" He didn't finish. So many things left unsaid… It was too soon to call what he felt towards the girl love, but he didn't let that stop him from mourning the loss of the chance at love with someone.

Hinata patted Kabuto on the back and nodded. "You'll be fine…" she whispered. Kabuto wished he could believe her. He broke away from the girl and turned to Tayuya and the rest of the Sound Four. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a cold nose on his hand.

"You'll do fine…" Kiba muttered. Kabuto could hear the strain in his voice. He wasn't used to having to be strong… He could tell, just by the way his voice shook… Kabuto sighed and nodded.

"So will you, Kiba… Look out for her…"

Kiba laughed slightly. "Will do…" he answered and backed off the medic.

Kabuto took a deep breath and went to follow Tayuya. Sakon stood beside him with Kidomaru beside him on the other side. He noticed the fourth member joining them, but the fifth was missing. "Where's Kimimaro?" Kabuto asked quietly as they slipped out of the village and into the night.

Sakon laughed. "That idiot? He ended up like you're going to end up…dead!"

Kabuto almost stopped. Of course, Kimimaro was ill, but Orochimaru had always seemed reluctant to let his prospect for a new body go. Kabuto shook his head.

"Scared, Yakushi?" Kidomaru snapped.

Kabuto shook his head again. "Nah… I like dying and suffering!" he snapped bitterly. "And I _love_ people to die for my sake!"

"Don't have to be so rude…" Kidomaru growled back. Kabuto didn't bother retorting. What was the point anymore? This was going to happen, whether he liked it or not. He followed silently from then on out, listening to Sakon and Tayuya argue their butts off and Kidomaru trying to stop their constant bickering. Kabuto wished he could just knock them all out and go back to Ishi where he actually felt he belonged…just a little.

It wasn't too long before he found himself staring at the remote base of Orochimaru, hidden in the Land of Wind. Kabuto growled. _He must be desperate to get this over with if he's willing to come to this run-down rat hole…_ Kabuto thought angrily. He was manhandled into the base where his master was waiting for him.

"How nice of you to join us…" Orochimaru said quietly.

"Like I had a choice, snake!" Kabuto snapped.

"Defiant as ever… It's a good thing my going soft hasn't completely destroyed your lively spirit I love so much."

"What are you talking about?" Kabuto growled. He was never one to really talk back to Orochimaru.

The pale man stood. "My dear boy, you have made a lot of mistakes in your life… It's time you fix them…"

"When have I wronged you, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto demanded.

"In another life!" Orochimaru answered, landing a terrible slap to the boy's face.

"_What?_" Kabuto demanded from the ground, gripping his cheek. "You are punishing me for _what?_"

"There are things I don't want you to know… Only to punish you for," Orochimaru explained.

Kabuto snarled and lunged for the man. Orochimaru laughed and grabbed his wayward puppet by the throat. "Ugh…!"

"Think you can defy me, Kabuto?" he said with a chilled calm.

"Do it, then…" Kabuto hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh dear, Kabuto… I'm not going to kill you… Yet," Orochimaru whispered. "First I need your help to wipe that annoying orange ninja off the face of the earth…"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "Never, Orochimaru…" he growled. The man laughed and opened his mouth, biting deep into Kabuto's neck, the dropping the boy to the ground. Through the pain, Kabuto heard a terrible laugh.

"I told them this wasn't over…"

_Author's note: Dun dun ddduuuunnn! Poor Kabuto! ^.^ Again… _

_Editor's note: KABUTOOOOOOOO! D8 Sob. T.T Oh, the drama! And little hints of romance in there, too… 3 Hee hee hee, I love Sai in this chapter, though. X3 So cute._


	16. Breaking the Habit

_Author's notes: Hey guys! Okay, I'm going to pick up the pace with this story! Lost my job, so I was down for a while, but now I'm up and ready to write! This is where the fun begins!_

_Chapter 16: Breaking the Habit_

Kakashi stared out at the village as the rain poured down on him. "Now?" Iruka asked.

"Not yet…" Kakashi muttered. He closed his eyes and listened through the rain. Ninja were perched, ready to strike, and everything seemed perfect… Except for the storm. Kakashi clenched his fists. It was now or never. Within days, Iwa would have reinforcements. The scare that their village was rising had finally gotten to them. Word had been sent out three days ago to Iwa that there was a possible rebellion. Kakashi knew an army was going to march on them soon.

_"What about Naruto…?" Minato asked. Kakashi stared at him. It had been three days since Naruto walked outside for the first time, six days before the stormy night that the battle was taking place on._

_Kakashi sighed and stared down at the sleeping child. "Minato… I want you to watch him… Please…" _

_Minato put a hand on Naruto's head and nodded slowly. "I would be honored to watch over him…"_

Kakashi blinked slowly, pulling himself out of his daydream. He was there again, in the pouring rain, listening to the movements and shouts of ninja all around him. He lifted his head and closed his eyes.

_"Dad… I want you to leave the village…" _

_Sakumo lifted his head and stared at his son as if he were crazy. "Son, you know I can't do that… How am I supposed to leave you in your time of need? You've started a rebellion, son! I'm not going to let you clean up your mess alone!"_

_Kakashi looked at his father, his eyes pleading the man to just listen to him for once. "Naruto's too weak to travel right now… If something happens to both of you…"_

_Sakumo smiled and moved over to his son, hugging him gently and softly. "Kaka-kun… I'm not leaving you," he whispered. Kakashi closed his eyes and allowed himself to be comforted, but he wished Sakumo had let him finish… He couldn't lose both of them… Not in this world… Or any other._

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped. Kakashi jumped and stared at his friend. "Now?" Iruka growled.

"Not yet…" Kakashi muttered. He looked over. His father was ready to go. Naruto was with his father near the Forest of Death. They hoped to confuse the people by moving Naruto from the hospital. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"Now…?" Iruka whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the storm. Kakashi shook his head.

"Not yet…"

_"Naruto… You awake…?" _

_The young blonde nodded slowly without opening his eyes. "What do you want, Kakashi…?" Naruto asked quietly. The white haired nin sighed and sat on his student's bed. _

_"Before we go into this, I just…"_

_"It's not like you to show your feelings like this…" Naruto commented slowly._

_Kakashi ignored him. "I wanted you to know that I'm sorry…for everything…"_

_Naruto sighed softly and sat up with the help of his bed. "I know you are, sensei… But… I don't understand why you did it…"_

_"I… Don't know either… I got scared…" Kakashi confessed. It felt weird to talk about this to his student, and especially like this… full of emotion and what-not. He sat crisscross on the bed and pulled the young child into his lap. Naruto didn't fight. "And the truth is that what's about to happen is going to change this world forever… And I don't know if we're doing the right thing…" _

_Kakashi had no idea what to do now, but somehow, he felt that he had done this before to this child. He closed his eyes as his hand slowly worked small circles on Naruto's back, carefully avoiding any of Naruto's injuries. Within moments, his muscles relaxed and soft snoring could be heard from the young child. Kakashi laughed and leaned against the wall and continued what he was doing, slowly forgetting the trials coming up as his movements slowed to nothing. _

A loud crack of thunder shook the roof Kakashi was standing on. The man blinked quickly. Iwa was running towards the Ishi nin that stood ready, posed to strike. "Wait…" Kakashi murmured. Iruka growled.

_"I hope you know what you are doing…" Hiruzen mumbled as the rain started pouring outside. "Declaring war against Iwa has never worked before."_

_"They think we've become comfortably numb…" Iruka muttered. Kakashi nodded. _

_"Now is the time to strike them… They already think there's something going on, we should give them something to sweat about," Kakashi explained. _

_Hiruzen nodded. "Very well… Then, Kakashi, we strike…"_

"NOW!" Kakashi yelled. Iruka nodded and the command went on towards the others. _"You there, Kyuubi?" _he asked inside as he lunged off the building. The guards were outnumbered ten to one, but they were in better health than every Ishi nin.

_"Always here, Kit…" _The Kyuubi snapped angrily. This was far from an ambush. This was more of a spur of the moment attack. But if they won before the reinforcements arrived, the coming Iwa ninja would be ordered to retreat before they ever reached Ishi.

Kakashi ignored everything. His main goal was Orochimaru. He fled through the streets as the attack went on around him. Oro would be the problem and if the man was gone before too many people were injured, Kakashi would be very happy. He narrowed his eyes and attempted to find the pale man within the fighting mass. The lightning added to the confusion, making it seem like he was running through strobe lights. Kakashi didn't want to bother with the Iwa nin. If what Sakumo said was true, then Orochimaru's goal was to destroy Naruto and the rest of their group… A group that had destroyed his plans and had made him a laughing stock of his own village.

Kakashi stopped at the Hokage Mansion and blinked the rain out of his eyes. Oro was nowhere to be found. He shook his head. "Where is he…?" he growled.

_"I sense a large chakra source, Kit…" _The Kyuubi hissed. Kakashi closed his eyes and felt for the Kyuubi's source. His eyes snapped open as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Kakashi looked up and in the second before the flash disappeared, he thought he saw something flying towards the Forest of Death.

* * *

Minato held his son close and tight. Naruto was shaking as they sat underneath a large tree. "Shh… Shh… It's okay…" Minato whispered to his son, rocking him gently. Naruto buried his face in Minato's chest, and the man had no idea what to do to comfort his son. He had walked in on both Kakashi and Naruto sleeping in Naruto's hospital bed, with Naruto in Kakashi's lap, but Minato had no idea how Kakashi had gotten Naruto to settle so nicely.

Minato felt clumsy with his son. The frustration was rising. His son was scared… Probably because he was so helpless like this, and he couldn't do anything about it. Minato bit his lip, trying not to let his own fear rise as the storm crashed all around them. His eyes flashed with every flash of lighting, staring into the dark night and the forest around him. A hint of movement caught his eye. Minato gripped Naruto tighter and clenched his jaw. He narrowed his eyes and slowly stood up.

"Dad…" Naruto whispered. Minato didn't answer. He narrowed his eyes and stared intently at a tree in front of them where he saw the movement. Another bolt of lightning tore through the sky. Minato gasped at the beast crouching in the tree, watching him with cold, unfeeling eyes. Minato pulled out a kunai as the darkness returned.

His eyes darted, trying to track the dark shadow that stalked from branch to branch. Minato hissed bitterly. A slash tore through his vest. He spun around, but the creature ducked out of range and retreated back to the trees. Minato noted the sounds… The pounding rain was dominant, then behind that were Naruto's soft whimpering. Minato didn't hear anything beyond that. This thing wasn't making any sounds!

Minato hissed as another attack came. How was he supposed to fight what he couldn't see? He spun around and hit a wet body. The creature let loose a tiger-like screech as it was hit, backing up, hissing and growling at Minato. The man smiled down at the crouching creature. He couldn't tell the exact features, but it looked relatively human. A bit deformed and crouched over, but with a human shape to it.

Minato didn't know what it was, but whatever this thing was, it was too dangerous to let live… That and Naruto's life was in danger with this thing around… Minato closed his eyes. Now what? The thing was whimpering and gasping. Minato listened to it, but couldn't quite figure it out. It sounded like it was crying. Humanistic sounds were mingled with the tiger-whimpers. Minato opened his eyes just as lightning struck. He gasped.

The creature was light blue in color with darker blue stripes. Two large, leathery blue wings were folded on its back. Clothing fell in shreds all over its body. Two long fangs came from its mouth and claws extended on its hands. Its inverted eyes stared at Minato and the blonde could almost see pleading in its eyes as it made hand-signs.

"It's human!" Minato gasped. He jumped back as the creature lunged with glowing hands. _At least I can see it now… _Minato growled. He pulled out an odd shaped Kunai and back-flipped away from the beast. He hurled the weapon towards the creature. It growled and dodged. Minato smiled and disappeared, reappearing milliseconds later behind the monster. He growled and landed a hard kick to the beast's back.

Another tiger-like screech came from it. It turned around and attempted to swipe at Minato, but the former Hokage dodged with little trouble. He growled and stared down at the creature. In the eerie blue light of its jutsu, Minato saw pain reflected in its eyes. _It… Doesn't want to do this…_ Minato guessed as he stared at the creature. _No matter! He's still doing it and that is unacceptable! _

Minato screamed as the creature lunged towards Naruto. It was fast… Very fast. Not too fast for Minato, but too fast for Naruto to react in time. Minato lunged, but the beasty was expecting it. Minato felt pain tear through his entire leg. He screamed. "DAD!" Naruto gasped. He felt soft hands touch his shoulder. His leg was shot and the pain was unbearable.

"Naruto…-kun…" Minato gasped. "Run… Go…find Kakashi…" Naruto stared at his father. "GO!" Minato screamed as he mustered the last of his strength, blocking out the pain in an amazing feat of fatherly love, he lunged at the beast. The creature screamed angrily and started clawing at Minato. The Hokage didn't let go, even as the beast tore at his legs, ripping his calf muscles apart, testing the very limits of Minato's ability to handle pain. Naruto ran, limping terribly. The beast screamed as his prey was getting away, but Minato wouldn't let go.

Naruto stopped at the edge of the clearing, staring at his father. "Leave, Naruto!" Minato screamed. Naruto nodded and began limping away, obviously torn. Minato turned his attention back to the screaming beast. It struggled, screaming and screeching like the monster it was as Minato gave it stabs of his own, trying to stop it. Minato held on as tightly as he could, doing everything he knew to counteract this beast. He wouldn't let go… He wouldn't let this thing get Naruto. He had to hold this thing back.

Naruto finally disappeared from their sight and Minato went limp, no longer able to fight. The blood had been pouring out, mostly at his legs. The beast knew exactly where to attack. Minato was almost useless without his legs. He groaned softly, struggling, but the blood loss had finally gotten him.

He stopped moving. The creature did so as well, sensing the fight leaving its victim. Minato's breathing was ragged and shallow. The pain was beyond anything he had ever felt before. The creature walked towards him, its eyes full of sorrow and agony. Minato laid his head on the soaked dirt, unable to keep it up any longer. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel the final, killing blow…

But all he felt were gentle hands. He opened his eyes and saw that the creature was softly moving Minato out of the way of any animals that would otherwise think Minato was a meal. Minato laid his head down again. The creature put a soft and gentle hand on Minato's cheek as the man felt consciousness ebb away. Another flash of lightning struck and as Minato closed his eyes, he noticed a lock of silver hair fall onto the creature's face.

* * *

"Tenzo!"

A man with odd headgear lifted his head as an old friend ran towards him. "Yo… What's up?" he asked before finishing off the Iwa nin he had been fighting. The man was shoved into a cage of wood. Tenzo shrugged and turned towards Kakashi as he halted in front of the near-bi-polar jounin.

"You haven't seen Orochimaru, have you?" he asked, gasping and leaning over. Tenzo could see that Kakashi had been running through the village the entire time. Even he, who had been fighting since it started, wasn't near as tired as Kakashi was.

Tenzo shook his head. "No… I haven't… Didn't know we were looking for him…" Kakashi growled. The rain was finally lightening up and the sun was slowly coming up on the horizon.

"I'm looking for him," Kakashi explained. Tenzo shrugged.

"No… Sorry…"

Kakashi shook his head. "How we doing…?" he asked. Tenzo figured that Kakashi was trying to keep himself busy at the moment. He seemed jumpy and nervous.

"Calm down, Kakashi… We're doing fine… Iwa's actually falling back some!"

But Kakashi still seemed distracted. Tenzo shook his head. "Sai!" he called. A large black and white bird landed beside the man. "I don't think you've met Sai… He's been on recon, keeping track of everything." Tenzo turned to Sai. "Sai… This is Kakashi…"

Sai jumped off his bird and bowed to Kakashi. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kakashi-senpai…" The black haired nin muttered.

Kakashi sighed deeply and nodded. "Same to you, Sai..." He looked at Tenzo, who shrugged. It was interesting to see Kakashi interact with the emotionless boy. "Have you seen Orochimaru…?"

Sai nodded. "He has been around, Kakashi-senpai… I have not seen him in a while… I did see a blonde that I met a few days ago running."

Tenzo sighed deeply and watched Kakashi's eyes grow wide. "You sure it wasn't a taller man…?"

Sai nodded. "I painted him, so I know his likeness."

Kakashi growled. "What in the world is he doing?" He hissed.

"Is that him…?" Tenzo asked. There was a small boy in crutches limping towards them, his eyes wide with fear. Kakashi spun around.

_"SENSEI!" _

Kakashi was off in a flash. Tenzo watched as a creature hurled itself out of the sky and towards the young boy. "Naruto!" Kakashi screamed. "Duck!" The boy did, but the creature saw it coming. It grabbed Naruto's uniform and pulled the child close to its chest. It flew back in the air and headed back towards the gates. "NARUTO!"

Sai jumped on the bird and went to chase. "Wait!" Kakashi growled. "Minato's injured. He has to be… Sai, is it?" The boy nodded. "Please search the Forest of Death. He looks exactly like Naruto… Only taller." Sai nodded and took to the sky, heading towards the Forest.

* * *

Naruto was NOT happy! He was flailing, screaming, kicking, biting and whacking with his crutches as he did so. The blue creature wasn't taking the beating well, either. It was growling and attempting to calm its captive down, but Naruto wasn't letting himself be calmed by this beast; whatever it was. He struggled with all his might, ignoring the pain in his legs.

This thing had taken down his father… A Hokage… The rain didn't help and the fact that Minato had been confused didn't work on their side, but still… Whatever it was, it knew where to attack Minato and it knew exactly how to take him down… And who to attack to lure Minato into putting his guard down.

Naruto started attacking the wings. The monster snarled. "Stop it!" it snapped.

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk!" the thing growled. Naruto shook his head and continued. Talking or not, this thing was trying to kill him…

"Kabuto! Drop him!" The creature did so. Naruto gasped and went to land on his feet. When he hit, he realized the mistake in that move. Pain shot through his body, blinding him as his vision faded into white. His head felt like it was exploding and his legs felt like they were on fire. He didn't feel the ground when he hit it.

His vision faded back to color and the first thing he saw was the creature staring down at him with concern in his eyes. "Ka-Kabuto…?" Naruto gasped. The beast nodded.

"You okay…?" he asked. Naruto nodded slightly.

"Kabuto! Get away from him!" Kabuto jumped back and stared off in another direction. Naruto followed his gaze and saw that Orochimaru was standing there, his sword on the ground. "Very good, Kabuto-kun… I didn't think you'd do it…"

"Is this really necessary, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked. Naruto noted how scratchy his voice was. And how strained it sounded, as if he didn't want to be here… Didn't want to be doing this.

"Of course it is, Kabuto! This little brat has caused me enough trouble! And he will die today!"

Naruto tensed and tried to stand. Kabuto knelt beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Lie still, Naruto… Your pain is about to end…" Naruto fought the hand on his shoulder, but was in no condition to fight. He flopped back on the ground, moaning and shaking with pain and fear.

Orochimaru lifted his sword. "Stand back, Kabuto," he snapped. Kabuto groaned and nodded. Naruto whimpered as his only protection left…

Oro smiled with a terrible and evil grin, like a snake sizing up its prey. Naruto was too weak to move. He realized now that he was going to die. With Kabuto listening to orders and no one around, Naruto doubted he would survive the next few minutes. He whimpered softly again. He was slowly beginning to realize something… He was afraid to die.

The fear was becoming more crippling than his twisted legs. The fear was growing… Each attempt on his life… Each moment he thought about how Orochimaru had turned his life into nothing more than one attempt to destroy him after another. The fear was making him sick. He felt himself trembling. He felt his whole body go numb.

"Aw, what's the matter?" a mocking voice hissed. Naruto jumped and looked up at Orochimaru. "Are you scared, little fox?" Naruto shook his head, but it knew that the man could tell he was lying. "Aw, you poor little child." Orochimaru kicked him. Naruto gasped and whimpered. He hated feeling this helpless. "Stupid little brat!" Orochimaru screamed, landing another kick on Naruto's head.

"Just kill him!" Kabuto snapped. "Don't make him suffer like this!"

Orochimaru laughed as he landed a hard kick to Naruto's head. Everything slowed down. "I'm making him pay for everything he has ever done to me!" It felt as if he were listening through water. Another kick came, but Naruto felt none of it. That was it for him. He dropped his head and closed his eyes.

"Stay away from him!" Naruto opened his eyes and saw his sensei glaring Orochimaru down. "Leave…my student… alone!" Kakashi growled. Orochimaru laughed.

"Really, Kakashi… I will be with you in a moment," he said as he lifted his sword. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Not so fast, Orochimaru! You will deal with me NOW!"

Orochimaru smiled at Kakashi. "Fine, fine… I'll play with you, Kakashi."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and waited. Orochimaru did the same. Naruto shook his head. This wasn't going to work… But he prayed that Kakashi won. Seconds went by and finally Kakashi made his move. He disappeared underground and his hands reached up, attempting to grab Orochimaru. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the man jumped out of the way.

_Come on, sensei…_ Naruto begged. Kakashi jumped out of the ground and performed a round kick, sending Orochimaru flying into a tree. A large branch fell beside him. The snake user glared at Kakashi.

"Not bad, _Copy Cat!"_

"You…remember?" Kakashi gasped. He reached up and rubbed the place where his scar had been in the other world. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I do, Kakashi…" he snapped. Naruto closed his eyes as Kakashi made hand signs. Naruto heard the familiar sound of chirping and closed his eyes further.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi screamed. There was the sound of feet leaving the ground and then the sound of flesh being torn. He heard a loud scream and snapped his eyes open. Kakashi was down… Not badly, Naruto could tell, but enough. Kakashi was on his knees grabbing the arm that usually wielded the Lightning Blade. He was bleeding pretty badly and his eyes were closed.

Orochimaru smiled. "Guess your attack doesn't work when the Sharingan isn't there to help you counteract, huh?" He said. "Kabuto, take care of this one…" Orochimaru handed off his sword to the cursed slave. Kabuto took it reluctantly.

Orochimaru turned to Naruto and picked up the fallen branch. He smiled at Naruto and without a word he ran towards him. _A bit barbaric…_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. Blood fell on his face with a loud grunt and a series of snaps and cracks.

"N-Na-Naru-to…-kun…" Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi. The blood had been from his mouth. He had taken the branch for his student. "I-I'm so-rry…" He was shaking.

"Sensei…?" Naruto whimpered.

"I-it's okay…" he gasped. He reached a hand out and patted the boy on the head before collapsing.

"N-no! You'll be fine!" Naruto snapped. Kakashi shook his head and closed his eyes.

"NO!" Orochimaru growled. "Idiots! All of you!" He walked towards Naruto, his eyes gleaming with hate.

* * *

"No…" Kabuto growled angrily from behind his master. He had hurt Minato… He had kidnapped Naruto, and now he had gotten Kakashi killed. This wasn't him! This wasn't the person he had been striving to be ever since he had escaped Orochimaru. "That's enough, Orochimaru," he growled.

Orochimaru shook his head. "You haven't learned your lesson, have you, Kabuto?" He snapped. "You still insist on betraying me?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I never wanted to betray you! I never wanted to leave! I wanted to continue living in Oto, with the Sound Four! With my friend, but _you_ betrayed _me,_ Orochimaru! And now I know what's right and what's wrong! And this is _wrong!_"

He lunged at Orochimaru. The man growled and sidestepped his puppet. But Kabuto saw that move coming. He turned his attack as quickly as possible and lunged. Orochimaru didn't have time to dodge, but he countered just as quickly and threw Kabuto to the ground. He glared at Kabuto. "This time, you chose to betray me, Kabuto!" he snapped. He put a knee on Kabuto's chest. The cursed man growled, trying to remove the snake from his chest.

A large swarm of bugs plus a loud bark came. "Gentle Fists!" a small, soft voice yelled. Orochimaru growled as he jumped out of the way of the female and dog. The rest of the team stood at her side in seconds.

"Leave… Now…" The bug user growled. Orochimaru shook his head.

"I can take on three little chuunin!" Orochimaru snapped. He didn't see the wooden projectile hit his back. He stumbled forward only to feel the ground shake. He looked around. Tenzo was behind him, team eight to his front and left and Tsunade was to the right. Kabuto stumbled to his feet and joined Hinata. Orochimaru stumbled back. He knew he was outnumbered.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as shouts and cheers poured out of the village. Kabuto smiled. "Game over, Orochimaru-_sama,_" he spat. The man shook his head.

"This game has just begun! Ishi-"

"Konoha!" Kiba growled. Orochimaru ignored him.

"-will pay for this with their lives! Think of Kakashi as the first of many to die for their nation!" And with that, he was gone.

Kabuto and Tsunade both ran to Kakashi and Naruto's side. "Get medics! Now!" Tsunade screamed. Team Eight nodded and fled as both high medics started pumping chakra into Kakashi's near lifeless body.

_Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay, guys! I really am! Anymore delay is my editor's fault and I'm very sorry for that! Hope it was worth the wait! _

_Editor's note: Kakashi, noooooooooo! D8 *sob* At least Kabuto-kun is still okay… And I got this edited in a short amount of time, so none of the delay is my fault. __


	17. Is Everyone Here MakeBelieve?

_Author's note: I am quite sad at the decrease of reviews… Of course I will continue for the silent readers, but reinforcement is always good!_

_Chapter Seventeen: Is Everyone Here Make Believe? _

Wh-where am I…? _Kakashi blinked slowly. Sounds were muted and muffled, as if he were underwater trying to listen to a conversation. He shook his head, expecting to feel a burst of pain… But none came. He felt nothing. _How… Odd…_ He thought slowly. He lifted his hand and put it in front of his face. He jumped as he noticed that he could faintly see the wall through his hand. _Did I…die…? _He asked silently. _Naruto-kun…? I… I'm sorry… _He bowed his head and stared at the ground. _

_It was then that he realized that he recognized the carpet he was standing on. _The…Hokage mansion? Why am I here…? _He took a deep breath and listened. He slowly became aware of the sound of screaming. Cocking his head, he walked towards the sound, shivering as his ghostly form made no sound. _

_The cries became louder as he neared the Hokage's office. Blinking slowly, he went to push the door open_ _but found that his hands went straight through. _Maybe I am dead…_ He thought sadly as he pushed himself through the door. What he found was nothing less than shocking. Jiraiya was there, holding a screaming and flailing Naruto. The boy's terror was evident on his face as he struggled in Jiraiya's arms. Sweat, tears and… Yes, even blood, stained and ran down his forehead and face. Kakashi saw that his fingertips were stained with the red liquid as well. _

_"Stop it, Jiraiya! He's going to kill himself!" _

_Kakashi growled and spun around at the new voice. He blinked quickly at the owner of the voice. It was… Him! He shook his head. The Kakashi in front of him was slightly younger. His showing eye was haunted and his subtle expression was weathered and tired. Kakashi could tell that his younger, dream counterpart had been up for nights on end. The dream Kakashi glared at Jiraiya as the man still held on to Naruto._

_"Jiraiya, he's right… This isn't going to fix it…" This was a female voice. Kakashi lifted his translucent head to see Tsunade standing off to the side. Jiraiya sighed deeply and released the screaming jinchuuriki. Instantly Naruto sprinted out of his arms and into the dream Kakashi's lap, huggling the man with fierce intensity. Kakashi cocked his head. What was wrong with Naruto…?_

_"Shh… It's okay, Naruto-kun… I'm here now…" Dream Kakashi whispered, rocking the orange-clad ninja. He ran his hand up and down the child's spine, petting his hair. Naruto's shaking slowly died down and he seemed to settle in his sensei's arms. Kakashi could hardly believe what he was seeing. The movements were so gentle… So well placed… As if dream Kakashi had done this a thousand times before. And Naruto reacted almost perfectly to it. _

_"We have to get him to let someone else touch him If we want to study the seal, Kakashi…" Jiraiya observed. _

_"I know…" Dream Kakashi muttered. "But your methods aren't going to work…"_

_Jiraiya sighed. "He could be dying and you want to make him comfortable!"_

_"That's enough, Jiraiya! Naruto will sleep for now! We'll just have to continue with something tomorrow!" _

_Jiraiya turned to Tsunade and made to retort, but a glare stopped him. Dream Kakashi sighed deeply and lifted the child as he stood. Naruto was already well on his way to a deep sleep. Kakashi watched as his dream counterpart opened the door and started heading towards Tsunade's bedroom. He followed silently, not that he could make a sound. _

_Dream Kakashi made it to the room and opened the door. Kakashi followed his counterpart into the room. He noticed Obito sleeping near Minato. The Uchiha was young here… Only twelve, it looked like. Minato was also sleeping, his arm draped over Obito's shoulders. _Where's Dad…?_ Kakashi wanted to ask, but no sound came up. Dream Kakashi stopped to stare at his sleeping team mates. He shook his head slowly. _

_Naruto snuggled up to Kakashi's chest, relaxing even more. "Daddy…"_

_Both Kakashis turned to stare at the drifting child. Dream Kakashi blinked rapidly at the boy and shook his head. He turned to look at Minato and then groaned softly. He petted the child's hair and closed his eyes before laying on the bed, pulling Naruto close to his chest._

_Kakashi shook his head. _He… He had to have been talking about Minato… No-not me… There's no way… Minato is Naruto's father… Not me…

* * *

"Kakashi… Son… Can you hear me…?"

Kakashi groaned quietly and blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was his father's very worried face staring down at him. The worried expression turned to an overjoyed one as Kakashi's vision began to clarify. "D-dad…?" Kakashi whispered. Sakumo nodded. The man's smile grew larger as Kakashi recognized him. "Where…are we?"

Sakumo smiled. "In the hospital… You've been out for almost a week, Kakashi…" he explained.

A week…? He had been out for a whole week…? He remembered saving Naruto from a branch held by Orochimaru… But nothing after that. He blinked slowly. Sakumo took a seat on the bed. "You gave us quite a scare, there…" he muttered softly. Kakashi looked at his father, noticing that he looked scare and weathered. Kakashi's face fell. It was the worry for him that had done that to his father. He tried to smile, but no smile came.

"Dad…?" Kakashi asked. Sakumo lifted his head. Kakashi could hardly believe how old her looked now. He bowed his head. "How is everyone…?"

Sakumo sighed. "Naruto's fine… a little shaken… Minato's in the hospital, but the doctors say that they are sure he will be okay. Everyone else… Is fine, as far as I know…"

"What… about you?" Kakashi asked tenderly. Sakumo rubbed his head where there was a large bandage.

"Nothing too bad…" He muttered, but the look in his eyes told Kakashi that his father wasn't telling him everything…

"Dad…?"

"I'm fine, son," he said softly. Kakashi, unsatisfied, pushed himself into a sitting position. Sakumo turned a worried glance at Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked again. Sakumo sighed, letting out a wistful laugh.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with, Kakashi," he reassured gently, grabbing his son in a tender hug. Kakashi leaned heavily on his father, trying to ignore the painful gasp that came from the man. Kakashi didn't want to believe that his father was injured.

"So… No one died?"

"It didn't go on for long… Right after Orochimaru attacked you, Iwa fled."

"So, we're Konoha now?" Kakashi asked, feeling hope flutter in his chest. Sakumo nodded and huggled his son a bit tighter. "Wait… Then, who's Hokage?"

Sakumo's grip on his son faltered a bit. "Well, I think they've decided on who to pick…" He muttered softly. Kakashi gave his father a questioning look. "They want a strong Shinobi… One they know will lead them fairly…" Kakashi blinked.

"I, uh… No offense, dad… But aren't you a little old?" Kakashi questioned. Sakumo laughed full heartedly at his son.

"Me? No, no! Maybe in my youth I would have been in the running… Now I'm just ready to watch the new Hokage to rise and rebuild this village!"

"Wait… new?" Kakashi looked up at Sakumo, who had a glint in his eyes. "So the Third…?" Sakumo shook his head. Kakashi blinked. "Then… Who is it?"

Sakumo hugged his son tighter. "You!"

Kakashi felt his whole world fall. They wanted him to be Hokage? But… He was the Kyuubi's holder… He was the curse of Konoha! The most hated man born into the village! Why would they chose him?

Sakumo was staring at Kakashi, his eyes soft and sympathetic. "You led them into battle Kakashi… You won them their freedom… They will always be in your debt…"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "But… The Kyuubi…"

"Hiruzen says that they would forgive you… You made them realize that freedom was more important than your past mistakes."

Kakashi bowed his head. "I… Don't know, dad…" He muttered. Sakumo soothingly pulled his son onto his lap. No words were needed anymore. Sakumo held his son like he had done when Kakashi was a baby, rocking his softly and humming quietly. Kakashi, with all his fears, found himself fighting his father's soothing motions. Sakumo obviously noticed his son's lack of responding. He put his hand between Kakashi's shoulder and started messaging.

Kakashi snuggled onto his father's chest. His worries seemed to melt… If only for a moment. He didn't notice when his father laid him back on the bed. The soft humming lured him into a light sleep… For the moment, his fears were gone…

* * *

Sakumo stared worriedly down at his son. He sighed deeply and continued moving his hand. A small smile played on his lips. He didn't know what to do exactly. He had known that Kakashi wouldn't know what to do… Hiruzen had promised that he would be there for Kakashi… He would guide him through it. No one was sure why Minato wasn't picked… It was his destiny, not Kakashi's.

Sakumo carefully laid his son back on the bed and kissed him on the forehead. He swallowed. It seemed like just yesterday his son was a tiny baby, crying out in fear of the thunder or some other loud noise. Now Kakashi was this… Bandaged up, on a miraculous road to recovery from a shattered rib cage and cracked spine.

The man sighed deeply and walked to the window. It was the time in morning where the grey light of the sun was breaking through the night, turning the world a greyscale color. Sakumo closed his eyes when the cool breeze hit the open window. He turned to Kakashi as the man stirred with the sudden cool air in the room. Sakumo, who was feeling unusually hot, turned to the closet and pulled out an extra blanket. He made no sound as he moved to Kakashi's bed side and tucked the man in for the first time in over 20 years…

_"Sakumo…" The doctor muttered. the man lifted his head, blinking slowly. _

_"What's wrong with me… I thought you said I didn't have any major injuries!" He snapped. "I have to see my son!"_

_The doctor sighed and walked over to him. Sakumo leaned back in the bed, looking nervously at the man. "Sakumo, you have a dangerous heart condition, that, if left untreated, would shorten your life span." _

_Sakumo fell back completely, his breathing rough. "By how much?" He asked quietly._

_"It depends…" the doctor explained. "It could be several years, or more…" _

Sakumo took a deep breath. The sun was still coming up, slowly coloring the world as the day began. Kakashi moaned again and stirred. Sakumo walked back over to the bed. His organ would one day, it seemed, work against him. He was stable, for now. He gently ran his hand through Kakashi's hair. He closed his eyes as his hand moved through the light strands. He choked softly and knelt beside the bed, not moving his hand.

"This is… All wrong…" He muttered to no one in particular. "I-I thought this was a second chance. A chance for a new life! But this is what I get!" He fought the tears as he continued to stroke his son's head. "This is a curse! Curse you Orochimaru!" He put his head on the bed side. He didn't know what to do now… He didn't know how to handle this… "I-it's probably too late to talk…" He muttered. "Too late to beg for something that I don't deserve… A second chance…"

"Y-you do… Daddy…"

Sakumo didn't move as a hand began stroking his hair. He continued to hold his head down, unsure what else to do… He would never tell Kakashi about the heart problems, but knowing his son was there… Knowing that Kakashi was willing to comfort his father as much as his father comforted him was enough for Sakumo to feel that maybe… Just maybe… Everything would be okay…

* * *

"Hey, Shino!" The boy turned around. He blinked slowly.

"Good afternoon, Kiba-kun… Hinata-chan…" Shino muttered, bowing slightly at his two friends.

"Shino! Did you hear about Kakashi?" Shino nodded slowly.

"And I believe Hiruzen-sama made the right choice…" He replied quietly. Kiba nodded slowly.

"I do too…" Hinata whispered. "Shino-kun… Kakashi is speaking today at the Mansion. Are you coming?" Shino nodded and followed his team. He looked up at the sky. In the distance was the remnants of the storm that had set the stage for their battle for freedom.

_You're coming back, aren't you? _He asked the storm. A cool breeze from the opposite direction fluttered behind him. He turned to see several leaves fluttering behind him. A soft smile played on his lips as her turned and caught up with his teammates.

The whole village turned out to the speech. Shino stared out until her found his Clan. He nudged Kiba and pointed. Kiba nodded and waved. Shino did the same as Hinata too went to find her family. Shino watched as his last teammate found his mother and sister and ran over, Akamaru following happily.

"Shino!" Shino spun around.

"Father…" He greeted with a bow. "It is a glorious day for Konoha, don't you think?" He asked hopefully.

Shibi turned away from his son and towards another man from the Clan. Shino sighed deeply. He noted how his Clan had returned to their traditional clothing. The rest of Konoha still wore the uniforms of Iwa. Shino hoped they had a burning ceremony for them.

The crowd quieted as Kakashi stood up from his wheelchair. He looked nervous and exchanged a glance with his father, who nodded slowly. Kakashi stepped forward. "Yesterday we were enslaved by the country that defeated us almost twenty years ago! Today we rise from our ashes, and, as the previous Hokage would say, the leaves will grow from the ashes of our village. The Will of Fire lives in all of us! And I ask you today to accept me as your Hokage and I will lead us back into the splendor that this village was known for!"

A roar of cheers rang out around the village. Shino could see a hint of relief in the man's eyes and a smile played on his lips again. Kakashi was pleased, and so was the rest of the village… Well, almost everyone.

"Enough!"

Shino jumped and turned to see his father was the one that had shouted. "Dad…" He growled softly, trying to silence his father.

Shibi ignored his son. "Have you forgotten so quickly the pain Kakashi has caused us? He is the symbol of our darkest hour!"

"But he has lead us into victory!" Another voice called. Shino turned to see Fugaku had stood up to defend Kakashi. A shocked look came over Kakashi's face.

"And he has slaughtered us like his prey!" Shibi argued.

"And the Aburame Clan has really done something for this village, haven't they?" Shino spun around. Kiba's mother was standing now, glaring at the group of Aburames present.

"The Hyuuga Clan agrees…" Shino turned to see Hinata's father also stood in Shibi's defense. Shino looked around at everyone. How could they think like that? How could they even think that Kakashi scouldn't lead them?

"You are judging my son by his past mistakes?" Sakumo called, standing up to defend his son. "And what about your freedom? Didn't he lead you to that?"

"Did the Jounin vote on this, as is accustome in our village?" Shibi growled. Hiruzen stood up.

"Very well… You are correct. Jounin, all in favor of Hatake Kakashi as Hokage, raise your hands." The Aburame, Hyuuga Clan, and several other jounin stubornly kept their hands down, but even with those two clans keeping their votes to themselves, the majority of the voters had there hands raised defiently against the major clans. Hiruzen nodded. "There you have it, then, Shibi. The Jounin have spoken."

Shino turned to his father. He was shocked to see a look of pure rage on his father's face. "The Aburame Clan does not support your choice, Hiruzen! Come!" Shino watch, horrified, as his Clan nodded and follwed the man. "Shino!" The young Aburame stared after his clan, and then at Kakashi. Somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted to follow his father. He didn't want to stir up trouble.

But… He knew that Kakashi was the best choice for the job. He knew his father was wrong. He stood his ground. "SHINO!" Shibi called, but the young Aburame remained where he was. The man turned to glare at his son. "Now!" Shino didn't move from where he was. His father advanced towards him. Out of the corner of his eye, shino saw Kakashi poised and ready to jump to the boy's rescue. "You are disobeying me, son! You are going against your clan! Is this what you want?"

Shino nodded slowly. He gasped as a hand hit his face. He stumbled back and stared at the sunglasses that had fallen off his face. He had never seen his father, or anyone in his clan, ever lose their temper… Not ever to the extent of raising their voice. He was shocked this his father would break the calm exterior of an Aburame to physically injure his son.

His hand lifted again and Shino turned away, unwilling to fight his father anymore. But it never came down. Shino lifted his head to see a wall of white and brown. "Touch him again… And see what happens…" Kiba growled.

Shibi narrowed his eyes. "If that's how you feel, Shino, then don't consider yourself part of the Aburame Clan anymore!" Shino's eyes widened. This was the first time he actually felt mentally hurt by his father. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. His eyes turned to Kakashi at the front of the crowd. The man was watching with sadness in his eyes. Shino was hardly aware of Hinata's presence beside him as he watched Sakumo put an arm around his son and turned him around, leading him silently away from the crowd.

_Author's note: Alright guys! Sorry about the delay! *flail*_


	18. Here by the Ocean

_Author's note: HI GUYS! Time for another chapter! ^.^ Ready? _

_Chapter Eighteen: Here by the Ocean_

_I…can't believe this is happening…_ Kakashi thought silently. He was in the Hokage's (no, his) office, sitting on the floor with Naruto curled up in his lap and his father sleeping at the desk. Obito had just left to check on Minato. It was well into the middle of the night. Kakashi's eyes fell on Naruto's braces. Two things that he refused to sleep in. Heh… He hardly ever even used them anymore. Kakashi took a deep breath as he continued to rub Naruto's back absently.

His eyes moved to his father then. The man was sprawled over a few dozen letters, sleeping. He had been helping Kakashi with some paperwork and had fallen asleep on the desk. Naruto had come in shortly after. Kakashi was reading a letter at that time. Naruto hadn't said a word. He just walked to the other side of the room and curled up on the floor.

It was really Obito that had gotten Naruto to sleep. The Uchiha had been reading a book when Naruto walked up. Kakashi was too busy reading his own letter… A plea from the Land of Waves to send help. Obito had sat beside Naruto and began reading the book aloud. Naruto was out about twenty minutes later, curled beside the man. When Obito had left, he had given Kakashi the child and that was why he got on the floor. He had carefully removed the braces off his twisted legs and placed the child in his lap.

And that's where they were now. Training resumed the next day. After weeks of being apart from Sasuke, he had to start training the boy again. That was fine with him…but he didn't want to leave Naruto with Iruka to help out in the Academy. The child would never be a ninja… Kakashi wasn't sure that he believed that, but until he was able to run again, he had to stay in the Academy with Iruka.

Kakashi looked down at the blonde in his lap. He closed his eyes as his hand moved over Naruto's form. He wasn't entirely sure what to do now about the child… Or anything. Hiruzen had given him proper instruction before he had left the man to fend for himself. Kakashi was still shaken by the way Shino had been rejected by his clan. He hadn't meant for any of that to happen…

"Kakashi…" a voice whispered. Kakashi lifted his head to see Iruka's head pop in. "May I come in?" Kakashi smiled and patted the ground beside him. Iruka nodded and seated himself beside his friend. "Any idea what you're going to do first?"

Kakashi sighed deeply and nodded. He handed the letter from the Land of Waves to Iruka. The brunette took the letter and read it over. "It's about time," he muttered.

"Hm?"

"They've been sending pleas for help for years… No one's bothered to help them…"

Kakashi sighed deeply and nodded. "I saw that they were in need and figured I should help… How's Team Eight?"

"Doing quite well… I think it would be good for Shino to get out of the village… He's having a rough time with what's been going on…" Kakashi bowed his head. "Bringing Sasuke?"

"Yeah… I figured it would be good for him…" Kakashi turned to look Iruka in the eye. The scarred ninja just stared back. "I want to take Naruto…"

Iruka stared back at Kakashi. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Kakashi nodded slowly and Iruka could only keep on staring. "Well… You're Hokage, so I can't dispute you... Anything else you want to talk about…?"

Kakashi shook his head and placed it on Iruka's shoulder, not caring what any of them thought. He closed his eyes and within seconds, he was lost in a world of swirling dreams.

* * *

"You can sleep here…"

Shino nodded slowly at the Inuzuka as she patted him on the back. "Thank you, Hana," Shino whispered softly. The room was covered in pictures of dogs and posters with different animal anatomies on them. Shino sighed deeply.

"Is something wrong, Shino-kun?" she asked softly. Shino shook his head and turned his head to the grey bed. Two dogs were laying on it while one was sleeping on the floor.

_"Haimaru Sankyōdai!"_ The dogs lifted their heads as their title was called. _"Tachisaru!"_

All three animals stood up and sulked out of the room. "You…didn't have to make them leave…" Shino whispered. Hana smiled.

"Of course I did, Shino… I wouldn't want you to have to sleep with them if you didn't want to." She placed a hand on his shoulder and Shino took a deep breath at the touch. He felt a pat on his shoulder and stiffened. Hana sighed deeply.

"Where will you sleep?" Shino asked quietly.

"I'm sleeping with Kiba in his room. You don't worry about it, Shino. You just worry about getting a good night's sleep." She left then, leaving the Aburame to his thoughts. Shino sighed deeply and looked at her bathroom, figuring that he should probably get clean while he was a guest there.

He took the clothing of Ishi off and stared at the brown vest. It was dirty and bloodied. He closed his eyes and threw the jacket at the wall. There was no shout with the throw… Just a soft grunt at the effort. With a dull thud, the jacket hit the wall and slid quickly down to the ground. Shino stared at the uniform jacket, his eyes tired and full of disdain. He took his eyes off after a minute. There was no point in staring down a piece of cloth.

Shino sighed deeply and took off the bottom layer of the uniform. He shook his head slowly and walked into the bathroom. A pair of pajama pants were laid on the toilet seat. Shino chuckled softly. Kiba knew him so well. The Aburame shook his head slowly and turned on the water to heat it up. He had it as hot as it could go. He released his insects into the bathroom to block the door so that no one could get in and nothing could get out.

Steam filled the room before long. Shino took in a deep breath, feeling the steam fill his sinuses as he did so. Without a sound, he slowly stepped into the shower, not bothering with his pants. He didn't feel comfortable being completely without clothes in someone else's house.

He ran his hands through his dark hair, letting the locks fall around him. He sighed deeply as the steaming water fell around him. Eyes closed, he felt his problems slowly start to slip away. But… They'd never truly be gone. Once he got out, he would be faced with a room he had never been in… A house he was only vaguely familiar with, with a family that he knew and loved, but wasn't his.

He closed his eyes. The world seemed to be spinning. He grabbed the railing in the shower, inhaling deeply. It wasn't like an Aburame to lose their cool, but Shino was finding his whole world falling around him. His breathing became ragged and rough. The thought of having to live outside of the clan was slowly becoming too much for him to comprehend.

Shino dropped to his knees, clenching his fists on the floor of the shower. "Shino!" someone called. It sounded like Kiba. Shino didn't answer. The boy must have been waiting for him. "Shino! You okay in there?" Kiba called. There was a knock on the door. Shino lifted his hand and the bugs moved from the door, which then swung open. "Something wrong, Shino?" he asked quietly.

Shino took a deep breath before turning off the water. He looked down at his skin. It was red where the water had been the most. He inhaled and pulled back the shower curtain. Kiba was gone by then, leaving his friend to take care of himself. Shino took little time getting dressed in the pants left for him. Kiba had also dropped off a baggy T-shirt. Shino sighed again and threw on the shirt, leaving the bathroom.

Kiba was sitting on the bed when he walked out. "Mom doesn't like us to take marathon showers…" he said sheepishly. Shino shrugged, unwilling to admit that he had nearly passed out. "Shino… It's going to be okay, alright?" Shino nodded slowly. "No… You have to believe that everything is going to be okay! Your dad loves you, as does the rest of your family. And…you still have Hinata and me…"

Shino turned away. "I'm tired, Kiba…" he whispered. Kiba nodded slowly and stood up.

"Shino…"

"Good night, Kiba…" Shino whispered. Kiba's face turned from a sad expression to a hurt one. Shino pretended he didn't see it. Without a sound, Kiba left the room. Shino curled up in the bed and hugged a pillow, burying his head in it and crying silently until he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"You ready Naruto?" The small blonde lifted his head and nodded slowly. Kakashi was waiting for him outside the hospital room.

"I'll be okay, Dad…" Naruto whispered. Minato nodded slowly.

"You better be. Tell Kakashi that he better take care of you." Naruto smiled and nodded. "Be careful, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto nodded at his father and turned to Kakashi. The man looked solemn and ready to get on the road. Sasuke stood beside him, his eyes down and tired. Team Eight was waiting outside. Shino had changed clothes by then, it seemed. A white turtleneck shirt with a red bamboo emblem and a pair of black pants replaced the uniform.

Naruto looked down at his bright orange kimono and sighed deeply. There was a black strap diagonal across his chest. The sheath on his back was a holder for his crutches. They found that it was an easier way to carry them when someone had to carry Naruto. He walked over to Kakashi, who was dressed in the normal jounin outfit with a white Hokage cloak with red flames at the bottom and red triangles on the bottom of the left sleeve, similar to Sakumo's shirt. The man sighed deeply and turned around, allowing Naruto to jump on his back. The boy clung onto his back and placed his hands around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi patted his arm and nodded. "I'll take good care of him, Minato-sensei."

The teacher nodded slowly and closed his eyes. A doctor in a white uniform walked in. "And you take good care of my teacher," Kakashi said to the man. The doctor nodded slowly. "Where is Kabuto?" Kakashi asked.

Without looking up, the doctor pointed. The young ex-Sound nin was waiting outside the room, his back to the wall. His clothing had changed as well. Naruto looked over the long-sleeved, button-up blue shirt with a white stripe on the waist. He had wraps on his arms and a pair of dark blue pants with the normal blue ninja shoes. "Kabuto… I want you to come with us…" Kakashi muttered.

Both Naruto and Kabuto jumped. Naruto turned to see Minato's eyes wide. "Y-yes, sir… B-but…"

Kakashi lifted his hand for silence. "Tsunade is too busy to come with us… And Naruto needs a medic to make sure nothing happens… and that he takes his pills."

Kabuto nodded slowly. "Yes, sir!" he said with a bow.

"Naruto… Do you want to ride on Kabuto's back?" Naruto shook his head and placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "Okay. Sasuke, you will be assigned to Kabuto for the duration of this mission. Team Eight will be in charge of themselves."

"What about Kurenai?" Naruto asked.

"I've spoken with her. She knows where we're going. Kabuto!" The medic stood up from where he was kneeling to talk to Sasuke. "Let's go." Kabuto nodded swiftly and followed them. Naruto kept his head on Kakashi's shoulder and closed his eyes, unwilling to wake up from what was going on. He had already done this mission. He had already saved the Land of Waves… But now he was going again to do the same thing.

He didn't pay attention as Kakashi offered up the report of their mission and started them on their way. Naruto kept his eyes closed as he tried to block out everything that was bothering him. He sighed deeply. "You okay up there, Naruto?"

"Yeah… Why do you think I'm not?" he asked.

"You don't seem like you are… You sure you want to come?"

"Of course I do, Sensei," Naruto whispered, but he was concerned about his ability to fight. He could hardly walk. During the fight between his father and Kabuto, he had been unable to do anything but stay by that tree, praying that his father was able to stop whatever was out there… Praying that there was some way his father could keep him safe. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed again.

"Hey now… It's alright…" Kakashi whispered. "Don't worry… I will keep you safe, I promise. Remember, Naruto… I will never let my comrades die."

Naruto chuckled at the memory of his teacher and the bell test. "Yeah, sure… But you sure had no problems shoving your hand up my butt…" Naruto said with a slap on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Oh sure, bring that up, you little brat!"

Naruto smiled happily. The rest of their party was several meters ahead of them. Sasuke stopped, his head tilted to one side. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Now that he and Kakashi had stopped talking, he could hear that there was someone in the bushes.

"Come out! Be known!" Kakashi snapped. There was no movement from the bushes. The Hokage growled and reached silently for his kunai. "Last chance!" Kakashi growled. Team Eight was ready, Hinata's Byakugan on and ready, while Shino and Kiba both had their animals out and ready to fight. Kabuto's hands were already glowing. Naruto clung to Kakashi, cursing himself for being unable to get into a ready pose.

The leaves rattled again and everyone tensed as one ninja stepped out of the bushes. Naruto gasped slightly, but his gasp turned into a chuckle. Out of the bushes stepped the former Root ninja, Sai. Naruto smiled.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Kakashi growled.

"I-I wanted to come…" Sai muttered with his usual cool politeness. Naruto chuckled again.

"Do you know this ninja, Kakashi-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Not really… But Naruto does," Kakashi answered. "Naruto, is he a threat?"

Naruto looked at Sai, remembering the rude bluntness of the boy, but in all honesty, he wasn't a bad kid… Just very, _very_ honest. "He's fine, Sensei…"

"Why do you want to come so badly, Sai?" Kakashi asked carefully. He didn't much like the ninja from the Foundation.

Sai shrugged. "I wish to…learn…" he answered truthfully.

Kakashi lifted his eyebrow. "Learn?" Sai nodded. "What do you think you're going to learn by coming with us, huh?" he asked.

"You and Naruto… The relationship between Team Eight and Kabuto… I wish to lean about people and relationships…" Sai answered, carefully picking his words as if his life depended on it.

Kakashi sighed deeply. "Fine, fine… The more the merrier, I guess. You're already out here, and I guess I can't send you back to the village by yourself, so…" He shook his head, clearly annoyed with the presence of a new character. "If you must, you can come as well… Just…don't get in our way…"

"I would not dream of slowing you down. I am here merely to observe."

"You better also be here to fight if the need arises, Sai…" Kakashi hissed. Naruto chuckled again. It seemed Kakashi's first mission as Hokage wasn't working too well for him so far. Kakashi turned his hate-filled glare from Sai to his student. "Something to say, Naruto?" he snapped.

Naruto's smirk grew wider. "No, Sensei, of course not," he said. Kakashi shook his head angrily and started the group moving again. Naruto turned to look at Kiba, who had a wide grin on his face, obviously enjoying Kakashi's pain as much as Naruto did. Kiba turned to Naruto as well and both of them shared a look of both pity and amusement for Kakashi's issues.

"Glad you two find it so funny," Kakashi barked playfully. "You wanna walk, Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head and clung onto Kakashi tighter. "That's what I thought. So, stop making fun of me, please…"

"Oh, I'm not making fun of you, Sensei!" Naruto said with a wide smile. Kakashi shook his head and sighed. Naruto knew that he really wasn't as sensitive as he was acting, but he wanted this mission to go smoothly.

Naruto looked down at his legs and sighed. Kakashi had been making a lot of mistakes lately. Izumo was one of those mistakes and Naruto was another. The boy reached down and rubbed his leg silently. "Something wrong, Naruto…?" Kakashi asked. "Are they bothering you?" Naruto shook his head, though he felt a soft throbbing in his legs. "Did you take your medicine?" Kakashi asked quietly. Naruto shook his head. "Naruto, please. You can't do this without any help."

Naruto turned his head and placed the top of it on Kakashi's back. He felt the man breathe deeply and he felt a kind hand on his arm. Naruto tried not to think of that day… He tried to block out the events that had led to it, but he could hardly go several minutes without thinking about it… Or having a flashing memory. He shook his head and sighed heavily. "Hey… It's okay, Naruto…" Kakashi whispered. Naruto realized that he had started shaking slightly. He listened to his teacher's words, but kept his head where it was. He didn't want to have to deal with this anymore.

The day wore on as they walked. Hinata was walking with Kabuto, speaking to him in low tones. Kiba and Shino were discussing something while Sasuke and Sai walked silently beside each other, both looking like they wanted to talk to the other. Naruto and Kakashi, too, were being silent as they kept on. It seemed that everyone was enjoying the silence.

It didn't take long before a fog started slipping in. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He remembered this… "Sensei…" he whispered. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Guys, regroup!" Kakashi called. He put Naruto on the ground. The child whimpered softly. Kakashi patted him on the head and nodded. "It's okay…" he muttered. Naruto wasn't sure why he was so scared this time around. He knew what was happening. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and turned to Naruto. "Kabuto!" he called. "Keep Naruto safe. Sai, I want any sort of traps you can set around us! Hinata, I need the Byakugan… Sasuke, Sharingan. Shino and Kiba, I want surveillance. Bugs out and senses sharp!"

"Hai!" Kiba and Shino said together. A small swarm of bugs exited into the air and Kiba and Akamaru stood ready, sniffing the air. Sai quickly painted several snakes and allowed them to scatter out around them. Kabuto walked over to Kakashi and picked up Naruto.

Kakashi grabbed his arm and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if I trust you, Kabuto…" he growled softly. Kabuto nodded. "But you came… But if _anything_ happens to that boy, you will regret ever stepping foot in Konoha, you hear me?"

Kabuto nodded slowly. "Yes, Hokage-sama… I understand…"

Naruto clung to Kabuto as the group moved slowly through the mist. Naruto looked for something to indicate where they were, where the people he knew were out there were. He narrowed his eyes.

_You hurt, scaredy-cat? _

Naruto shook his head at the memory. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. Kabuto wouldn't let anything happen to him… However, Kabuto _had_ tried to kill him last time he talked to him. Naruto shut his eyes tightly and clung to Kabuto tighter. The young medic patted him.

_There!_

"Get down!" Kakashi growled. Kabuto instantly dropped as a rain of needles began raining down on the medic and his cargo. There was a loud shout and a swirl of chakra, deflecting the weapons, leaving Hinata in the center of the circle. Naruto lifted his head. Kakashi was staring angrily into the mist. He probably hated not being able to use the Sharingan this time around. Kabuto stood and placed Naruto on the ground, taking the crutches off Naruto's back so that Naruto could stand on his own. Naruto took them without a sound and strapped his arms in them.

His bright blue eyes searched wildly, but there still was nothing. Hinata was also staring into the distance, but didn't look like she was finding anything. "They've gone…" Shino whispered. Kiba sniffed, then nodded, confirming his partner's words. Naruto was less convinced. The mist was still there. They weren't gone.

Suddenly a large sword came flying out of nowhere. "Move!" Kakashi screamed. He lunged and caught the flying weapon, but as he did so, he separated himself from the group. A tall man in all black and a white mask jumped between Kakashi and the group, facing the Hokage. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He went to attack the man, but as he did so, a mirror appeared in front of them. He spun around to see that all of them were surrounded by mirrors, completely cut off from Kakashi and the black-clad nin.

A male with long black hair stepped out of one of the mirrors, his mask obstructing his face. Naruto gasped. Had he been allowed to live, he would have looked like this? He was far more muscular and less feminine looking, but there was no misplacing the green kimono. Naruto took a step back as his mind flashed. He ran into Kabuto, who put his arms protectively around the child. "You know this man…?" Kabuto asked. Naruto nodded slowly. "What's his name?"

"Haku…"

_Author's note: Aw, shoot guys! I'm SO sorry about being so late! And then giving you such a lame chapter! You will forgive me, right?_

_Editor's note: Um… I really have nothing to say, but Shelf wants me to put editor's notes so that she knows it's the edited version… Um… Sai for the win! I guess… X3_


	19. Never Fading Rain

_Author's Note: OMG GUYS! I'M ALIVE! I AM SSSOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! New stupid job that fails at life because it takes all of my attention! I hate it! _

_Chapter Nineteen: Never Fading Rain_

Kakashi narrowed his eyes angrily. Zabuza… He growled softly. "The demon of Ishi…" the swordsman spat. "I never thought I'd be able to meet you face to face, Kakashi…"

Kakashi shook his head at the title of "demon." This was the Demon of the Bloody Mist, and he dared call _him_ a demon? "It's not Ishi anymore!" he growled.

Zabuza smiled. 'Ah, yes. I remember now. That stupid village changed names again. Back to Konoha… Or have they named it in your praises, Kakashi? That sounds appropriate, since you wear the Hokage clothing."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't mock them or me!" he snapped. "Let the kids go, Zabuza!"

"I am not the one holding them captive. I don't have full control over Haku, thank you very much!"

Kakashi jumped and narrowed his eyes. Haku… He never thought he'd see that man again… This was all too familiar, and the worst part was this time, Naruto didn't have the Fox and Kakashi didn't have the Sharingan. This wasn't going to end well.

Zabuza drew his sword and held it out. "Let's see what you've got, Demon!" He snarled and lunged. Kakashi quickly countered and did a round kick, sending the Mist ninja to the ground. The man growled bitterly and swung his sword as he went flying. Kakashi landed, feeling the sting of a wound on his shoulder. He put his hand there. Thankfully it wasn't deep, but he was slower without the Sharingan and he knew it. The only advantage he had was that Zabuza didn't know he had that weakness. To the man, he was the same Kakashi that had never had a different eye and had always had the demon. Simple as that… And he had to use that if he wanted to survive this fight and save his team.

Again he turned to face the swordsman. He was waiting, staring at Kakashi, almost giving him time to think. Kakashi cocked his head. _Don't stand there and think! _The Kyuubi hissed.

_What do you want me to do, then? _Kakashi snapped. He heard the Fox hiss quietly as Kakashi watched Zabuza. This fight was going to be hard and if he wanted to survive it, then he had to keep his wits and not get stuck talking to the Fox.

_You need me, Kakashi…_ Kyuubi hissed. Kakashi took a deep breath. Yes, he did need the Fox, but he didn't want to admit it. He closed his eyes and shook his head. There was the sound of feet running towards him. He growled and opened his eyes before ducking out of the way of the sword.

"You aren't fully in this fight, are you, Kakashi?" the man growled. Kakashi sighed deeply and did several back flips as Zabuza lunged again. Perfect. He was getting distracted.

_Why don't you help me, Fox?_ Kakashi thought angrily. He felt chakra start running through him. _Not what I meant!_

_Don't complain!_ Kyuubi growled. Kakashi shook his head and allowed the glow to engulf him. Zabuza smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He lunged again and this time, he was faster. But Kakashi was faster still. He dropped under the sword and did a sweep kick, unbalancing Zabuza. But the mist was making it hard for him to see. He shook his head and his chakra swirled around him, shoving the mist out of the air. "Well played!" Zabuza snarled.

Kakashi didn't wait for him to make the next move. The man lunged, swiping his claws at the swordsman, trying to dislodge the giant weapon. Zabuza was not easily fooled or taken down. He swung, hitting Kakashi in the belly and tearing through his clothes and flesh.

Kakashi didn't even hear himself scream. He dropped to his knees, feeling the blood pour out of his midriff. He moaned softly and tried to stand, but the pain was too great. _N-now what… Kyuubi…?_

* * *

Naruto stared blankly at Haku. He didn't remember everything they had done to destroy the man last time, but this time it was definitely going to be hard. Kabuto was standing behind Naruto with his hand on his shoulder. Hinata was staring with Sasuke at the mirrors, trying to find out where the ice user was. Both of them kept their eyes trained on the last mirror they believed Haku had disappeared in. Sai had his scroll ready to use and his eyes were scanning the area. Kiba and Akamaru were tense and ready while bugs swarmed around the group in a light swarm so that they could still see.

"Naruto… If you know anything, you have to tell us…" Kabuto whispered. Naruto nodded slowly. He knew enough to probably spare them for a few minutes, but not enough to beat Haku in the long run. Naruto didn't know how Sasuke did it and the blonde had done it through the Kyuubi. This wasn't going to end well if they didn't figure out how to do this.

Naruto took a deep breath and nodded. "He's fast… Extremely fast…" he muttered.

"We got that!" Kiba barked. Naruto jumped at his harsh tone.

"He's just nervous, Naruto-kun, don't let it get to you…" Shino muttered softly. Kiba sent an annoyed glare at the boy, but didn't do anything to retaliate. It was definitely tense in the ice mirror area. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to remember what they had to do. He remembered a few things. The mirrors were made of ice… But fire techniques couldn't melt them… At least not at Sasuke's level. Naruto inhaled deeply. Haku could move swiftly through the mirrors and attack while he was doing so. They had to move fast and the Sharingan had to be able to see what was going on.

Before he could open his mouth to inform them of this information, a cut appeared on his face. Naruto whipped around, but Sasuke was already moving, running towards the mirror Haku was now in. He hit the mirror with a hard kick, shattering it. Naruto shook his head… That wasn't going to work… Haku was already in a different mirror, transporting from a shard and into the new mirror. Naruto growled angrily. This wasn't going to work.

He felt a hand on his face and he looked up at Kabuto. "No…" he muttered. "Save your chakra…" Kabuto nodded and dropped his hand. Ice crystals began forming.

"Everybody duck!" Hinata screamed and lunged in the air, forming a rotation to deflect the shards. Before she landed, however, she was thrown into the ground with a loud snap. Kabuto growled and was gone from Naruto's side in a second. He knelt beside Hinata, who was groaning in pain. Naruto shook his head. Haku obviously thought that she was the best one to get rid of first. She was causing the most problems with her rotation, saving the group for the second time with it.

Naruto closed his eyes and subconsciously moved closer to Sai. The young artist looked up at him and shook his head, ignoring the younger's need for comfort. Naruto sighed deeply, but figured as much would happen with the nearly emotionless male.

The attacks came quicker after that as Haku tried to get rid of these people as soon as possible so that he didn't tire before this was over. Sai was trying to block attacks, but it didn't seem like any of them would be able to stop the onslaught of attacks.

"I got it!" Sasuke shouted.

* * *

Haku narrowed his eyes as the young Uchiha announced that he knew what was going on and how to beat him. He had to get rid of the Uchiha.

"What do you have, Sasuke…?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke pulled everyone together. His plan obviously had risks because the medic looked unwilling to go through with it, but then his eyes moved to the young Hyuuga and he noticed that the medic's gaze softened. Haku shook his head. The medic was going to go for the plan to help the female.

This wasn't what Haku had signed up for. He decided in a split decision to let the medic and his girlfriend escape. He sighed. Zabuza would be displeased with his weakness, but he didn't understand why they had to destroy what looked like a rising relationship. The others, however, couldn't escape.

"Alright, Naruto… You have to go first…" Naruto blinked and shook his head.

"You go with Hinata… She's injured…" Kabuto blinked, but pushed the younger child.

"Go… Kiba, go with him…" The young dog nin nodded slowly and grabbed Naruto, throwing the boy on Akamaru. Naruto looked over at Kabuto, blinking slowly. Kabuto nodded and moved his head, telling the child to go. Naruto gulped and buried his head in Akamaru's fur.

Haku watched the two nin run towards the gap between two mirrors. Haku snarled and lunged, ready to dispatch at least the dog. What he wasn't expecting was the Uchiha being able to catch him. Haku growled and spun around with the force of the yank. Sasuke had him! The blasted Uchiha had him!

It had been a trap. "Well played, Uchiha…" Haku growled. Sasuke aimed a hard kick to Haku's head. The elder nin snarled and ducked out of the way, but Sasuke wasn't letting go. He had the man and that was all that mattered. Shino, with Hinata, were next through the gap. Haku hissed irately as two more escaped. Sai was right behind them, ready to cover anyone on the outside.

Kabuto turned to Sasuke. "Go!" he snapped.

Sasuke shook his head. "I let him go, Kabuto, and you and I are both trapped!" Kabuto took a step towards Haku and Sasuke. The boy growled and struggled, almost breaking free.

"GO!" Sasuke screamed. Kabuto blinked slowly and then turned away from the Uchiha and the Mist Villager. He cursed under his breath and sped out into the open.

It was just Haku and the Uchiha. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Haku did the same, though the effects were lost on his opponent. Sasuke lifted his hand and began making hand signs single-handedly. Haku gasped. Someone must have taught him that, or he must have taught himself. From what he knew, Kakashi was an abusive teacher, so maybe the child learned to form one handed hand signs to compensate for a broken limb if the need arose.

With that thought out of his mind, Haku too did his own single-handed hand signs. A fire-ball came from Sasuke's mouth the same moment ice spikes jumped up out of the ground. Haku jumped back with severe burns on his chest. He was left gasping on his hands and knees, blood seeping onto the ground. The mirrors dropped and Haku turned his gaze to the blood-stained ice spikes.

* * *

Kakashi slowly let the demon recede from his body. He stared at the bloodied form of Zabuza. His sword had been thrown and was sticking out of a tree, where it would probably stay for a long time. The wound on Kakashi's belly was almost completely healed by now. _Thank you, Kyuubi…_ he whispered to the Fox.

The Kyuubi chuckled softly. _No need to thank me. I only protect you to protect myself…_

_Sure you do…_ Kakashi said with a slight smile. He turned his gaze to the ice mirrors as they melted. Waiting on the other side of them was Haku lying on the ground, unconscious or dead, he hand reaching towards something. Kakashi followed the angle of the arm to find a small cluster of ice spikes tipped and dripping in blood. His first instinct was Naruto, but at closer examination, beyond the cluster, was the group that he had left, including Naruto…

But there was one missing. "Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled and ran over to the cluster of spikes. Naruto was on the other side in a second, pulling and tugging at the spikes. They weren't breaking easily. Kakashi could see Sasuke's mangled body inside the cluster. "Sasuke! Can you hear me…?" he asked. The boy groaned softly. _He's alive!_ Kakashi thought happily, but he saw how injured the child was. He continued trying to get through the spikes, but they wouldn't budge.

Suddenly the ice melted, leaving Sasuke in a pool of water and blood. Kakashi turned to look at Haku. The man's hand was in a slightly different position then the last time he looked. He sighed deeply and turned back to Sasuke, picking the child up. He looked over at Kabuto and the rest of the group. Then his eyes traveled to Haku and then to Zabuza. He'd leave them alone. Neither was dead and they would be taking a few days off to recover. Hopefully they would be done in the Land of Waves by the time they did.

He looked over at Naruto, who had his eyes staring at Kakashi as if he wanted to be picked up. Kakashi didn't bother staring at those sad, blue eyes. He wanted to make sure Sasuke made it to the Land of Waves safely. "Kiba… Can Naruto ride Akamaru?"

Kiba nodded and lifted the blonde, replacing him on the giant dog. The walk back was silent. They continued going to the Land of Waves. That was their goal and they didn't need to talk about anymore. Thankfully, they went unchallenged and when they got to the tiny bridge that would get them to the Land of Waves, Kakashi released a deep sigh of relief. He smiled slightly. They had made it… And now he needed to figure out how to help these people. He closed his eyes and patted his wounded student, ignoring Naruto's longing look as he lay on the large animal…

"Alright guys, let's go…"

_Author's note: I AM SO SORRY GUYS! Almost two months, if not more! MY BAD! You may hurt me if you want! Let the bricks start falling! *get helmet* Any more delay is purely my editor's fault. Sorry, sorry!_

_Editor's note: It's about flippin' time you wrote something, you lazy bum. =| I missed my Kyuubi-Ka. D| I'll try to keep her on a better schedule for you guys. =3_


	20. Despite the Lies That You're Making

_Author's Note: My job FAILS AT LIFE! Epically and totally fails at life! I'm sorry guys, but I am still here and my chapters may (will) be late, but they will come and you shall hopefully enjoy them! Time to play in the Waves! ^.^_

_Chapter 20: Despite the Lies That You're Making_

Naruto stared down at his legs. Kakashi was out, talking with Gato about what was going on in the Land of Waves. Shino and Kiba were hanging out in the village, fishing or something… Hinata was with Kabuto as he was attempting to teach her some medical jutsu. This was the easiest mission they had been on. Once the Leaf ninja had made it into the village, Gato had agreed to meet with the Hokage. He didn't want a war. After going so long without anyone opposing him, he had let his army die into nothing, and now he was nowhere near ready for a war. He agreed to talk about this quietly with Kakashi.

Naruto ran his hand down his twisted leg. He had taken his braces off so he could clean them and no one was around to help him get them back on. He moaned. He needed help to get on the things that he needed to walk. Naruto looked up at the ceiling. Did he hate Kakashi? No… Did he hate his father? Not at all… If anything, he hated himself. He hated himself and the weakness that he now had to live with… Not the person that put him in this state.

The boy stood and limped silently over to his crutches. "Naruto… Where are you going…?" Naruto jumped and looked over at the door. Kabuto was standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Where's Hinata…?" Naruto asked quietly.

Kabuto shrugged. "She's in her room. We came in the backdoor. Where are you going…? And especially alone? You know Kakashi doesn't want you going anywhere alone." Naruto bowed his head. "What's wrong, Naruto…? Do your legs hurt?"

Naruto shook his head, unable to allow the lie to slip out of his mouth. Of course his legs hurt. His legs _always_ hurt. But he wasn't about to sit there and complain about it. "No… They're fine…"

Kabuto sighed and walked over. "Lay down… It's time for some therapy anyway…" Naruto moaned and lay down on the floor. He didn't flinch as Kabuto pulled his pant-legs up. Naruto tried to keep himself from twitching as Kabuto ran his hands down his bare skin. He lost the battle, though. "Tender…?" Kabuto whispered. Naruto didn't answer. "Naruto, I need some feedback. Is it tender…?" Naruto nodded reluctantly and released a long stream of air as healing chakra flowed into the tender spot, easing the pain.

After continuing the process a few more times, Naruto felt massaging hands on his legs. He winced at the massive amount of pressure. It was a deep tissue message and Kabuto was not gentle with his movements. Naruto groaned as the pressure left him. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. After the massage, Kabuto began taking one of his legs and bent it and stretched it. Naruto squirmed under his touch, but tried to ignore the discomfort. Pain poured out of his legs as Kabuto moved to the other one, but Naruto didn't let out a single hiss.

Kabuto finally stopped and started moving his hands over one of the legs in soothing motions. Naruto sighed deeply and relaxed under Kabuto's gentle movements. "Feel better?" he asked. Naruto nodded reluctantly. "Naruto, I know you don't want to have to go through this… But the doctor said in a few months you'll be moving your own legs during this exercise. Won't that be great?"

"No! It won't be great!" Naruto snapped. Kabuto blinked at him.

"Naruto…"

"Don't 'Naruto' me! Don't talk to me like I'm five! What are my chances of being able to walk again?"

"Without aid?" Naruto nodded once. Kabuto shook his head. "Probably never, Naruto…" The boy slammed his head on the ground. "Naruto, I know it's hard, but you've just got to keep trying! Maybe one day you'll beat the odds…"

"Beat the odds?" Naruto snapped. "Look at my legs! They're twisted and mangled! They aren't made for walking! I want to be fixed! I want straight legs, not these twisted _things!_"

Kabuto patted Naruto's leg. "It's okay, Naruto… You'll never walk without crutches, but you _will_ walk again! I promise!"

"Why can't you fix it?" Naruto challenged.

Kabuto turned away. "It would take hours of surgery to just fix the nerves, let alone the muscles and bones. We'd have to break them all again and reset them. The recovery would be a thousand times more painful than the one you're going through right now."

"I don't care!" Naruto screamed. "I want to walk! I want to be the ninja I was back home! I want to go home!" He rolled over, pulling his legs out of Kabuto's hands.

"Naruto…"

"No! What could you possibly say? I have a solution, but you'll think it's beyond crazy!"

Kabuto blinked. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

Naruto closed his eyes. "A Curse Mark…"

"What?"

"A Curse Mark! Won't that help?"

"Theoretically, it _might_ work, but it's not a solution, Naruto!" Kabuto snapped. "What are you going to do, walk up to Orochimaru's door and beg him for a Curse Mark?"

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous! You don't want to go through that! Even if you do survive, the intense pain will almost be enough to kill you, let alone learning how to use it, and how to control it, and how to break the spell it puts on you to listen to Orochimaru! There're too many factors involved! Too many things that could go wrong! And all of that is hinging on the slim chance that you'll regain control over your legs and strengthen them when you get the Mark… It's too dangerous and a very bad idea, Naruto!"

"What if I'm willing to take all those risks?" Naruto retorted, trying to stand up. Kabuto pushed him down.

"Get down, Naruto! We're not done here! You know the steps we have to take!"

"I'm tired of _steps_! I want to be free of all of this!"

"Naruto, stop this right now!" Kabuto growled, holding the blonde down. "You're not going anywhere, okay? You're going to stay here and you're going to recover the best you can!"

Naruto struggled against Kabuto, but stopped after a moment. "I knew you wouldn't let me go…"

"Of course I won't let you go! Orochimaru wants to _kill_ you, don't you know that? He's not just going to give a Curse Mark!"

Naruto moaned and stayed silent during the rest of the therapy. He needed to get Kabuto to put his braces back on… He had prepared for this. He had to get out of here, and there was only one way to sneak passed Kabuto. The session went on for several more minutes. Naruto stayed limp, unless he had to move his own leg separate to Kabuto's help.

Once he was finished, Kabuto put his braces back on. "I'm putting these back on so that you know that I trust you…" he explained.

_Your mistake…_ Naruto thought bitterly. Once the braces were on, Naruto moved over to his bag and pulled out a ball of string. "Hey Kabuto!" The medic turned around and froze.

"What are you doing with that? That's not funny, Naruto!" he snapped, but Naruto could hear his voice crack. He was interested.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to play…" He put the ball on the floor and rolled it back and forth between his hands. He watched with slight amusement as Kabuto's eyes followed silently. He overheard Kakashi and the medic talking the night before they left. Kabuto had been noticing many cat-like tendencies… Better sense of hearing and smell and a desire to chase things. He had promised Kakashi that he was working on controlling it, but Naruto knew that he didn't learn to control it that quickly.

Naruto took the ball and rolled it away from both of them. Kabuto followed it with his eyes, his whole body tensing. He fought the urge, but it proved too much for him. Hissing with delight, the man ran after the ball. Naruto shook his head and walked out, leaving Kabuto to play with his toy in peace.

* * *

Kakashi shook his head as he walked into the house. That had been the easiest mission he ever had. Gato wasn't interested in a war and he quickly packed his bags and ran. "Naruto!" Kakashi called. There was no answer. "Sasuke?" Nothing… "Kiba, Shino… Hinata?" No one… "_KABUTO!"_ He jumped as the man poked his head up from where he had fallen asleep behind the couch. "Where the heck is everyone?" he snapped.

Kabuto blinked. "Kiba and Shino must still be fishing… I think Sasuke's with them… Hinata is sleeping and Naruto is…" The man paled.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He… He went to Orochimaru…"

_"WHAT?" _Kakashi screamed.

Kabuto flinched. "He had this crazy idea that a Curse Mark would cure his legs! I tried to stop him, but…" He didn't finish the sentence and Kakashi really didn't want to hear his excuses.

"Forget it, let's go!" Kabuto followed swiftly and silently, his face red with shame.

Kakashi wasted no time tracking Naruto down. The child's scent was strong…the scent of sickness and fear. Kakashi prayed they weren't too late. They passed the river where Shino and Kiba were fishing. Sasuke was sitting on the dock, staring down into the water. "Guys, come on!" Kakashi yelled. They needed people. If Orochimaru had Naruto, they'd have to fight for him…

Kakashi didn't wait to see if the three students had listened to his calls. He just ran. Orochimaru's apartment door was an alleyway with barely enough room between the two buildings for two people to walk side by side. Naruto was standing with his back against one wall, face pale, staring at Orochimaru. "Step away from him!" Kakashi demanded.

Orochimaru turned and laughed slightly. "He came to me, Kakashi… I do believe I should give him what he wants."

"Naruto… He's going to kill you…" Kakashi said calmly, hoping that he got the child to move. The boy flinched, but stayed where he was. Kakashi hissed angrily. He wasted no time lunging at the man. Kabuto was right behind him to grab Naruto. Orochimaru backed into the house, glaring at his attackers. However, he wasn't alone. Kakashi stopped dead as he saw members of the Sound Four waiting for them. Kabuto walked into the house behind Kakashi, followed by Shino, Kiba and Sasuke. Good… they might actually have a chance. He closed his eyes and prayed silently.

"Kakashi, why must you ruin his hopes and dreams? All he wants to do is walk again…"

"He'll do it on his own time!" Kakashi growled and leapt again. But Orochimaru wasn't interested in fighting him. The sannin moved out of Kakashi's way and lunged at Kabuto's back while the medic was fighting Sakon.

"KABUTO!" Kakashi screamed, but he was too late. Orochimaru had the man by the back of his neck and hurled him into the wall. Kabuto slumped down and bowed his head, unmoving. Shino went to aid the boy, but was blocked by Sakon and Ukon. Glaring, the two Sound Shinobi lunged at Shino. Orochimaru walked towards Kabuto, eyes gleaming and sword ready for the final blow. Kakashi went to attack, but suddenly Orochimaru was thrown away from his medic.

"Tayuya…?" Kabuto gasped, cracking his eyes open.

"No time!" The female Shinobi growled. She gently lifted her old teammate. Orochimaru screamed furiously, obviously angry about all of his minions going AWOL.

"_Get them!"_ The man screamed as the group ran out. Kakashi grabbed Naruto. The child was shaking and whimpering softly.

"Shh… It's okay… It's over now…" he whispered, stroking the child's hair. He was furious at Naruto and he didn't know if he trusted Tayuya, but at least she had helped them get out of there without any problem. He wrapped his arms protectively around Naruto as they ran into the house.

"We can't stay here…" Shino gasped. Kakashi turned to see a large cut on his belly… Probably from where Sakon had attacked. He looked at Kabuto. The man hung limply in Tayuya's arms. His eyes were open and wide, but unfocused. Kakashi nodded at Shino's words.

"He'll come after us…" He looked up to see Hinata walking towards them from the back room. Sighing, he did a head count. "All here, plus one… " He looked at Tayuya, wondering what had caused this change. Then he noticed the look in her eyes as she stared down at Kabuto. It was loving. Kakashi nodded, believing that the Sound Four member had a crush on her master's old assistant. But the question was… Could they trust her?

_She did help us…_ Kyuubi muttered softly.

_Yeah… But what would keep her status…?_

_I don't know, but we don't have time for this! I can already feel Orochimaru's chakra! We have to leave_!

Kakashi nodded without a word and he turned to the group. "Alright everyone, we're leaving!"

"We have to hurry!" Tayuya snapped. "Orochimaru has sent assassins to Konoha, thinking you were still there!"

"I'm not… But my father is!" He looked at the group and shook his head. They had to get to his father before something happened.

_Two Days Later, Konoha_

"You got a clear shot…"

Kidomaru nodded and pulled the bow. He waited silently until a man walked in. "I think that's him…"

"You can't tell?"

He shook his head. "Too far to tell… But it might be…"

The other Sound Four member shrugged. "Whatever, just do it and get it over with…"

"With pleasure…" The man took aim and the arrow flew. A sickening thud resounded in the Hokage office and the two Oto nin nodded before slipping away into the night.

_Author's note: AWAH! I and SSOOO sorry guys! I really am! Can you ever forgive me? But I am alive, so don't worry! And I will endeavor to get better with the updates, I promise!_

_Editor's note: Kabuto is so funny… XD I luffs him. O noez, what have Kidomaru andJirobo done? D8 Dum dum duuuum!_


	21. Already Over

_Author's notes: Sorry about the rushed feel of the last chapter… It was written over many, MANY weeks. This one will be better! This is actually one of my favorite scenes!_

_Chapter Twenty-one: Already Over_

The village was nearly in sight. Kakashi had hardly let his group rest in the two-day mad dash to Konoha. Naruto was on Kakashi's back, holding on for dear life. Kiba was carrying Shino and Akamaru had Kabuto riding on his back. The entire group was exhausted, but Kakashi didn't care. His father could be lying dead on the ground by that point. He couldn't let that happen. He had to be there. He had to save him! He couldn't let his father die for him. Kakashi would never forgive himself if Sakumo died.

Time seemed to stretch beyond all reason. Seconds seemed like hours. By the time they made it to the gates, Naruto was fast asleep on Kakashi's back, whimpering in pain while he slept. Everyone else looked completely exhausted, but Kakashi wasn't concerned with any of them. He was even hardly concerned with Naruto at the moment.

Kakashi wasted no time running to the mansion where Sakumo was waiting for their return. The younger Hatake sent up a prayer, hoping that he would still be there to greet them. Kakashi swung the front door and was instantly hit with the stench of blood. Kakashi's own blood ran cold. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out whose blood it was. He shook his head. The scent was coming from the office, a floor up, too far away for him to accurately tell whose blood he smelled. _Great heavens, no…_

_"Praying won't help anyone now, kit…" _the Fox hissed. Kakashi shook his head. He didn't want to deal with the short-tempered beast. _"Whatever happens…you will survive…"_ Kakashi blinked. The Kyuubi sounded sympathetic… Even gentle. Kakashi shook his head, pushing the thought out of his mind. The Fox wasn't capable of that.

The man ran towards the stairs. Naruto was awake by now, his unfocused eyes looking around. Kakashi ignored him. He had to get to the office.

When he swung the door open, the stench of blood and death overpowered him. Kakashi tried to force the sickly-sweet scent of decay out of his mind, but it was strong, so strong it penetrated two layers of masks. Kakashi pushed down the bile that rose in his throat. _No, no, no, no, no… _he chanted silently. He heard the Fox mutter something quietly, but Kakashi didn't hear what he said. He closed his eyes, unable to face what was coming. He hardly noticed when Naruto slid from his back and sat down on the ground.

The sound of a sob snapped him out of his trance. "Dad…" he whispered, praying. His feet moved despite his wishes. He gulped as he turned the corner and looked behind the desk, only to be faced with a pool of blood. Kakashi let out a cry. "Dad!" Relief was in his voice as he wrapped his arms around his father.

Sakumo was shaking hard and panting, but Kakashi didn't care. The man was alive. He was in shock, but he was alive. "It should have been me…" the elder kept repeating the phrase as if he could change what had happened. "It should… have been me…" Kakashi put his hand on his father's back and rubbed slowly, bile rising in his throat again. "I was… going to put your stuff in here… But he… had some paper work to give you… He told m-me… to give him the cloak and hat… I don't… even know how they mistook him for you… I guess it was because… of the hat. He didn't have hands to carry it… so he put it on his head. I…I should have been the one bringing the stuff… It should have been me…"

"I'm glad it wasn't…" Kakashi whispered, hugging Sakumo tightly as the man shook. He felt pressure behind his eyes and closed then, allowing a single tear to slide down his cheek and get lost in the fabric of his masks. The decaying, cold body was, thankfully, not his father's, but Hiruzen's.

_カワリメ_

Kakashi looked at the sky as it grew grey into the dawn. Sakumo was sitting on the couch, crying softly. Naruto was asleep in Hinata's lap on the floor. The body was gone, but the stench hung in the air. Kakashi closed his eyes against the harsh light. They had to tell someone. They had to tell Iruka… _He'll be crushed…_

_"You can't protect him from the truth…" _Kyuubi said simply.

_Yeah… But that doesn't make this any easier…_ Kakashi commented back. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Kakashi…" Sakumo whispered, his voice hoarse with exhaustion and grief. The jinchuuriki jumped and turned to his father. Sakumo's face was wet, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked years older now. He had aged gracefully until now. Now he looked like the frail old man he really was. He seemed to have aged many years since that last time Kakashi saw him. "You should rest…"

"Rest?" Kakashi repeated. "I don't have time to rest! I have a village to run!"

"You will be no use to them in your state. Come here…" He patted the couch beside him, trying to brighten up a little. Kakashi shook his head. "Kakashi, please. You need your rest…"

"No, Dad! I don't have time for that!" He looked down at Naruto, then towards the blood stain on the floor. How many more people would get hurt because of him? "I have to figure this out. Without Hiruzen…"

"Not every Hokage had someone to mentor them," Sakumo reminded his son. "In fact, in this world, none of them did…"

"I need to think…"

"You need to rest!" Sakumo retorted. "Come sit down."

Kakashi shook his head vigorously. "No, Dad. I'm busy. I'll rest later!" Sakumo shook his head. "No, Dad! I need to get through this!" Sakumo stood up and walked over to Kakashi. The man blinked as his father put his arm on his son's shoulder and began leading him to the couch. Kakashi let himself be led for a moment, putting his head on his father's shoulder.

He sat beside his father and allowed Sakumo and pull him close. For a moment he got lost in the gentle feeling of his father running his fingers through his hair. He felt Sakumo's breathing on his back, slow and calm. He blinked his eyes slowly and felt himself relax in his father's arms. He could almost believe that everything would turn out okay. He could almost believe that they would be okay and that everything would work out…

But that was a lie. "No!" Kakashi snapped, shaking off the exhaustion with a sharp shake of his head. "Leave me alone, Dad!" He jumped off the couch and stood. Fatigue, fear, and guilt was clouding his mind and making him irrational.

Sakumo stood more slowly, keeping his hands out to show that he meant no harm. Kakashi took a step back. "Kakashi… Son, I just want what's best for you."

"Just go away, Dad!" Sakumo took a step back, looking rather dejected.

"But, Kakashi… I was…just trying to help…"

Kakashi spun around, slamming the back of his hand into his father's face. Sakumo staggered back, a trickle of blood coming from his cut lip. "You want to help?" Kakashi snarled. "What would help me now is if you hadn't come back to life!"

_"Settle down, kit…" _Kyuubi hissed softly. Kakashi blinked. Sakumo was staring at him, his eyes wide. His hand was on his chest like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Dad…" Sakumo didn't wait to hear more. He turned and ran out of the room. Kakashi looked around the room. Hinata was staring at Kakashi with wide eyes and Naruto wasn't even looking at the man. _What is wrong with me…? _Kakashi asked silently. He was pushing everyone away.

_"You're tired, you're scared, and you're confused, kit. This is the product of those emotions…"_

_What's up with you? _Kakashi asked. The Fox didn't answer. "Hinata, watch Naruto. I need to find my dad…"

Hinata nodded. "Can I…take him to the hospital with me…?" Kakashi nodded, understanding. She wanted to see her friend.

Kakashi didn't wait for her to thank him or to ask him anymore questions. He had to find his father and fast. Kakashi wasn't sure if he could forgive himself if something happened to his dad. He ran through the village wildly. He didn't even bother summoning the dogs. _He has to be okay!_ Kakashi screamed in his head. _Please, Dad…_

He ran through the entire village and still no one had seen his father. He wasn't anywhere to be found. _Outside the village?_ he asked the Fox.

_"Most likely…"_ Kyuubi answered quietly. Kakashi nodded and tore out of the village, praying that all he would find would be his father crying. But as he neared the shore of one of the many lakes outside the village, the scent of blood hit him again. This time it was fresh and Kakashi knew exactly whose it was. _No…_ He continued running until he came across a body lying in a pool of blood. Kakashi shook his head. Sakumo's left side was torn open; there was a hole in his chest and a gash on his forehead. Kakashi could see white bone beneath the blood and tissue. He dropped to his knees beside his father. "Dad…?"

"Hey, Kakashi…"

Kakashi jumped. His father's voice sounded strange. It was distant and pleasant like he wasn't in any pain. "Are you okay…?"

"I'm fine, Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't get over how creepy it was to hear his father's voice with no strain of pain in it while he was staring down at the terrible injuries on the man's body. "We're getting you to the hospital."

"Why…? I feel fine…"

"No, you're not…" Kakashi tried to push back his tears. He put his hands on the man, but Sakumo didn't flinch as Kakashi lifted him. "Do you feel that?"

"Not really…" Sakumo muttered sleepily. His eyes closed.

"No, come on. You gotta stay awake, okay?"

Sakumo shrugged. "Okay," he said. Kakashi sighed and took off running. Sakumo was rambling the whole time, his voice never losing its happy, pleasant tone. It was unnerving and creepy to hear a voice from someone so injured sound so… not injured. Kakashi shook off his feelings and ran faster.

He ran into the hospital. "I need a doctor!" he screamed. The nurse at the front desk took one look at the injured man in Kakashi's arms and the amount of blood covering him and his victim and paged a doctor. The two minutes it took for them to arrive to take Sakumo into surgery were the longest two minutes of Kakashi's life. Why couldn't they be faster? He could feel his father's breathing become weaker.

The sight of the gurney coming towards them was the greatest thing Kakashi had ever seen. He closed his eyes and put his father gently down on the gurney. "Kakashi…?" the man whispered, fear overrunning his voice.

"Dad, just listen to the doctors! I won't leave here!" Sakumo nodded and put his head on the table. Kakashi turned away. _Kyuubi…_ he whispered. There was no answer. _Kyuubi… Don't do this to me…_

_"I'm here, kit… Always here…"_

_カワリメ_

"Hatake Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked up, angry at himself for falling asleep. He blinked away any traces of sleepiness in his eyes. "How… How is he?"

The doctor didn't look Kakashi in the eye, but his expression was stoic and detached, as if the next thing he was about to say meant nothing. Kakashi wanted to strangle him. How could he _not_ care?

_"He probably does this all the time… It's easier not to get attached…" _

Kakashi nodded at the Fox's words. "His surgery was a success," the doctor said. Kakashi sighed. "But… There were some complications with the head injury. We're going to monitor him closely…"

"Can I see him…?" Kakashi asked timidly.

"He's not awake, but sure…" Kakashi followed silently. He was led into the man's room. Kakashi felt his heart drop. He took a step towards his father. Sakumo's body was hooked up to so many machines Kakashi could hardly see him.

"Dad…?" There was no answer. "Daddy…" The man stepped forward, pulling a chair to his father's bedside. He grabbed his father's hand and gripped it lightly. "Dad, please…" Sakumo didn't answer. There was only the steady beeping of the heart monitor. "Dad… I didn't mean it… I know it sounded like I did… But I didn't… I love you, Daddy. Nothing in this world is going to change that. I can't lose you again, Dad… This fight is up to you… I can't… I can't do this without you. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking, Dad…" Kakashi couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down his face. "Please, Daddy… I'm sorry. If you hear anything today, hear this… I love you, Daddy… And I'm sorry…"

Kakashi felt the hand in his hand grip slightly. "I… I didn't…d-do… this…" Kakashi turned to his father.

"You…didn't?" _Who did…?_

_"I'll give you two guesses, kit…" _

Suddenly the heart monitor beeped faster and Sakumo began convulsing. "Dad… DAD!" Kakashi screamed as doctors poured in, yanking him away from the bedside. "DADDY!"

"Get him out of here!" One of the doctors yelled as they put Sakumo's elevated bed down. A nurse grabbed Kakashi and started dragging him out.

"No! Dad! Listen to me! Don't… Don't leave me!" He struggled against the nurse.

"Sir, you have to leave!"

Kakashi struggled for a few more minutes, but stopped and allowed the nurse to push him out. He watched silently as they wheeled his father towards the OR. He hardly noticed when he dropped to his knees or that tears were falling hard down his face. He hardly noticed when a gentle hand fell on his back and began rubbing it gently. Kakashi leaned on the new person there and allowed himself to be pulled close. "It's okay, Kakashi-kun…" Kakashi looked up through blurry eyes to see a flash of orange goggles before he closed his eyes.

_カワリメ_

Kiba looked up from where he sat. Kabuto was in the room right beside Shino's. Hinata was visiting Kabuto and Naruto was sleeping in the chair beside him. Kiba looked at Shino's room. Ever since his clan had disowned the bug-wielding boy, he had been even more distant than usual.

Kiba sighed deeply and stood. Akamaru was growling softly beside Shino's door. "What's up, boy…?" Kiba asked. The dog's growl got more intense. Kiba cocked his head and walked to the door. He put his ear to the door. Silence… _That's weird…_

Kiba opened the door. "Shino…?" There was someone in the room. He recognized the scent. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. The person jumped and turned to the open window, fleeing. Kiba walked quietly to Shino's bed. He stopped short. There was no movement in the boy at all…

"Shino…?" Kiba stared down at the lifeless figure in front of him. "SHINO!"

_Author's note: SSOOO late… AGAIN! I'm so sorry! But I hope this one was better than the last one! So much DRAMA! I really hope you liked it!_

_Also, new transition for you guys! Hope it works! And I just went through and changed EVERY transition in previous chapters! Hope that makes ya'll happy!_

_Editor's note: This chapter makes me sad. = Peoples is dying left and right. T_T Daddy-san, don't die! D8_


	22. I Must Be Lonely

_Author's note: Hey guys! Really hope things are going great in this story! Isn't it lovely? Hopefully we're winding down… . Well, climax is coming up soon!_

_Chapter Twenty-Two: I Must Be Lonely…_

"We did everything we could…" Kakashi tensed. Those were words you never wanted to hear a doctor say… "But…" Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew what was coming next. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "He was too far gone… There was nothing we could do…"

An anguished cry tore through the hallway. Kakashi shook his head slowly. Shino was dead… He didn't bother turning to look at Kiba as the boy screamed behind him. He didn't want to see that face. Akamaru howled beside his master, picking up on the feeling that something terrible had happened. But there was very little time to mourn. Kakashi turned to Obito, who was sitting beside Naruto, stroking the child's hair as he slept.

"We… have to keep moving… Orochimaru won't rest… He's planning a war and we don't know who's on his side and who's on ours…" He closed his eyes and ran his hand through Naruto's hair. "I'm going to the Sand Village for support… Obito, I want you to travel to the Land of Waves and retrieve Zabuza and Haku…" He turned to Kabuto, Hinata and Kiba. "Kabuto, I want you to make sure everyone's okay here…"

"You're going alone?" Obito asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Orochimaru wants me dead. It would be safer and faster if I went alone. I'll send you with some ANBU. I'm leaving now… Kabuto, make sure Kiba doesn't do anything stupid…"

Kiba glared at Kakashi. "I'll do what I want!"

"No you won't!" Kiba opened his mouth to spit out a reply, but Kakashi lifted his hand, indicating that he wouldn't listen to Kiba's cries. "You will do as you're told, Kiba!" He knew he shouldn't be yelling at the boy, but he also knew things were never going to be the same.

His eyes turned to Naruto. The boy muttered something softly and his eyes fluttered open. "Sensei…?" he asked. Kakashi didn't answer at first. What was the point? What could he say to Naruto that he hadn't already.

"I'm leaving Naruto…" he said simply. Naruto cocked his head and blink.

"N-no!" he called, struggling to his feet.

"Naruto, stay here with your father and mine. I need you to look after them…"

"Bull!" Naruto snapped. Kakashi shook his head, knowing it would come to this. "You think I'll get in your way! You don't want me to go because I'm weak!"

"Naruto… That's not true…" _I don't want you to get hurt…_ he added, but he knew that Naruto wouldn't be happy with that. All he had to do was wait. "I'm leaving… Alone, and that's final." His tone indicated that there was no more discussing the issue. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but settled Obito's lap again, glaring at Kakashi as he did so. The man did nothing to try and consol the child. What could he say?

Obito looked at Kakashi hopelessly and nodded as he wrapped his arms around the child. Naruto leaned on Obito and whimpered softly. Kakashi turned away. "Obito, I want you gone by morning…"

"Kakashi…" The man didn't move.

"What Kabuto?"

"I have an idea…" Kabuto answered timidly. "It's crazy… but it just might work…"

"Do whatever you want, Kabuto, I don't care. Someone needs to stay here and make sure Kiba doesn't do something stupid, though." He ignored the snarl that came from the boy.

"I will stay…" Hinata whispered. "Here… with Naruto and your father and sensei, Hokage-sa-"

"Stop…" Kakashi muttered. "It's Kakashi… we've been through too much to keep honorifics, Hinata."

He nodded slowly and began walking. "So that's it?" Naruto shouted after him. Kakashi didn't stop. "You're going to leave? What if you don't come back?"

"You have your father, Naruto," Kakashi called softly, though he knew that was no excuse. Naruto didn't know his father well. He wanted Kakashi. The man closed his eyes and sighed deeply. It would be okay… It had to be… But he knew that it wouldn't. Something was bound to happen. He shook the thoughts away and walked faster.

"Why won't you look at me?" Naruto snapped. Kakashi didn't look back. "What are you afraid of, Sensei?"

_Losing anyone else…_ Kakashi thought silently.

_There is more than one way to skin a cat, Kit…_ Kyuubi reminded him gently. Kakashi ignored the fox. Whatever had happened to the Bijuu was beyond him. The fox seemed to be offering wisdom without sarcasm now. He had heard such relationships existed between Jinchuuriki and Bijuu, but he had never known that it could happen with the fox.

The air outside was cold and the area around the village seemed to be surrounded by all sides with dark, heavy clouds. Kakashi sighed, wondering if again they would fight in the pouring rain. "Kakashi…" The man turned to see Minato stumbling after him.

"You should be in bed, sensei…" Kakashi muttered.

"I know… But I've figured it out…"

"Figured what out?"

"How to get you guys home… I know you don't want to know… Your father is here, and so is Obito… But Kakashi, Naruto needs to go home. This isn't our world…"

"You want me to abandon this place? After everything that's happened? That drunk, if he comes back, won't fight for this village. I started this war and I want to finish it."

"I understand, Kakashi… But you have to go home! Please, send us back!"

Kakashi shook his head. "If you want to go home so bad, then you do it. I won't."

"It has to be you…" Minato whispered quietly. Kakashi started. "You are the only one with an anchor in the other world. You have a living, moving body on the other side. The other Kakashi isn't here, is he?" Kakashi shook his head slowly. He hadn't heard a word from his former self and he hadn't felt the need to go with the man's tendencies. So… that meant- "The other Kakashi is back in our world. You have that anchor. Naruto's body is probably lying somewhere, hopefully the hospital… But he's not conscious. I'm dead. I have no anchor in that world…"

Kakashi blinked. "So I'm the only one who can do it because I have a bridge…?" Minato nodded. "I… can't, sensei… I'm sorry. I want the life I have here. I know its selfish, but you're asking me to kill you all again and I can't do that…"

Minato nodded and handed Kakashi a detailed sheet of the jutsu he said would bring them back. Kakashi shook his head and pocketed it. "I know that you're scared to lose us again, Kakashi… But we all had our chance at life. Naruto hasn't had that chance… Please, give it to him…"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Sensei, I started this war and I'm going to finish it… And then I will think about this. I love Naruto. This stupid thing has taught me that I should have taken better care of him back home when he was alone. I let Iruka step in when I should have. But…"

"Now you have the friends and family that you missed…" Minato finished.

"And so does Naruto! He has you, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't want me!" Minato snapped. "He wants _you_! Give him you! If you're truly sorry for letting him suffer through the village, then don't let him suffer now!"

Kakashi started then took a step back. "You should be in bed…" he whispered and turned away from Minato. The former Hokage sounded like he was about to say something, but words didn't come to him. Kakashi sighed and walked, leaving Minato to stand, dumbfounded in the Hokage's wake.

カワリメ

"Stay here, Naruto… Please," Obito muttered. The child nodded slowly and waited for the Uchiha to leave to Hokage mansion.

"Sai?" Naruto called. The boy stepped slowly out of the closet, where he had been hiding. "You ready?"

"Ready when you are, Naruto-kun," the artist said. Naruto stood and stumbled over to Sai. He wasn't about to let Kakashi go alone. He wanted to be there… Not because he thought Kakashi couldn't do it alone… No, he knew his sensei could handle himself. They were to enter a full scale attack in less than a week if all went according to plan. If Kakashi or Naruto died in that attack, Naruto didn't want his last mission with Kakashi to be something so stupid. He didn't want Kakashi's last memory of his student being him as a desperate child who was willing to take his life and put it in the hands of the one man that wanted him dead more than anything.

He and Sai walked silently. He had asked Sai for a reason. Sasuke was keeping his distance from all of them. He was sure Sasuke wouldn't go against Kakashi's orders anyway. Sai, on the other hand, was fascinated by Kakashi and Naruto's relationship and had jumped to the best of his ability at the chance to observe it farther.

So now they walked. They were silent. Sai offered a steadying hand when it was needed and Naruto leaned on his when he needed to. Kabuto had already left the village was a cat on his shoulder, mumbling something about needing to find "them," then he started making chirping noises that the cat instantly reacted to. Naruto figured there was a lot about the boy that he didn't know. Maybe he understand cats now…

Whatever the reason, he was gone. Kiba hadn't left Shino's room since they had removed the body and given it to the Aburame clan to be "disposed of properly," as Shibi had said. The boy was laying in the hospital bed with Akamaru there to scare off anyone that tried to remove him.

They had given Kakashi a several hour head start. Once they were outside the village gates, Sai knelt down and drew a horse. After weaving his hand signs, the animal rose from the paper. Silently the dark haired boy helped Naruto onto the ink creation and then he got on behind the mangled child. "Hai," he said to the animal and it started moving at a faster pace than they were sure Kakashi was going at.

Less than two hours of riding later, they found him. Well, the dogs found them. The horse was destroyed as one of Kakashi's summons attacked it. "Sensei!" Naruto shouted angrily. His legs were throbbing.

"Naruto-kun? Sai? What in the world are you two doing here?" Kakashi snapped as he walked over to the two ink covered children.

"Don't send us back…" Naruto pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? You got here by yourselves, you can go back! Now, Sai, take him ba-"

"No!" Naruto shouted, struggling to his feet.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked, lifting an eye brow.

"Don't… make me go back… I want to be here…"

"Naruto…" Kakashi stammered, "I-"

"No!" Naruto snapped again. "Kakashi, you listen to me! This could be our last mission together. What if something happens to you or me in that war? I want to go on one more mission with you…"

Naruto saw Kakashi's harsh gaze soften. The man sighed and walked over to Naruto and picked him up. "Okay…" he whispered. "You can come…" Naruto nodded and was moved to Kakashi's back. The boy wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and the Hokage and ANBU continued walking.

"Naruto…" Kakashi asked after a while.

"Hm…?"

"Why did you bring Sai?" Naruto smacked the teacher. "Hey! I was just asking."

"I felt like it," Naruto answered.

"You're not allowed to use that excuse, Naruto. That's an adult excuse. You have to answer me."

"That's a dumb rule. When I become Hokage, I'm changing that one!" Naruto snapped playfully. It was strange to see Kakashi like this, but maybe the prospect of losing his student made him want to be kinder to him.

"Really now, Naruto? What else are you going to do, hm? Are you going to do something that actually helps the village."

Naruto chuckled. "Of course I will!"

"Oh? And what would that be, Naruto?"

"I'm making ramen the only available food in Konoha!"

Kakashi shook his head. "That won't help the village, Naruto! Not everyone can live on a ramen-exclusive diet like you!"

"Why not?"

"Because ramen isn't good for you! You'll lead us to ruin!"

Naruto giggled and hugged Kakashi tighter. "No I won't!"

"Yes you will! And what will you do if I steal all the ramen to save the village from your overthrow of ramen!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Naruto growled. "Remember, I'm on your back, which means I have the upper hand!" The boy gasped as Kakashi started wiggling, shaking the boy on his back. Naruto grabbed onto Kakashi tighter and buried his head in Kakashi's shoulder. He started shaking and gasping.

"Naruto… I was… kidding… Don't cry…"

"C-cry?" Naruto asked, giggling. "I'm not crying, I'm laughing!" He hugged Kakashi tightly and laughed hard on him. His eyes started watering as his body shook. Underneath him, he felt Kakashi shake as well, laughing with the boy.

"You two… I enjoy watching you interact…" Sai observed quietly.

Kakashi shook his head to try and stop laughing. "Why's that, Sai?"

"You two act… like father and son…"

The laughter was gone. Naruto stared blankly at Sai, sniffling once to because he had started to cry laughing. Kakashi didn't stop laughing though, but Naruto couldn't find laughter anymore.

The word "father" echoed in his head. He hadn't spent time with his real father and now he was with Kakashi with someone who knew nothing of relationships who was able to pick up on the fact that Naruto had started thinking of Kakashi as a father figure…

"Naruto… What's wrong…" Kakashi asked. The boy shook his head and started sliding down Kakashi's back. He winced as his weight was put on the mangled limbs. "Naruto-kun…?"

Naruto didn't answer. Kakashi… as his father? He had shunned his real father… He wasn't ready to accept Minato as "dad." His father was the fourth Hokage… The man that had sealed the fox inside of him… Did Minato really deserve to be hated by his own son for saving the village?

Naruto closed his eyes and a single tear slid through. He felt hands on his shoulders and he stopped. Kakashi was kneeling in front of him, holding his shoulders. "Naruto-kun… what's wrong…?" Naruto shook his head and put his forehead on Kakashi's shoulder and the tears flowed freely. "Naruto…? It's alright… We'll get out of this… Just don't… don't let this break you, okay…?"

He felt strong arms wrap around him. Naruto wasn't sure what had come over him. He didn't want to die, and he didn't want to lose Kakashi or anyone else… And most of all, he wanted to get to know Minato. He didn't want to leave here if it meant leaving Minato without ever getting to know the man.

He wanted to stay… Even if that meant never becoming a ninja. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi and leaned heavily on him as Kakashi's grip tightened comfortingly around the weeping child…

カワリメ

"He's gone, boy…" Kiba whispered. He was laying in Shino's bed. The pillow was soaked. Kiba's face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot and sunken in. "He's not coming back, Akamaru…" The dog whimpered and nudged his master's limp arm, trying to urge him to get out of the bed. "We were too late for him, Akamaru… We couldn't save him…" The boy closed his eyes and buried his head in the pillow, beginning to cry again.

Akamaru barked at him sharply. "Shut up!" Kiba snapped, feeling his whole body shake. Akamaru barked again. "Stop it!" The dog started nudging Kiba's hand again, whining and barking at his master. "Akamaru, Sto-" He winced as Akamaru bit hard into his hand. Kiba stared down at the dog as his blood seeped out around the animal's canines. The boy blinked slowly and listened to Akamaru growl.

_Do something about it!_ the dog seemed to be saying.

"You're right… Moping here won't change that fact… And it won't get anything done. We know who did it and we have to get this person before they get someone else!" Akamaru released Kiba's hand and nodded, lifting his head up high as if he had done something very good.

Kiba nodded slowly and stood, wiping his eyes. Without a sound, the boy walked to the window and jumped. He wanted to find Shino's murder and make sure this person didn't have a chance to do this to anyone else again.

He picked up the scent easily. Akamaru followed him silently, sniffing the ground to make sure not to lose the trail. Finally they found her. "Tayuya…" Kiba hissed. The red head spun and looked at Kiba, her smile growing wider.

"So the little emotional wreck finally got over himself," the girl hissed.

"I'm not over it…" Kiba snapped dangerously.

Tayuya scoffed. "I'm not scared of you, boy, or your mutt."

Kiba pulled out a Kunai and Akamaru snarled beside him. "Your mistake then…"

The girl lunged. Akamaru met her in the air while Kiba jumped over the two slamming forces to get behind the female. He knew what he had to do. While she was busy with Akamaru, Kiba snagged the flute. "Hey! Sound lady!" Akamaru broke away and allowed the sound four member to look at Kiba. She hissed when her eyes laid on the flute in his hands. "Akamaru, fetch!" He threw the instrument and the dog jumped to catch it before crushing the metal weapon in his powerful jaws.

"You'll pay for that…" Tayuya snapped.

"Make me," Kiba returned. Akamaru lunged again, but the woman was able to dodge it. She lunged at Kiba and grabbed the boy by the throat.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself in to, boy!" she snapped. "This war will end badly for you!"

"It's… already bad…" Kiba hissed through clenched teeth. Akamaru bit hard on the woman's leg. Tayuya grabbed a kunai and stabbed at Kiba, slamming the weapon in his side. Kiba screamed and Akamaru bit down harder. the weapon came again, and again. Kiba's vision began to blur. The dog was trying to rip Tayuya's leg off, tugging harder.

Kiba felt air rush into his lungs. The woman had dropped him to turn on Akamaru. Kiba looked down at his wounds. He was bleeding from four major stab wounds. He whistled. Akamaru broke away from Tayuya and stumbled to his side. "We gotta finish this… boy…" he gasped, gripping the white fur on the animal's neck. Akamaru whimpered in agreement. "You know what we gotta do…"

The boy started doing hand signs. Tayuya lunged, but was stopped by a cloud of smoke. A massive paw slammed down on the woman. Two massive wolf heads snapped at the woman. Tayuya reached out and grabbed the crumbled flute. The left head bent down and wrapped its jaws around Tayuya's torso. She was lifted high off the ground. The wolf head lifted its jaws and rearranged the woman. Tayuya lifted her Kunai to stab the creatures maw, but never got the chance.

With a sickening _crunch_, the crushed instrument fell to the ground, landing with a dull _thud, _seconds before a torrent of crimson blood drenched the instrument and the dust it had fallen on…

_Author's note: I FAIL! T.T I'm SOO SORRY! But there it is for ya! And since this story is winding down, I need to know who's interested in me writing _Animal_, which is the sequel to this story! Also, this is the last wait. I have the rest of the story written already, so you will not have to wait forever for the next chapter! _


	23. Soldiers of the Wasteland

_Author's Note: Okay, this is officially the last chapter. There will be an epilogue following it, but this officially ends the adventure! Hope you enjoyed the ride! _

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Soldiers of the Wasteland._

_Two Weeks Later_

"Konoha and Suna, today we stand against the forces that have oppressed our villages for years! Today we raise our hands against them and when the sun sets tonight, we will be free forever! You, my friends and villagers, have fought hard for this final battle, and win or lose today, you are all worthy to stand here to stand with your comrades! It is I who is not worthy to stand with you! It is my honor to fight beside you today! Take a good look around you! These people are what our villages stand for and today we fight together. I am humbled by your support. Today we fight for everything they've taken from us! They will give us what we want, and tonight we will officially be free!"

Cheers broke out through the village. Kakashi shook his head as he heard loud roaring accompany the human cheers. Kabuto's idea was to find a pack of tiger summons that had been living in the forests to the north and form a contract with them. Kakashi was impressed.

"Something's bothering you…" Sakumo whispered. He was bandaged up and using a cane. He had been forbidden, with a still injured Minato, to fight.

"What if we don't win…?" Kakashi asking quietly. "What if I'm leading them to their deaths…?"

"They will die with honor, Kakashi. They know the risks and they will fight with you until the end…"

Kakashi shook his head. "I wish Naruto wasn't fighting…"

"There's no way you could have stopped him," Sakumo muttered softly. "It'll be okay. We'll all be okay… I promise…"

Kakashi tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come. "Alright, get to your hiding place, we have to go…" Sakumo nodded and limped away. "Dad!" Kakashi called. The man stopped and turned.

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

Sakumo smiled. "I love you too, Kakashi… Don't die…"

"Right," Kakashi muttered. Sakumo nodded and started limping away again. Kakashi ran at him and hugged him from behind. "Be safe, daddy…" he whispered.

Sakumo broke away from Kakashi and gave him a tight hug. Kakashi leaned on his father and sighed. Sakumo ran his fingers through his son's hair. "You too, Kakashi…" he whispered. "I'll see you when this battle is over… I promise…"

Kakashi nodded. It was a promise he was holding on to. _We're not dying today, Kakashi,_ Kyuubi hissed.

_"Right, Kyuubi… Let's get this over with." _He watched his father leave and let him go this time. "_We find Orochimaru and we finish this… Once and for all. Let's go."_

"Sensei!"

Kakashi jumped and looked down from his platform. Naruto was there with Kabuto, Hinata and Sai. The boy was wearing an orange ANBU-like outfit, with long sleeves that seemed way too big for his arms. He had two straps on his back that met in an X on his chest, similar to Kakashi's outfit as a child. The biggest change was the tiger he was sitting on. The massive white summon pawed the ground and hissed softly. She had a facial brace with reins, keeping a bit out of her mouth so she can bite. The saddle Naruto was seated in was fashioned out of leather. It was secure around her front two legs and belly. On the saddle was a sheath with a Tanto. Naruto's mangled legs were strapped to the saddle to prevent him from falling off.

Kakashi was a bit apprehensive about letting Naruto ride the tiger in battle, but he figured it was better than allowing the crippled Shinobi to go without help. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I talked to my father…" Naruto whispered, running his hand through the white tiger's fur. "He told me that you had the way to get us home…" Kakashi blinked slowly and held his breath. "Destroy it."

Kakashi nodded happily. They were home. _What about your Konoha? _Kyuubi asked.

_"One must be selfish…" _Kakashi answered quietly. Naruto turned the tiger and went to take his place with the other summons. "Kabuto!" Kakashi called. "Let Sai handle Naruto… I want to talk to you…"

The medic nodded slowly and stepped up to the man as he jumped down from the platform. "Kyra will protect him, won't she?"

"I trust her…" Kabuto muttered. "The tigers were not easily swayed… I would have been killed on that mission without her…" Kakashi nodded slowly.

"You've surprised me throughout this, Kabuto-kun…" Kakashi whispered. "I… misjudged you. I thought of you as an enemy without giving you a chance to prove yourself to me and the village…" Kabuto blinked as Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. "If we win today, I want to invite you to study under Tsunade, if she will have you as a pupil, and train to be Konoha's head of Medical Treatment."

Kabuto blinked. "Thank you, Kakashi-sama…" Kakashi smiled down at the young man.

"Kabuto… Today I will kill Orochimaru. Will you try to stop me?"

Kabuto shook his head. "He isn't the man I once knew…"

"If anything is to happen to me…"

"I'll take care of Naruto-kun for you, Kakashi-sama…"

Kakashi smiled. "You are a good kid… Thank you Kabuto…"

"Don't act like you're going to die in this, Kakashi. Naruto needs you…" Kakashi didn't answer. He closed his eyes.

"I just want to tie up any loose ends…"

_"Kotetsu… Can I talk to you…?" It was the night before the major battle. The proctor was someone he had been dreading speaking to since their battle with Suna. The spiky-haired man didn't look up. "How's Izumo…?"_

_"He's fine," Kotetsu snapped. "What do you want, Kakashi?"_

_"I don't know if you know this, but I'm truly sorry about what I did…" Kotetsu didn't answer. "I need the support of the proctors… I need the whole village behind me, Kotetsu! Please!"_

_"Go away, Kakashi…" Kotetsu hissed. _

_"You're not going to fight for our freedom?"_

_"The proctors and I will fight for Konoha, but not for you! You think you can do what you want because you're a Jinchuuriki and now you're Hokage! Well, here's news for you! You can't! Get out of my sight!"_

_"Kotetsu…" Kakashi whispered. He bowed his head and turned to leave. He was standing face to face with Izumo._

_"I'll talk to him… I forgive you, Kakashi, for that day. I never blamed you for what happened."_

Kakashi blinked slowly and turned to his army. The group of proctors were waiting… Ready. Kakashi closed his eyes. "Let's do this thing…" he whispered. Kabuto was gone by now, leaving the man alone to stare out at the village. He closed his eyes. Outside the gates was the first wave. He closed his eyes, praying they wouldn't make it into the gates. They had kept them at bay for this long… Maybe they could keep them out one last time.

A loud howl tore through the village. Shivers fled down his spine as tiger roars echoed the cry. Shouts followed soon after and Kakashi's stomach dropped. It was time…

カワリメ

Naruto gripped Kyra's fur. He was shaking… hard. "It will be all right, Naruto-kun…" Sai whispered, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Naruto nodded slowly. The tiger beneath him tensed.

"Shh, girl…" Naruto pulled out the Tanto from the sheath and grabbed the reins "You ready Sai?"

"I doubt that I have much choice in the matter… It seems that I must be ready whether or not I am."

Naruto giggled slightly. "You're a strange one…"

"Being raised by Danzo-sama does that to you, I guess." Sai said with a shrug.

Naruto looked around. "Are there others like you… Raised by Danzo?"

Sai shook his head slowly. "I do not think Danzo will get involved in this…" Naruto shrugged as the first wave of summons and humans surged forward, led by Kabuto and the Inuzuka Clan. Naruto stroked the tiger. "Let us go…" Sai ran forward, Kyra following him. Naruto closed his eyes. They would fight.

Naruto kept his eyes sharp. The animal did most of the work, keeping attackers off her crippled rider. Kakashi wasn't aware that Naruto and Sai had managed the front lines. He would have never allowed Naruto to fight there.

Suddenly the tiger lurched. Naruto dropped his chest to her back as she rolled. "Sakon?" Naruto gasped. The white haired man glared at Naruto.

"Where's the dog boy?" Sakon snapped. Naruto kept his mouth shut. Sakon lunged. The tiger dart under him while Naruto stabbed up. Sakon landed awkwardly. "Where is he?"

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto snapped. "Tayuya deserved what she got!" Sakon screamed and lunged at the boy. Naruto gasped as a weapon tore through him before Kyra could react. Sakon landed hard as Naruto grabbed his bleeding arm. The blonde gasped as a second boy stepped outside of Sakon.

"Calm, brother…" the second man whispered. "You are always too quick to jump…"

Sakon glared at his brother. "Fine, Ukon…"

"Why do you care so much?" Naruto asked, shaking hard.

"Tayuya was just following orders, just like your ninja follow orders!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You cared for her…?"

"No!" Naruto didn't believe him for a second, but he didn't have time to push. Sakon lunged again. Kyra tried to jump back, but was stopped when a blade pierced her. The animal roared in pain and Naruto wheeled around to attack whoever had issued the wound. The brother jumped back.

Naruto screamed as a kunai entered his shoulder. He couldn't spin around fast enough. The straps used to keep him safe may very well be the death of him. As Sakon lifted the kunai again to deliver the final blow he was thrown back by a lion-like creature. "Naruto-kun!" Sai shouted, running up to the boy. Sakon narrowed his eyes and he and his brother disappeared into the fray. "Are you all right, Naruto-kun?"

"I'll live…" Naruto hissed through clenched teeth. "Okay, Kyra, let's go!" The tiger roared and tore after the two brothers. Naruto turned. Sai was staring blankly at him before following him and the animal back into the fight.

カワリメ

Kakashi's eyes scanned the area. _Where is he…?_ he asked himself. Orochimaru was more than likely behind his front lines, waiting until someone had infiltrated far enough to reach him. Kakashi was standing in a tree on the enemy's side of the battle field. The fight hadn't yet reached the gates and he intended to destroy Orochimaru before they breeched Konoha's walls.

_"There!" _Kyuubi snapped! Kakashi felt it too. There he was… The man who held all the cards was waiting for him just as Kakashi was waiting for Orochimaru. "We need to go…" he whispered and stalked through the tree silently above the enemy's head.

The man was sitting in a clearing, relatively unguarded. Kakashi lunged out of the tree. Orochimaru stood and grabbed Kakashi's outstretched arm. "Not so fast, Kakashi." The man twisted the Hatake's arm. "Leave!" he snapped at the minimal guard around him. The ninja nodded and disappeared. "This fight is between you and I, Kakashi."

The pressure left Kakashi's arm and the man sprang back. Yes, this was their fight and theirs alone. Kakashi yanked out a kunai and Orochimaru unsheathed his sword. The snake lunged at Kakashi. The Hokage rolled underneath the man, feeling the weapon rake his back, but not deeply. The second Orochimaru landed, Kakashi swung at his legs. The weapon sliced, sending a bloody smear on a nearby tree.

Neither man was willing to give ground. After a several minutes, Kakashi jumped back, panting hard. He could hear someone coming, and fast. Another set of footsteps joined the first. More were coming. Kakashi cursed as a white haired male, followed by seemingly his twin.

Sakon lunged at Kakashi. Orochimaru was staying out of the way now. The Sound Four member obviously wasn't aiming for anyone anymore. The look in his eyes showed that he wanted to shed blood and he didn't care who's it was.

Kakashi jumped out of the way and as Sakon landed and went for a second lunge at the Hokage, he was thrown back. "Take care of Orochimaru!" Iruka gasped. Kakashi nodded and turned his attention to the snake, but Orochimaru was content with watching the drama unfold. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and went to lunge, but was stopped by a cry.

"Iruka!" Mizuki shouted from the edge of the clearing. Kakashi spun. Ukon was right behind the teacher, poised and ready to kill. Kakashi stepped forward, but froze as Iruka spun, plunging his kunai in Ukon's throat. The second twin opened his mouth to scream, but no sound could be heard. Blood pour from his mouth and his body convulsed.

"_UKON!"_

Mizuki was quick. He jumped in front of the enraged man and held a sword to his chest. "Leave… or follow your brother and friends in death…" he hissed. Sakon looked as if he was about to draw a weapon, but his hand only twitched.

"Y-you… You will pay!" he snarled. "All of you will pay!" The boy stumbled back, staring at Ukon. Kakashi almost felt compelled to step towards him. The death of a family member was painful and the look on Sakon's face told the whole story. Kakashi took a small step in Sakon's direction. "Stay away from me!" the Sound Ninja screamed hysterically. Kakashi stepped back. Sakon took one last look at Ukon. His brother was laying in a pool of his own blood. The ninja shook his head and turned, fleeing from the scene.

Mizuki stepped forward to follow him, but stopped with a glare from Kakashi. "Let him go…"

"How noble, Kakashi…" Orochimaru hissed. "But you are weakening…" Kakashi knew Orochimaru was right. He had several wounds.

_"I have a plan, Kakashi-sama…" _Kyuubi whispered. Kakashi closed his eyes and found himself standing in front of the fox's cage.

"_Can I trust you, Kyuubi?" _he asked. The fox lowered his head and nodded slowly. _"Tell me…"_

_"Let me have free range. I will only go four tails. He won't be able to move… Please. I know this will work…"_

Kakashi blinked and stared at the massive creature in front of him. He knew the risks of letting the fox take over, but he also knew the risks of _not_ letting the fox take over. Kakashi put his hand in the cage. A shiver went down his spine when the fox butted a his nose on the man's palm. Kakashi moved it until he felt soft fur under his fingerless gloves. _"Do it, Kyuubi…" _

Kakashi jumped out of the way of Orochimaru's sword as his body ripped, four tails tearing out of him. Kakashi could only pray that the fox knew what he was doing. The now orange man lunged at Orochimaru, who narrowly dodged running into the Jinchuuriki.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. They only had one shot at Kyuubi's plan. A split second. _"I'm ready…" _Kakashi hissed to the fox. Kyuubi nodded slowly.

Orochimaru went after them again, snakes hurtling out of the man's arms. _"One shot…"_ Kakashi took the full force of the snakes, biting his cheek to block the pain. Kakashi tore away from the man, trying to shake off the pain. The Jinchuuriki backed away from Orochimaru and the Snake glared at Kakashi. Kakashi's red eyes darted around and he snarled as Orochimaru ran towards him.

Kakashi lunged, but not at Orochimaru, but under him just as the man jumped, bringing down his sword almost as if in an effort to chop Kakashi in half. The man landed in a half crouch while Kakashi landed on all fours. As swiftly as Minato could run, Kakashi performed three deadly hand signs: Ox-Rabbit-Monkey… His hand came alive with livid, bright Orange lightning bolts.

Everything slowed as Kakashi spun around just Orochimaru was jumping at the man, sword outstretched, for the final blow. Kakashi thrust his clawed hand towards Orochimaru. His voice mingled with that of the Kyuubi's and one single word, punctuated by a loud, blood curdling scream, echoed through the trees.

_"RAIKIRI!" _

The world stopped as Orochimaru's pale body dropped to the ground and the Kyuubi's chakra receded. Kakashi didn't move as he stared at the man. He didn't bother checking to see if the wound had been fatal… The hole in Orochimaru's chest was enough proof.

Word spread quickly. They had won. Iruka and Mizuki were announcing the end of the war. Kakashi blinked slowly and stumbled back, almost falling to the ground. But he was caught by strong hands. "You did it…" Sakumo whispered. Kakashi lifted his eyes and smiled.

"Dad…" he whispered, spinning around to embrace the man. Sakumo held his son up.

"Sensei!" Naruto called. Kakashi looked behind him to see Naruto there with Sai and Obito. Hinata, Kiba and Kabuto were standing to their right. Minato had limped his way here with Sakumo. Kakashi laughed. Everyone, for the most part, was okay. Minor cuts and bruises here and there and one or two severe wounds between the entire group.

Kabuto helped Naruto out of Kyra's saddle and the boy limped towards Kakashi, refusing to use his crutches. Kakashi got off of Sakumo and turned to face Naruto. The child stepped passed Orochimaru's body, ignoring the massive pool of blood.

Kakashi hardly saw the movement and in his weakened state, he wouldn't have made it in time even if he had seen it coming. Naruto didn't have time to scream before a bloodied sword perforated through his chest. Orochimaru was standing, his whole body shaking hard and his eyes were wild and mad. Kakashi held his breath. "I-I won't… go to… Hell… alone!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he twisted the weapon with a sharp flick of his wrist. Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head and the two bodies fell to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi shrieked.

"Do the jutsu!" Minato shouted. He was beside his son.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, his whole body shaking. It was the only way… He had to send them back if he wanted Naruto to live… Over the past weeks, he had memorized the jutsu. "Dad…" the man whispered. "Obito…"

"_Now,_ Kakashi!" Minato screamed with desperation in his voice. Kakashi looked at his father. The man nodded, tears in his eyes. Kakashi started the stream of hand signs. Tears were flowing down his face, soaking his mask. He looked at Kabuto and the medic nodded slowly, understanding.

The sounds around him vanished as white light engulfed Kakashi. The man closed his eyes. _"Kyuubi…?" _he called in his mind. There was no answer at first… Then, after what seemed like forever, a faint reply came.

_"Good-bye… My Kit…"_

_Author's note: THE END! Well, yeah, there's this whole epilogue thing that I guess I HAVE to write! Unless you guys don't want me to! Because I, of course, know what happens after this! But YOU don't! Mwahahahaha! I hope the ending was satisfying enough for you! _


	24. Of Promise

_Author's note: Alrighty! This chapter will be short. Sorry… But I don't have much left to say… _

_Epilogue: Of Promise…_

It was cold and silent. Kakashi looked around, but there was nothing to see. _Kyuubi?_ he called, but there was no voice to be heard. The fox had said good-bye… and now he was alone. He walked. His footsteps echoed off of invisible walls and his mind saw things that weren't there.

He saw his father, kneeling on the ground, a weapon to his chest and tears running down his face. _"Daddy, no!"_ a small voice screamed and the vision faded.

He saw Obito, about 14 years old, standing over someone, weeping hysterically, a girl standing beside him and rubbing his shoulder. She gave the boy a shot and he settled to the ground, either dead or asleep. _"It will be okay…"_ a female voice whispered and draped a white sheet over the form Obito had been weeping over. Unseen, a young Kakashi was holding a small infant.

He was face-to-face with Tenzo. Searing pain burst into his eye and he let out a scream as he fell to the ground. Tenzo was by him in a second, along with Obito, now 16, and the same girl from the previous vision stood over him. _"T-the eye! The eye is gone!" _Tenzo was shouting. _"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Kakashi!"_

The vision faded. "Kakashi…? Son, are you okay…?

Kakashi blinked. Everything was in full color, but his vision was blurry. An elderly face was over him. White hair framed the older man. Kakashi shook his head. "D-dad…?"

"Obito! He's awake!" Sakumo called happily.

"Obito…? It… didn't work?" Kakashi blinked. "Naruto! Where's Naruto?" He sat up rapidly, but was instantly hit with a wave of nausea. He moaned and fell back. Sakumo put a hand on his head.

"Alright… calm down. Naruto's fine…"

Kakashi shook his head. "You… You're alive…? Obito… is alive?"

"I've been waiting for twenty years to talk to you about this…" Sakumo whispered. He ran his hand through Kakashi's hair. "We all returned the day we died… Or in you and Naruto's case, the day Orochimaru started this war…"

"How old is Naruto?"

"Twelve. We all retained memory of what happened to us… And I decided that I didn't want to die."

"The mission…?"

"Without a hitch. Obito lived, the day was saved, all that other great stuff."

"Sensei?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

Sakumo sighed. "Minato died for a reason… He died for this village. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't send someone else to take his place that day…"

"Did you raise Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sakumo shook his head. "No, we didn't. We allowed him to live the life he was intended to live in order to preserve the boy he grew up to be."

"The Uchiha Massacre?"

"We didn't stop that. We didn't want to destroy too much of the past. I remembered the day you told me it had been and I got Obito out of the village that day. The Hokage knew about my plan and allowed it to happen."

Kakashi blinked. "What? The Hokage…?"

"Some things are better left unsaid, Kakashi…" Sakumo whispered. "You will find out soon enough…"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Okay…" Obito walked in then. Kakashi blinked. The boy had an eye patch on his left eye. "What…?"

"Tenzo," Obito explained. "You two were training when we were in the ANBU and his wood shattered, taking out your eye… I gave you mine." Obito smiled and Kakashi laughed.

"Did you cry?" he asked.

"A little."

"What about Rin…?"

Obito stayed silent for a moment and Sakumo didn't look at Kakashi. The man opened his mouth to ask again, but was cut off when the door swung open. "Sensei?"

Kakashi's heart soared. "Naruto-kun!" he called and jumped up, running to the boy and scooping him in his arms. Naruto returned the hug tightly. He looked up behind Kakashi.

"Daddy…?" he asked hopefully.

"No… Naruto-kun… Your dad… He couldn't live. What he did for this village… couldn't change…" Naruto backed away from Kakashi. "Naruto-kun… I'm sorry…" The boy shook his head and fled. "Naruto!"

"He's probably heading towards the Academy…" Sakumo muttered. "You should go. I'm sure you're the one he wants to talk to…"

Kakashi nodded and followed the boy, finding him swinging on his swing. "Naruto…?"

"It's not fair!" the boy shouted. "It's not fair that you get everything! You get your father and your friends and I get nothing! I come back to the world I was hated in!" He turned away. "I want my father! I didn't have time to talk to him! I didn't give myself time to get to know him, and now I can't!" He buried his head in his hands. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and knelt beside him, rubbing his back.

"Naruto… I know this is hard… But you're not alone. You have a family… You have me and Sakumo, and Obito. We'll stop Sasuke from leaving this time… both of us will. We'll be a family, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry that you don't get your father…" Naruto looked at Kakashi and sighed. He leaned forward and embraced the man silently.

"You're wrong… Sensei… I _do_ have a father… right here…"

_Other World, _

_Memorial Stone, Several months later_

A long blue and white cloak lazily flowed in the slight breeze. A white tiger lounged at the edge of the clearing with her golden eyes watching the white haired man as he stood, staring at the stone.

"Hokage-sama…" The man blinked and turned. Hinata, in a pure white Kimono with a light lavender bow, walked towards the man. "Are you feeling well, Kabuto-kun?"

Kabuto nodded slowly. "Do you think they made it home…?" he asked. Hinata put her arm around Kabuto's waist. Kabuto pulled her close and she leaned on him.

"I believe they made it back to their world… We do have our Kakashi back, don't we?"

"I guess…" Kabuto whispered. "I bet Kyuubi's putting that man in his place."

"Poor thing's probably still very confused about what happened…" Hinata nodded. Konoha was rebuilding and everyone was working towards a brighter future. Kabuto had been voted Hokage. He had been Kakashi's second choice and the Jounin of the village thought he was better for it than the Kakashi that had returned.

The others were declared dead. A funeral was held for all those that were lost in the war and their names were placed on the Memorial Stone. All symbols of Ishi were gone and the scars of Iwa and the war were slowly healing. Soon Konoha would be returned to its former glory.

"Are you coming in, Kabuto?" The boy shook his head slowly.

"I have to do something… Then I'll come home, Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded and turned to leave. Kabuto clicked his tongue and the tiger stood, walking over to him.

"_Do you love her, Kabuto?" _the cat asked in a low prusten.

"_That is none of your business, Kyra," _Kabuto hissed back. The cat shrugged and followed the new Hokage with a soft chuff. "_Don't laugh at me!" _Kabuto growled. The chuffing grew stronger. Kabuto rolled his eyes as he walked through the village. They made it to the Forest of Death. _"You coming, Kyra?" _

_"No thanks," _the tiger answered.

_"Alright… See you later, Kyra." _He turned and entered the Forest of Death. The new Hokage walked silently, only stopping once to pick up some flowers. He continued until he found himself standing in front of a memorial, deep within the bowels of the forest. It portrayed a man with his face upturned and arms outstretched towards the heavens. Snakes weaved around the man's arms and danced at his feet and his long hair flowed in invisible wind, all frozen in time.

Kabuto closed his eyes and placed flowers amongst the snakes at the statue's feet. "Orochimaru-sama…" he whispered. "I know you're not happy… But I am… I found someone to love… and a village that I'm proud to call home… Does that make me a bad person…?" He didn't expect, nor did he get, an answer. "I want you to be happy with me… With everything I've done. You raised me… And I want you to be proud of me. Are you…? Or do you hate me?"

Kabuto closed his eyes as he knelt before the statue and opened the picnic basket he brought. He carefully laid several boiled, peeled and halved eggs on the cold stone around the memorial. He arranged the feast in a picnic and lit the incense and candles already laying around the area. The man stayed kneeling for several more minutes before he stood. "Good-bye, Orochimaru-sama…" he whispered. He turned, his cloak flowing behind him, and left the lonely cold statue.

_Author's Note: Told you it would be short! And that, my friends and faithful readers, is the end! Or is it…? Dun dun DDUUUNNN! Yep, sequel will be up as soon as I get the first chapter done! Hope to see you all there! _


End file.
